Secretos de la Bahia
by Morerizing
Summary: AU, Hay cambios en las edades, Santana g!p Adaptacion
1. Chapter 1

UNO

Regresaba a casa.

Eastern Shore, Maryland, era un mundo de pantanos y marismas, de campos extensos con hileras de cultivos erguidas como soldados. Había ríos entre valles, con curvas bruscas y esteros secretos donde se alimentaban las garzas.

Había cangrejos azules en la bahía y había pescadores que los recogían.

No importaba donde había vivido durante la deprimente primera década de su vida o en los últimos años, hacia el comienzo de la tercera, para ella solo Lima había significado un hogar.

Ese hogar tenía incontables experiencias e incontables recuerdos, y cada uno seguía tan claro y brillante en su memoria como el destello del sol sobre el agua de la bahía.

Mientras cruzaba el puente, su visión de artista quiso capturar ese momento –el agua, azul y suntuosa, y los barcos que rozaban su superficie; las rápidas olas blancas y el descenso de las glotonas gaviotas. La forma en que la tierra rozaba la orilla y se vertía sobre ella con colores marrones verdes. Todas las hojas de los gomeros y robles, con esos destellos de color que eran las flores asoleándose bajo el calor de la primavera.

Quería recordar ese momento como recordaba la primera vez que había cruzado la bahía rumbo a Lima, cuando era una niña hosca y asustadiza sentada junto a un hombre que había prometido darle una vida.

Había ocupado el asiento del pasajero del automóvil y un hombre al que apenas conocía iba al volante. Solo llevaba la ropa que tenia puesta y algunas pertenencias en una bolsa de papel.

Tenía el estomago tenso por los nervios, pero había puesto lo que consideraba una mirada aburrida en la cara y clavo la vista afuera.

Si estaba con el viejo, no estaba con _ella. _No podía pedir mejor trato.

Además, el viejo era bastante agradable.

No apestaba a alcohol o a los dulces de menta que usaba para cubrir el olor algunos de los idiotas que llevaba Sue al basurero en el que vivían. Y el par de ratos que habían pasado juntos, el viejo Bill, le había llevado una hamburguesa o pizza.

Y había hablado con ella.

Los adultos, según sus experiencias, no hablaban con los niños. Hablaban hacia ellos, cerca de ellos o por encima de ellos. Pero no con ellos.

Bill sí. También escuchaba. Y cuando le pregunto directamente –siendo solo una niña- si quería vivir con él, no sintió ese temor sofocante o pánico caliente. Sentía como si quizá, solo quizá, estuviera recibiendo una oportunidad.

Lejos de ella. Eso era lo mejor. Entre as manejaban, as se alejaba de ella.

Si las cosas se ponían difíciles, podría huir. El tipo era muy viejo. Grande, definitivamente grande, pero viejo. Con todo ese pelo cano y esa cara ancha y arrugada.

Le echo varias miradas de reojo y empezó a memorizar su rostro.

Sus ojos eran muy negros y eso era un poco raro, pues también los suyos lo eran.

También tenía una voz fuerte, pero cuando hablaba no era como si gritara. Era un tanto tranquila, incluso un poco cansada.

Claro que se veía cansado.

"Casi llegamos a casa" – dijo Bill al aproximarse al puente-. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"No sé. Supongo que sí".

"Por lo que eh visto, los niños siempre tienen hambre. Crie tres pozos sin fondo."

Había alegría en su fuerte voz, pero era forzada. La niña quizá solo tuviera diez años, pero ya conocía el tono de la falsedad. Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, pensó, en caso de que fuera necesario huir. Así que puso las cartas sobre la mesa para ver como carajos eran las cosas.

"¿Por qué me llevas a tu casa?"

"Porque necesitas una casa."

"Dime la verdad. La gente no hace cosas así."

"Algunos sí. Emma, mi esposa, y yo hicimos cosas así."

"¿Le dijiste que me ibas a llevar?"

Bill sonrió, pero había tristeza en su sonrisa.

"A mi manera. Murió hace tiempo. Te habría caído bien. Y con solo verte se habría puesto manos a la obra." No supo que decir al respecto.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando lleguemos a donde vamos?"

"Vivir" –respondió Bill-. "Ser una niña. Ir a la escuela, meterte en problemas. Te enseñare a navegar."

"¿En un barco?"

Bill rio con un gran sonido que lleno el automóvil y por razones que la niña no comprendió, le ayudo a soltar la tensión que sentía en el estomago.

"Si, en un barco. Tengo un cachorro tonto (siempre me tocan los tontos) que estoy tratando de educar. Puedes ayudarme con eso. Tendrás tareas, eso lo resolveremos. Pondremos reglas y las seguirás. No creas que porque soy viejo soy fácil de manejar."

"Le diste dinero."

Bill alejo la mirada del camino brevemente y miro a los ojos del mismo color que los suyos.

"Es verdad. Así entiende ella, por lo que se. A ti nunca te comprendió, ¿o si muchacha?"

Algo se le estaba acumulando dentro, una tormenta en la cual no pudo reconocer a la esperanza.

"Si te enojas conmigo o te cansas de que este cerca, o si cambias de opinión, me devolverás. No regresare."

Ya habían pasado el puente y Bill se hizo a la orilla del camino, se acomodo para quedar cara a cara.

"Me enojare contigo, y a mi edad probablemente me canse de vez en cuando. Pero te hare una promesa ahora mismo, te daré mi palabra. No voy a devolverte."

"Si ella…"

"No dejare que te lleve" –dijo Bill, anticipándose-. "No importa que deba hacer. Ya eres mía. Ya eres mi familia. Y te quedaras conmigo. Siempre y cuando sea lo que quieras. Cuando un López hace una promesa" –añadió y le ofreció la mano-, "la cumple."

Santana miro la mano extendida y sintió la suya húmeda.

"No me gusta que me toquen."

Bill asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Pero sigues teniendo mi palabra" –regreso al camino, dio una última mirada a la niña-. "Casi llegamos" –repitió.

Bill López murió en cuestión de meses, pero cumplió su palabra. La cumplió a través de 3 hombres que había criado como hijos. Esos hombres le dieron a esa niña flacucha, desconfiada y asustadiza. Le dieron un hogar.

Noah era el nervioso y de mal genio; Dave, el armador paciente y constante; y Sam, el ejecutivo elegante y de mente ágil. La habían apoyado y habían luchado por ella. La habían salvado.

Eran sus hermanos.

La luz dorada del sol del atardecer hacia brillar la hierba pantanosa, las marismas, los campos llenos de hileras de cultivos. Con las ventanas abiertas sintió el olor del agua mientras pasaba por el pequeño pueblo de Lima.

Había pensado llegar al pueblo pasando primero por el viejo astillero de ladrillo. Barcos López seguía haciendo barcos de madera por pedido y por dieciocho años desde que comenzó la empresa –con un sueño, con astucia, con sudor- se hizo una reputación por su calidad y su arte.

Probablemente estaban ahí, incluso ahora. Noah, maldiciendo mientras terminaba algún trabajo decorativo en un camarote. Dave, puliendo tablas silenciosamente. Sam, en la oficina imaginando alguna elaborada campaña publicitaria.

Podía pasar por Crawford's y comprar cerveza. Quizá ya tendrían, pero era más probable que Noah le lanzara un martillo y le ordenara que se pusiera a trabajar.

Lo disfrutaría, pero no era lo que la atraía en ese momento. O era lo que la llevaba por el angosto camino rural donde las marismas seguían surgiendo entre las sombras y los arboles de troncos retorcidos tendían sus hojas lustrosas de mayo.

De todos los lugares que había visto –las grandes cúpulas y agujas de Florencia, la belleza florida de Paris, las imponentes colinas verdes de Irlanda- nada le cerraba la garganta ni le llenaba el corazón tanto como la vieja casa blanca con adornos sencillos de madera y de un azul descolorido sobre el defectuoso césped que se extendía hasta el agua silenciosa.

Se estaciono en el camino de la entrada, detrás del viejo Corvette blanco que había sido de Bill y Emma López. El automóvil se veía tan impecable como el día que salió de la sala de ventas. Es obra de Noah, pensó. Noah diría que lo hacía por mostrar respeto a una maquina excepcional. Pero todo tenía que ver con Bill y Emma, todo tenía que ver con la familia.

Todo tenía que ver con el amor.

La lila en el jardín del frente estaba cubierta de flores. Eso también era una cuestión de amor, reflexiono. Había dado a Rachel el pequeño arbusto para el Día de las Madres, a los doce años.

Recordó que había llorado. Sus ojos cafés, grandes y hermosos, estaban inundados de lágrimas, y reía y se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras ella y Noah la plantaban.

Rachel era su hermana por ser esposa de Noah. Pero en el fondo, donde importaba, era su madre, pensaba ahora.

La familia López sabía todo lo que importaba.

Salió del automóvil a la hermosa quietud. Ya no era una niña flacucha de pies pequeños y mirada desconfiada.

Había crecido. Media unos setenta y cinco, era de constitución delgada y fuerte. Su cabello había oscurecido y era más negro que el pelo arenoso de su juventud. Tendía a nunca descuidarlo, y ahora que se pasaba una mano por el pelo, hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar que había pensado en cortárselo antes de partir de Roma.

Los muchachos se iban a burlar de su cabello tan largo, lo que significaba que tendría que dejárselo por un tiempo por cuestión de principios.

Se encogió de hombros metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans gastados, empezó a caminar, explorando a su alrededor. Las flores de Rachel, las mecedoras en el porche y, al costado de la casa, los bosques, donde tanto se divirtió de niña.

El viejo muelle meciéndose sobre el agua y el balandro atado al mismo.

Se detuvo al ver el agua, con esa cara bronceada de mejillas hundidas. Los labios, firmes y llenos, empezaron a torcerse. El peso que no se había percatado que llevaba en el corazón se empezó a disipar.

Al escuchar un susurro en el bosque, giro; quedaba suficiente en la mujer de esa niña desconfiada para que el movimiento fuera veloz y defensivo. De entre los arboles salió disparada una bala negra.

"¡Witless!" –su voz tenia al tiempo tono de autoridad y de buen humor. La combinación hizo que el perro frenara resbalándose, moviendo las orejas y con la lengua afuera para estudiar a la mujer.

"Vamos, no ha pasado tanto tiempo" –se agacho y extendió la mano-. "¿Me recuerdas?"

Witless le ofreció una de las sonrisas atontadas que habían inspirado su nombre, inmediatamente se dejo caer y se puso boca arriba para que le rascara la panza.

"Eso es. Así se hace."

Siempre hubo un perro en la casa. Siempre hubo una lancha en el muelle, una mecedora en el porche y un perro en el patio.

"Sí, me recuerdas" –mientras acariciaba a Witless, miro al otro lado del patio, donde Rachel había plantado una hortensia sobre la tumba de su perro. El leal y querido Foolish.

"Soy Santana" –murmuro-. "He estado lejos mucho tiempo."

Alcanzo a escuchar el ruido de un motor, el chillido de las llantas al dar una vuelta un poco más rápida de lo que permitía la ley. Mientras se ponía de pie, el perro se paró de un salto y corrió como rayo hasta el frente de la casa.

Para disfrutar el momento, Santana lo siguió lentamente. Escucho como se cerraba de golpe la puerta del automóvil, luego la melodía de la voz al hablar con el perro.

Luego solo la observo, Rachel Berry López, con su espeso cabello oscuro despeinado por el viento, llena de bolsas que había sacado del automóvil.

La sonrisa se amplió al tratar de detener el afecto desesperado que manifestaba el perro.

"¿Cuántas veces debemos repetir esta regla tan sencilla?" –exigió-. "No se salta encima de la gente, especialmente de mí. Menos cuando llevo traje."

"Excelente traje" –grito Santana-. "Mejores las piernas."

Levanto la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos cafés se ampliaron y le transmitieron impacto, placer y bienvenida en una sola mirada.

"¡Dios mío!" –sin siquiera pensar en su contenido, tiro las bolsas por la puerta abierta del automóvil. Y corrió.

Santana la abrazo, la levanto quince centímetros y la cargo girando para luego bajarla una vez más. Pero no la soltó. Solo hundió la cara en su cabello.

"Hola."

"Santana. Santana" –se colgó de ella ignorando al perro que saltaba haciendo ruidos y tratando de meter el hocico entre las dos-. "No lo puedo creer. Estas aquí."

"No llores Rachel."

"Solo un poco. Debo verte" –sostuvo su rostro entre las manos mientras se alejaba. "Tan guapa", pensó. Tan adulta-."Mira esto" –murmuro y le paso una mano por el pelo.

"Me lo iba a cortar."

"Me gusta" –las lagrimas seguían corriéndole a pesar de que sonreía-. "Te ves maravillosa, totalmente maravillosa."

"Tu eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo."

"Ay, niña" –resollaba y movía la cabeza-. "De esa manera no lograras que deje de ponerme así" –se limpiaba las lagrimas-. "¿Cuándo llegaste? Pensé que estabas en Roma."

"Estaba, pero quería estar aquí."

"De haber llamado, habríamos ido por ti."

"Quería sorprenderlos" –fue hasta el automóvil para sacar las bolsas-. "¿Noah esta en el astillero?"

"Debe estar, dame yo las llevo. Necesitas recoger tus cosas."

"Las recojo después, dime ¿Dónde están Kevin y Jake?"

Empezó a caminar junto a Santana, miro el reloj mientras pensaba en sus hijos.

"¿Qué día es? La cabeza me da vueltas."

"Jueves."

"¡Ah! Es día de ensayo de Kevin, una obra de la escuela, y Jake está practicando beisbol. Kevin ya tiene licencia de conducir, gracias a Dios, y recogerá a su hermano camino a casa" –abrió la puerta principal-. "Deben llegar en una hora, entonces no habrá más paz en la Tierra."

Era lo mismo, pensó Santana. No importaba que el color estuvieran pintados los muros o si se había reemplazado el viejo sofá o si había una nueva lámpara en la mesa. Era lo mismo porque se_ sentía_ igual. El perro culebreaba entre sus piernas mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

"Quiero que te sientes" –hizo una señal hacia la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza, bajo la cual se había echado Witless para morder felizmente un trozo de cuerda-. "Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Quieres vino?"

"Claro, después de ayudarte a guardar las cosas" –cuando alzo la mirada se quedo inmóvil con la leche en la mano-. "¿Qué?"

"Solo recordaba como todos incluyéndote a ti, desaparecían a la hora de guardar los comestibles."

"Porque siempre decías que lo guardábamos todo en el lugar equivocado."

"Siempre lo hacían a propósito, para que los echara de la cocina."

"También captaste eso, ¿no?"

"Capto todo cuando se trata de mi familia. Nada se me escapa amiga. ¿Paso algo en Roma?"

"No" –continuo sacando las cosas de las bolsas. Sabía donde iba todo, donde había ido todo en la cocina de Rachel-. "No estoy metida en problemas, Rachel."

"Pero tienes problemas", pensó ella y no dijo nada por el momento.

"Abriré un buen vino blanco italiano. Nos beberemos una copa y me contaras todas las cosas maravillosas que has estado haciendo. Parecen haber pasado años desde que hablamos cara a cara."

Cerró el congelador y volteo a verla.

"Siento no haber venido en Navidad."

"Cielo, comprendimos. Tenías una exhibición en enero. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti, Santana. Noah debe haber comprado cien copias de la revista _Smithsonian _cuando publicaron el artículo sobre ti. La joven artista estadounidense que sedujo a Roma."

Encogió un hombro, un gesto característico de los López, y ella dedico una amplia sonrisa.

"Entonces, siéntate" –ordeno.

"Me siento, pero preferiría que me pusieras al día. ¿Cómo diablos están todos? ¿Que están haciendo? Tu primero."

"Está bien" –termino de abrir la botella y saco dos copas-. "Estoy haciendo más trabajo administrativo que de casos individuales últimamente. El trabajo social involucra mucho papeleo, pero no es tan satisfactorio. Entre eso y tener dos adolecentes en casa, no me queda tiempo para aburrirme. El negocio de los barcos esta prosperando."

Se sentó y le dio una copa a Santana.

"Brittany está trabajando ahí."

"¿En serio?" –Pensó en ella la niña que era más que su hermana que pariente y sonrió-. "¿Cómo esta?"

"Esta estupenda. Es hermosa, inteligente, terca y según Noah, una artista con la madera. Creo que Holly se decepciono un poco cuando Brittany no quiso dedicarse al baile, pero es difícil discutir cuando ves a tu hija tan feliz. Y Holly y Emily, la hija de Dave, siguieron los pasos de su madre".

"¿Aun ira a Nueva York para finales de agosto?"

"La oportunidad de bailar con la Compañía Americana de Ballet no llega todos los días. La tomara y jura que será la primera figura antes de los veinte años. Deke es como su padre: callado, inteligente y más feliz cuando está en el agua. Cielo, ¿quieres un tentempié?"

"No" –puso la mano sobre la de Rachel-. "Sigue"

"Bueno. Sam sigue siendo el gurú del marketing y promociones del negocio. No creo que nadie, incluyendo a Dave, pensara que dejaría la empresa de publicidad en Baltimore, renunciaría a la vida urbana y se establecería en St. Chris. Pero han pasado casi catorce años, así que supongo que no podemos llamarlo capricho. Desde luego, él y Shelby todavía tienen el departamento en Nueva York. Ella está trabajando en un libro".

"si, hable con ella" acaricio la cabeza del perro con el pie-. "Algo sobre la evolución de la comunidad en el ciberespacio. Ella es lo máximo. ¿Cómo están los niños?"

"Locos, como cualquier adolecente. Bram estaba locamente enamorado de una niña llamada Cloe hasta la semana pasada. Eso puede haber terminado. Los intereses de Fiona están divididos entre los chicos y las compras. Pero bueno, tiene catorce años es natural"

"Catorce. Dios mío, no había cumplido diez cuando me fui a Europa. Incluso viéndolos de vez en cuando en los últimos años no parece… no parece posible que Kevin este manejando y Britt esté construyendo lanchas. Bram anda tras las chicas. Recuerdo…" se detuvo y movió la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Recuerdo cuando Holly estaba esperando a Emily. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de alguien que iba a tener un bebe… bueno, alguien que quería tenerlo. Parece como si hubiera sido hace cinco minutos, y ahora que Emily se va a Nueva York. ¿Cómo pueden pasar dieciocho años y tu no cambias?"

"Como te eh extrañado" rio y apretó su mano.

"También te eh extrañado. A todos ustedes"

"Los solucionaremos, nos reuniremos todos y haremos una bienvenida grande y ruidosa, al estilo López, el domingo. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Perfecto"

El perro hizo un ruido, luego salió de debajo de la mesa y corrió a la puerta principal.

"Noah" dijo Rachel "Sal a recibirlo"

Camino por la casa, como había hecho con tanta frecuencia. Abrió la puerta de tela metálica, como lo había hecho tantas veces. Y vio al hombre parado en el césped, peleando con el perro por la cuerda.

Seguía siendo alto, con cuerpo de atleta. Ahora había destellos plateados en su cabello. Tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos y los jeans desgastados. Llevaba gafas de sol y zapatos muy usados.

Con cincuenta años, Noah López seguía viéndose genial. A modo de saludo, Santana dejo cerrar de golpe la puerta metálica. Noah volteo y la única señal de sorpresa fueron sus dedos soltando la cuerda.

Sin un solo sonido, se transmitieron mil palabras. Un millón de sentimientos e incontables recuerdos. Sin decir nada, Santana bajo los escalones mientras Noah cruzaba el patio. Luego, quedaron frente a frente.

"Espero que esa porquería de la entrada sea rentado" empezó Noah.

"Lo es. Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo. Pensé en entregarlo mañana y usar el Corvette por un tiempo"

La sonrisa de Noah fue mordaz.

"Ni lo sueñes, ni siquiera lo sueñes"

"No tiene sentido que este ahí desperdiciándose"

"Solo un tonto dejaría que una pintorcilla con delirios de grandeza manejara ese auto clásico"

"¡Oye! Tú me enseñaste a manejar".

"Lo intente. Una señora de noventa años con un brazo roto puede manejar los cambios mejor que tu" señalo con la cabeza el auto de alquiler de Santana. "Esa vergüenza en mi entrada no inspira confianza de que hayas mejorado en el área".

Engreída, Santana se apoyo en los talones.

"Hace unos meses maneje un Maserati".

Noah arqueo las cejas. "Estas bromeando".

"Acelere a ciento diez, me aterro"

Noah rio, dio un golpe cariñoso a Santana en el brazo. Luego suspiro. "Hija de la mala vida", dijo de una vez mientras atraía a Santana para abrazarla fuertemente. "¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venias?"

"Fue un poco sin pensarlo" empezó a decir Santana "Quería estar aquí. Necesitaba estar aquí".

"Bueno. ¿Y Rachel está llamando a todos para decirles que habrá ternera?"

"Probablemente. Dijo que haríamos algo el domingo".

"Eso está bien. ¿Ya te instalaste?"

"No. Tengo las cosas en el auto"

"No llames a esa cosa fea auto. Vamos a sacarlas"

"Noah", dijo Santana extendiendo la mano para tocarle el brazo-. "Quiero venir a casa, no solo por unos días o un par de semanas. Quiero quedarme ¿puedo?"

Noah se quito las gafas de sol y sus ojos cafés miraron los de Santana. "¿Qué diablos te pasa que crees que tienes que preguntar? ¿Estas tratando de enfadarme?"

"Nunca tuve que intentarlo, nadie lo hace contigo. De cualquier forma pondré de mi parte"

"Siempre has puesto de tu parte, y te hemos extrañado mucho". Y esa pensó Santana, mientras caminaban hacia el auto, era la bienvenida que necesitaba de Noah López.

Habían conservado su habitación. Con los años hubo algunos cambios, tenía otra pintura y alfombra nueva, pero la cama era la misma en la que había dormido, soñado y despertado. Y la misma en la que había metido a Alice Albert cuando pensó que ya era toda una mujer.

Supuso que Noah sabía sobre Foolish y a menudo se preguntaba si sabría sobre Alice. Lanzo su maleta descuidadamente sobre la cama y puso su abollado equipo de pinturas (el que le había dado Shelby para sus once años) sobre la mesa de trabajo que le había hecho Dave.

Necesitaría un lugar para poner su taller, pensó. En algún momento siempre y cuando el clima lo permitiera, podría trabajar afuera. Igualmente lo prefería, pero necesitaría un lugar para guardar los lienzos y el equipo. Quizá habría espacio en el viejo almacén de algún astillero, pero no sería apropiado de forma permanente. Y quería hacer de esto algo permanente.

Ya estaba harta de viajar por ahora, de vivir entre desconocidos. Tuvo la necesidad de irse apañárselas sola, necesitaba aprender, pero más que nada necesitaba pintar.

Así que estudio en Florencia y trabajo en Paris, vago por las colinas de Irlanda y Escocia y se paro al borde de los precipicios de Cornwall. Vivió mal y con poco dinero casi todo el tiempo, cuando tuvo que elegir entre comprar una comida o pintar, pasó hambre.

Ya antes había pasado hambre, le hacía bien, creía, recordar lo que era no tener a nadie que se asegurara que tuviera alimento y abrigo. Supuso que la había hecho empeñarse en abrirse su propio camino era lo que tenia de los López.

Extendió su bloc de dibujo, guardo su carboncillo, sus lápices. Pasaría tiempo volviendo a explorar lo esencial de su trabajo antes de volver a tomar un pincel. De los muros se su habitación colgaban algunos de sus primeros dibujos. Noah le había enseñado a hacer marcos con una caja de ingletes en el astillero. Santana bajo uno para estudiarlo, pensó que prometía por sus líneas agitadas e indisciplinadas.

Pero prometía mucho más la posibilidad de tener una vida. Decidió que los había retratado bien. Noah, con los pulgares en los bolsillos y una postura de confrontación. Luego, Sam, refinado con una elegancia que casi ocultaba su astucia callejera. Dave, paciente, constante como secuoya, vestido con ropa de trabajo.

Se había dibujado con ellos, Santana a los diez años, pensó. Delgada, de cintura estrecha y pies pequeños, con el mentón alzado para ocultar algo que dolía más que el temor. Ese algo era esperanza.

Un momento de la vida plasmado a lápiz, pensó ahora Santana. Empezó a creer que con el solo hecho de dibujarlo, a creer realmente que era uno de ellos. Un López.

"Si te metes con un López" murmuro mientras volvía a colgar el dibujo, "te metes con todos".


	2. Chapter 2

DOS

"Arriba, anda. Esto no es un albergue" voz y el sadismo alegre que escondía, hicieron gemir a Santana. Se volteo boca abajo y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

"Vete. Vete muy lejos."

"Si crees que pasaras los días durmiendo hasta mediodía, ni lo pienses" –gustoso, Noah le arrebato la almohada-. "Arriba." Santana abrió un ojo y señalo el reloj que tenía en la cabecera. Aun no eran las siete. Volvió a poner la cara en el colchón y farfullo una insinuación grosera en italiano.

"Si crees que he vivido con Berry todos estos años y no sé que eso quiere decir "me importa un carajo", no solo eres estúpida, si no también perezosa."

Para resolver el problema, Noah le quito las sabanas, la tomo de los tobillos y la arrastro al suelo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!" –semi desnuda y haciendo ruido con el codo al golpear la mesa, Santana le regreso una mirada furiosa a su agresor-. "¿Qué diablos te pasa? Es mi habitación, mi cama y estoy tratando de dormir."

"Vístete. Tienes algo que hacer afuera."

"Maldita sea, puedes darme veinticuatro horas antes de empezar."

"Muchacha, empecé contigo cuando tenías diez años y todavía no termino. Hay trabajo, vamos."

"Noah" –entro Rachel con las manos en la cintura-. "Te dije que la despertaras, no que la echaras al suelo."

"Dios" –avergonzada, Santana le quito la sabana a Noah y se la enredo en el cuerpo-. "Dios, Rachel estoy desnuda."

"Entonces vístete" –sugirió y se alejo.

"Al patio trasero" –dijo Noah mientras salía dando zancadas de la habitación-. "Cinco minutos."

"Si, si, si."

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian", pensó Santana mientras se ponía los jeans. Podría tener sesenta años y vivir en esta casa y Noah seguiría despertándola como si tuviera doce.

Tomo lo que quedaba de una sudadera de la Universidad de Nueva York y se la puso mientras salía indignada de la habitación. Si no había café recién hecho, alguien lo iba a lamentar mucho.

"¡Mama! ¡No encuentro mis zapatos!"

Santana miro hacia el cuarto de Jake mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

"Están aquí abajo" –respondió Rachel-. "A media cocina, donde no deben estar."

"Esos zapatos no. Vamos mama, los otros zapatos."

"¿Por qué no buscas en tu trasero?" –Fue la modulada indicación que salió de la habitación de Kevin-." Dónde está tu cabeza."

"Para encontrar tu trasero no hay problema" –respondió siseando-. "Ya que lo llevas sobre los hombros."

Una dinámica familiar así de común habría hecho sonreír a Santana… de no ser porque no eran ni siquiera las siete am. O porque su codo dolía aun como el demonio. O porque no había consumido cafeína.

"Ninguno de los dos podría encontrar su trasero con sus propias manos" –rezongo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a Noah?" –Pregunto a Rachel cuando entro a la cocina-. "¿Hay café? ¿Por qué todos despiertan gritando en esta casa?"

"Noah necesita verte afuera. Si, queda media jarra, y todos despiertan gritando porque así nos gusta recibir el día" –vertió café en una taza gruesa blanca-. "Te preparas tu propio desayuno. Tengo una reunión temprano. No hagas pucheros, Santana. Te traeré helado."

"¿Sabor Rocky Road?"

"Rocky Road. ¡Jake! Saca estos zapatos de mi cocina antes de que se los de al perro. Sal, Santana, o arruinaras el buen humor de Noah."

"Si, se veía muy contento cuando me saco de la cama" –enfadada Santana salió de la cocina.

Ahí estaban, casi como los había dibujado Santana tantos años antes. Noah, con los pulgares en los bolsillos, Sam, elegante en su traje, Dave, con una gorra descolorida sobre el cabello despeinado. Santana se paso el café y el corazón, que se le había subido hasta la garganta.

"¿Para esto me sacaron de la cama?"

"La misma sabelotodo "–la abrazo Sam. Sus ojos, casi del mismo color dorado de su cabello, recorrieron la andrajosa camiseta y jeans de Santana.-. "Por Dios, muchacha, ¿no te enseñe nada?" –moviendo la cabeza toco la manga gris apagado-. "Italia no te sirvió de nada."

"Solo es ropa Sam. Te la pones para que no te de frío y para que no te detengan." Con una mueca de dolor, Sam se hizo a un lado.

"¿En que falle?"

"A mí me parece bien. Sigue siendo una flacucha. ¿Qué es esto?" –Dijo Dave tomando el pelo de Santana-. "Largo, muy largo."

"Anoche tenía una colita muy bonita" –le informo Noah-. "Se veía muy dulce."

"Jodete" –dijo Santana riendo.

"Te compraremos un bonito listón rosa" –agrego Dave con una risilla y abrazo fuerte a Santana.

Sam le quito la taza a Santana y bebió un sorbo. "Queríamos venir a verte antes del domingo."

"Que gusto verte. Un gran gusto verte" –Santana lanzo una mirada a Noah-. "Podrías haberme dicho que todos estaban aquí en lugar de sacarme de la cama."

"Es más divertido así, ¿cierto?" –Noah se apoyo en los talones.

"Cierto" –Dave volvió a dar un tirón al pelo de Santana. Luego la agarro fuerte del brazo.

"¿Qué?"

Noah solo sonrío ampliamente y lo sostuvo del otro brazo. Santana no necesito ver el brillo en sus ojos para entender.

"Vamos. Están bromeando, ¿no?"

"Debe hacerse" –antes de que Santana tuviera tiempo para defenderse, Sam la levanto de las piernas-. "No es que debas preocuparte de que puedas mojarte tu elegante atuendo."

"Basta" –Santana se opuso, trato de patear mientras la sacaban del porche-. "En serio. El agua esta friísima."

"Probablemente se hundirá como una piedra" –dijo Dave mientras llevaban a Santana al muelle a la fuerza-." Parece que vivir en Europa la hizo debilucha."

"Nada de debilucha" –lucho contra ellos, lucho por no reír-. "Hacen falta los tres para poder conmigo. Bola de viejos débiles" –gruño. "con fuerza de acero", pensó.

Eso hacía que Sam arrugara la frente.

"¿Qué tan lejos creen que podemos lanzarla?"

"Veamos. Uno" –anuncio Noah mientras la mecían entre los tres desde el muelle.

"Los voy a matar" –insultando, riendo, Santana se meneaba como pez.

"Dos" –dijo Sam con una amplia sonrisa-." Aguanta la respiración, muchacha."

"Tres. Bienvenida a casa, Santana" –añadió Dave mientras los tres la arrojaban al aire.

Tenía razón. El agua estaba helada. Le quito la respiración que no se había molestado en aguantar, la enfrío hasta los huesos. Cuando resurgió, escupiendo agua, quitándose el pelo de encima, escucho como se deleitaban sus hermanos, los vio juntos en el muelle con el sol de la mañana bañándolos y la vieja casa blanca detrás.

"Soy Santana López", pensó. "Y estoy en casa".

El chapuzón de mañana le ayudo mucho a deshacerse del desfase horario. Ya que había despertado, Santana decidió que debía hacer unas cosas. Condujo a Baltimore, regreso el automóvil y después de negociar con un concesionario, manejo a Shore como dueño orgulloso de un Jaguar convertible plateado.

Sabía que el auto gritaba: "Oficial, ¿puede darme una multa por favor?" Pero no podía resistirse.

Vender su arte era un arma de dos filos. Le partía el corazón tener que despegarse de una pintura. Pero estaba vendiendo bien y más valía que aprovechara parte de los beneficios.

Sus hermanos, pensó con engreimiento, iban a morirse de envidia cuando vieran su nuevo auto. Bajo la velocidad mientras circulaba por Shore. El pequeño pueblo junto al lago con sus muelles ajetreados y calles silenciosas era otra pintura para ella, una que había representado infinidad de veces, desde una infinidad de algunos.

La calle Market con sus tiendas con sus tiendas y restaurantes corría paralela al muelle. La ciudad se extendía con sus viejas casas victorianas, sus cajas de sal y tingladillos resguardados por lo árboles frondosos. El césped estaba arreglado. Lo pulcro, pintoresco e histórico atraía a los turistas que miraban las tiendas, comían en restaurantes, se relajaban el fin de semana en hoteles familiares con desayuno incluido.

Los vecinos aprendieron a vivir con ellos, así como aprendieron a vivir con las sequías que agotaban sus campos de soya. Igual que aprendieron a vivir con el lago y su generosidad que cada vez era menor.

Pasó por Crawford y pensó en los sándwiches submarinos, los conos chorreando de helado y el chismorreo del pueblo.

Había andado en bicicleta por estas calles, jugando carreras con Blaine y Mike Anderson. Las había recorrido con ellos en el Chevrolet usado que ella y Noah habían arreglado el verano en que cumplió dieciséis.

Un anuncio en un escaparate le llamo la atención. "_Brotes y Flores"_, leyó. Florería. Eso era nuevo. Se acerco notando los alegres maceteros colgados a los lados de la ventana.

La misma ventana estaba llena de plantas y lo que considero baratijas. Pero eran baratijas ingeniosas, pensó Santana, descubriéndose divertida con la vaca blanca y negra con pensamientos saliendo de su lomo.

En la esquina inferior izquierda de la ventana, escrito con la misma letra elaborada decía: _Lucy Quinn Fabray, Propietaria._

No reconocía el nombre y ya que la escritura pintada le informaba que la tienda había sido establecida en septiembre del año anterior, imagino a una viuda exigente, más bien mayor. Decidió que debía tener cabello blanco, un vestido almidonado de estampado de flores, con zapatos de descanso y gafas que usaba colgadas de una cadena de oro.

Ella y su esposo llegaron a Shore para pasar fines de semana largos y cuando él murió, la dejo con demasiado dinero y tiempo. Así que se mudo aquí y abrió su florería para estar en un lugar en el que habían pasado tiempos juntos, despreocupados, y hacer algo que había querido hacer desde años antes.

Sabia suficiente sobre flores por los años de vivir con Rachel para reconocer lo inteligentemente que habían combinado las margaritas africanas con las espuelas de caballero, las lilas blancas con la elegancia de las rosas rojas. Combinados con esos gestos de color había abanicos y puntas y hojas verdes.

Y una vez más el capricho, noto encantada. Había cerdos de hierro forjado, ranas tocando flautas, gárgolas de rostro malvado.

Había macetas y jarrones, cintas y encaje, recipientes poco profundos de hierbas y plantas caseras. Le dio la impresión de que era un desorden ordenado inteligentemente en un espacio limitado y bien utilizado.

Sobre todo estaban las notas del cuento de hadas, "La tarde de un fauno".

Bien hecho, señora Fabray, decidió y se preparo para gastar espléndidamente.

La mujer que salió por la puerta trasera que estaba detrás del mostrador no era la imagen de la viuda talentosa de Santana, pero si pertenecía a un jardín fantástico.

Dio a su viuda más puntos por contratar a alguien que hiciera a una persona pensar en reinos de hadas y princesas encantadas.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Si" –se acerco al mostrador y no hacía más que mirarla.

Alta, delgada y arreglada como rosa, pensó. Su cabello era rubio, corto, seguía la hermosa línea de su cabeza y dejaba su elegante cuello expuesto. Pensó que era un corte que requería mucho valor y seguridad.

Dejaba su cara totalmente expuesta, de modo que el marfil delicado de su piel formaba un lienzo en ovalo perfecto. Los dioses habían estado de buen humor cuando la crearon, le habían dibujado un par de ojos largos, almendrados y verdes, añadiendo un nimbo ámbar alrededor de la pupila.

Su nariz era pequeña y recta, su boca amplia como sus ojos, y muy carnosa. La habían pintado de un rosa profundo y seductor. Su mentón tenía un hoyuelo casi imperceptible, como si su creador le hubiese dado una pincelada de aprobación.

Pintaría ese rostro; no había dudas. Y también el resto. La imagino acostada en una cama de pétalos de rosa, con esos ojos de reino de hadas brillando con un poder somnoliento, esos labios ligeramente curvos, como si acabase de soñar con un amante.

La sonrisa de ella no vacilo mientras la estudiaba, pero una rubia ala de sus cejas se alzo.

"¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?"

Tenía una buena voz, reflexiono. Fuerte y suave. No es de aquí, decidió.

"Podemos empezar con flores –le dijo-. Es una excelente tienda."

"Gracias. ¿Qué tipo de flores buscas?"

"Ya veremos" –se apoyo en el mostrador. En Lima siempre había tiempo para conversar-. "¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí?"

"Desde el principio. Si estas adelantándote al día de las Madres, tengo algunas bellas..."

"No, ya me encargue del día de las Madres. No eres de por aquí. El acento" –explico cuando se volvió a alzar su ceja-. "No de Shore. Quizá un poco al norte."

"Muy bien. DC."

"Entonces el nombre de la tienda. Brotes y Flores. ¿Es de Whistler?"

Su cara mostró sorpresa y especulación.

"De hecho, lo es. Eres la primera en notarlo."

"A uno de mis hermanos le encantan esas cosas. No me acuerdo exactamente de la cita. Algo sobre perfecto en su brote como en su flor."

"La obra maestra debe ser como la flor para el pintor: tan perfecta en su brote como en su flor".

"Si, eso es. Probablemente lo reconocí porque eso hago. Pinto."

"¿En serio?" –se recordó que debía ser paciente, relajarse y seguir el ritmo. El pueblo venia con las conversaciones lentas y sinuosas con desconocidos. Ya lo había medido. Su cara le era vagamente conocida y sus ojos, de un café profundo y oscuro, eran sinceros y directos en su interés. No se rebajaría a la coquetería, ciertamente no para vender, pero podía ser amable.

Había venido a Shore, para ser amable. Como creyó que pintaba casas, se imagino un arreglo que estuviera a la medida de su presupuesto.

"¿Trabajas aquí?"

"Ahora sí. He estado lejos. ¿Trabajas aquí sola?" –miro a su alrededor, calculando la cantidad de trabajo que necesitaba para mantenimiento al jardín que había creado-. "¿Viene la propietaria?"

"Trabajo sola, por ahora. Y soy la propietaria."

La volvió a ver y se hecho a reír.

"Hombre, que alejada estaba. Un gusto conocerte, Lucy Quinn Fabray" –extendió la mano-. "Soy Santana López."

Santana López. Puso la mano sobre la de ella automáticamente y reajusto rápidamente. No era un rostro que hubiera visto en la ciudad, se dio cuenta, sino en una revista. No era pintora de casas, a pesar de los jeans viejos y la camiseta descolorida, sino una artista. La niña de la zona que se había hecho famosa en Europa, además de su obra por ser abiertamente gay.

"Admiro tu obra" –le dijo.

"Gracias. Y yo la tuya. Y probablemente te estoy quitando el tiempo. Hare que valga la pena. Tengo algunas damas a quienes impresionar. Me puedes ayudar."

"¿Damas? ¿Plural?"

"Si. Tres, no, cuatro" –corrigió, pensando en Brittany.

"No debes tener tiempo para pintar, Señorita López."

"Santana. Me las arreglo."

"Me imagino"–ciertos tipos de mujeres siempre se las arreglaban-." ¿Flores cortadas, arreglos, plantas?"

"Ah… flores cortadas, en una caja bonita. Es más romántico ¿no? Déjame pensar "–cálculo el camino y la hora y decidió pasar a ver a Shelby primero-. "La primera es sofisticada, intelectual y practica, de corazón empalagoso. Rosas, supongo."

"Si quieres ser predecible."

Volteo a ver a Quinn.

"Seamos impredecibles."

"Un momento tengo algo atrás que te gustara."

"Algo de aquí me gusta", pensó mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta de atrás. Se dio una palmadita en el corazón.

A Sam, pensó Santana mientras paseaba por la tienda, le gustarían las líneas clásicas y definidas de ese traje color durazno que llevaba puesto. Dave, imagino, se preguntaría como darle una mano con todo el trabajo que debe costar administrar el local. Y Noah… bueno, Noah la miraría mucho tiempo y sonreiría ampliamente.

Santana suponía tenía un poco de los tres.

Regreso cargada de flores variadas y exóticas con brotes cerosos color berenjena.

"Lirios" –le dijo-. "Elegantes, sencillos, con clase, y en este color son espectaculares."

"La captaste."

Las puso en un jarrón en forma de cono.

"¿Ahora?"

"Cálida, anticuada de la mejor forma posible" –solo con pensar en Holly la hacía sonreír-. "Sencilla de la misma forma. Dulce sin ser ñoña y fuerte como de acero."

"Tulipanes" –dijo y camino al armario refrigerado de vidrio-." En este tierno rosa. Una flor callada, pero más fuerte de lo que parece" –añadió mientras las sacaba para mostrarle.

"Perfecto. Eres buena."

"Lo soy" –estaba disfrutando, no solo por la venta, sino por el juego. Por esa razón había abierto la tienda-. "¿La tercera?"

"Brittany", pensó. ¿Cómo describir a Brittany?

"Joven, dulce, divertida. Fuerte y prodigiosamente leal."

"Espera" –pensando en la imagen, Quinn volvió a salir por la puerta trasera. Y regreso con un manojo de girasoles tan grandes como platos.

"Dios, son perfectas. Estas en el negocio correcto, Lucy."

A ella le pareció el mejor de los cumplidos.

"No tendría caso estar en el incorrecto. Y ya que estas por romper mi marca en ventas en una sola visita, puedes llamarme Quinn."

"Bonito."

"¿Y la cuarta afortunada?"

"Valiente, hermosa, inteligente y sexy. Con un corazón como… "

-"El corazón de Rachel", pensó-. "Con un corazón indescriptible. La mujer más asombrosa que he conocido."

"Y aparentemente conoces muchas. Un minuto" –una vez más salió. Estaba admirando los girasoles cuando Quinn regreso con lilas asiáticas de un color escarlata triunfante.

"Hombre. Son como Rachel" –quiso tocar uno de los pétalos rojo intenso-. "Totalmente como Rachel. Me has hecho una heroína."

"Me da gusto ayudar. Las pondré en una caja y les atare listones que coordinen con el color de las flores. ¿Puedes con ellas?"

"Creo que puedo."

"Las tarjetas van incluidas. Puedes elegir lo que quieras del estante del mostrador."

"No harán falta las tarjetas" –la observo colocar tetinas con agua en los tallos. Noto que no llevaba anillo de matrimonio. La habría pintado igualmente, pero si estuviera casada habría arruinado sus otros planes.

"¿Qué flor eres?"

La miro rápidamente mientras ordenaba las primeras flores en una caja blanca como papel.

"Todas. Me gusta la variedad" –ató la primera caja con un listón morado-. "Al parecer a ti también."

"Odio romper la ilusión de que tengo un harem. Hermanas" –dijo haciendo un gesto hacia las flores-. "Aunque los girasoles son para mi sobrina, prima, hermana. La relación es un poco turbia."

"Claro."

"Las esposas de mis hermanos" –explico-. "Y la hija mayor de uno de mis hermanos. Supuse que debí aclararlo ya que te voy a pintar."

"¿Si?" –Ató la segunda caja con un listón rosa con encaje blanco-. "¿En serio?"

Saco su tarjeta de crédito, la puso en el mostrador mientras ella envolvía los girasoles.

"Piensas que solo quiero verte desnuda y no me opondría a eso."

Saco listón de su carrete.

"¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?"

"Exactamente. Pero ¿Por qué no empezamos con tu cara? Es un buen rostro. Me gusta la forma de tu cabeza."

Por primera vez sus dedos se entorpecieron un poco. Con una risa a medias, se detuvo y la vio bien otra vez.

"¿La forma de mi cabeza?"

"Claro. También a ti te gusta, o no usarías el pelo así. Dice mucho con un mínimo de preocupaciones."

Ató el moño.

"Eres hábil para definir a una mujer con pocas frases concisas."

"Me gustan las mujeres."

"Me di cuenta" –mientras terminaba con las lilas rojas, un par de clientes entraron y empezaron a mirar.

"Qué bueno", pensó Quinn. Era hora de que saliera la artística Señorita López.

"Me halaga que admire la forma de mi cabeza" –recogió su tarjeta de crédito para cobrar la venta-"Y de que alguien de su talento y reputación quiera pintarme. Pero el negocio me tiene muy ocupada y sin mucho tiempo libre. Soy extremadamente egoísta con el tiempo libre que me queda."

Le dio el total y le deslizo el recibo para firmar.

"Cierras a las seis a diario y no abres los domingos."

Debía estar fastidiada, pensó, pero en cambio estaba intrigada.

"No pasas nada por alto, ¿no?"

"Cada detalle importa" –después de firmar el recibo saco una de las tarjetas de regalo y la volteo.

Dibujo un bosquejo rápido de su cara como una flor de tallo largo, luego añadió el número telefónico de la casa antes de firmarla.

"En caso de que cambies de opinión" –dijo, ofreciéndola.

Ella estudio la tarjeta, y sintió haber hecho un gesto con los labios.

"Probablemente la venda por una buena cantidad."

"Tienes demasiada clase para eso" –apilo las cajas y las cargo-. "Gracias por las flores."

"De nada" –salió de detrás del mostrador para abrirle la puerta-." Espero que les gusten a tus hermanas."

"Les gustaran" –le dio una última mirada de reojo-. "Regresare."

"Aquí estaré" –y cerró la puerta mientras se metía el bosquejo en el bolsillo.

Le había encantado ver a Shelby, pasar solo una hora con ella. Y ver el gusto que le dio poner las flores en un florero alto y transparente. Llego a la conclusión de que eran perfectas para ella, como era perfecta para ella la enorme casa victoriana con todos los detalles estilizados que habían comprado y amueblado ella y Sam.

Había cambiado de peinado con los años, pero ahora lo levaba como más le gustaba, lacio casi hasta los hombros con esa viveza de color como si fuera un costoso abrigo de visón. No se había molestado en usar lápiz labial para trabajar en casa, y llevaba puesta una camisa sencilla planchada con pantalones negros, que supuso consideraba un atuendo casual.

Era la madre de dos niños activos, así como una socióloga y autora exitosa. Y parecía, pensó Santana, completamente serena. Tenía razones para saber que le había costado conseguir esa serenidad.

Había crecido en la misma casa que su madre. Eran medias hermanas pero totalmente opuestas. Ya que la sola idea de Sue Sylvester le tensaba los músculos del estomago, Santana la hizo a un lado y se concentro en Shelby.

"Cuando tú, Sam y los niños vinieron a Roma hace unos meses, no imagine que la siguiente vez que te vería seria aquí."

"Quería que regresaras" –sirvió unos vasos de té helado-. "Totalmente egoísta de mi parte, pero quería que regresaras. A veces mientras hacia lo que fuera, me detenía a pensar: falta algo. ¿Qué falta? Luego, si, Santana. Falta Santana. Que tonto."

"Que dulce" –le apretó la mano antes de tomar el vaso que había dejado para ella-. "Gracias."

"Cuéntamelo todo" –exigió.

Hablaron de su trabajo y el de Shelby. De los niños. De que había cambiado y que seguía igual. Cuando Santana se levanto para irse, la abrazo y se detuvo un momento más.

"Gracias por las flores. Son maravillosas."

"De un nuevo local en Market. La dueña parece saber lo que hace" –camino con Shelby de la mano hacia la puerta-. "¿Has ido?"

"Una o dos veces" –como la conocía, y muy bien, Shelby sonrío-. "Es encantadora ¿no?"

"¿Quién?" –pero cuando Shelby, solo inclino la cabeza, Santana sonrío ampliamente-. "Me atrapaste. Si, tiene una linda cara. ¿Qué sabes de ella?"

"Nada, realmente. Se mudo a finales del verano pasado, creo, y abrió la tienda para el otoño. Creo que es del área de DC. Parece que mis papas conocen a algunos de los Fabray de por ahí. Pueden ser parientes" –se encogió de hombros-. "No sé con seguridad y mis padres y yo no… nos comunicamos mucho hoy en día."

Toco su mejilla.

"Lo siento."

"No lo sientas. Tienen dos nietos espectaculares a quienes ignoran en gran medida" –"Como te ignoraron a ti", pensó-. "Peor para ellos."

"Tu madre nunca te perdono por defenderme."

"Peor para ella" –Shelby hablaba con precisión mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos-. "Mejor para mí. Y no estoy sola. Nadie lo está en esta familia."

Tenía razón al respecto, pensó Santana mientras caminaba hacia el astillero. Ningún López estaba solo. Pero no estaba segura de poder evitar que los afectara el problema que estaba por venir, incluso ahora que había regresado a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez que Quinn había cobrado la siguiente venta y se quedo sola en la tienda, saco el bosquejo del bolsillo.

Santana López. Santana López quería pintarla. Era fascinante. Y era intrigante, reconoció, como la misma artista. Una mujer podría estar intrigada sin estar interesada. Y no lo estaba.

No tenía deseos de posar, de ser escudriñada, de ser inmortalizada. Incluso por manos talentosas. Pero tenía curiosidad tanto por el concepto como por Santana López.

El artículo que había leído incluía algunos detalles de su vida personal, asi como la condicion poco comun que presentaba la morena, intersexualidad. Sabía que había llegado a Lima cuando era niña, que lo había adoptado Bill López antes de morir en un accidente automovilístico. Parte de la historia era un tanto nebulosa. No se mencionaban sus padres, y Santana no había hablado al respecto en la entrevista. Los datos que se daban eran que Bill López había sido su abuelo, y al morir, Santana había sido criada por los tres hijos adoptivos de López y sus esposas, a medida que habían ido llegando.

Hermanas, había dicho, pensando en las flores que compro. Quizá habrían sido para las mujeres que consideraba sus hermanas. No le importaba.

Le habría interesado más lo que decía el artículo sobre su obra y como su familia había impulsado su talento desde temprano. Como habían apoyado su deseo de estudiar en Europa.

En su opinión, era una niña afortunada que tenía una familia que la quería lo suficiente como para dejarla ir –descubrir, fracasar o tener éxito por sí sola. Y, pensó, que aparentemente la recibió a su regreso igual de desinteresadamente.

Aun así, era difícil imaginar a la mujer que los italianos habían llamado _il giovane insegnante_ –la joven maestra- estableciéndose en Shore para pintar paisajes.

Del mismo modo que supuso que era difícil para muchos de sus conocidos imaginar a Quinn Fabray, joven de sociedad, satisfecha vendiendo flores en una tienda de un pequeño pueblo.

No importaba lo que la gente pensara o dijera –no más de lo que suponía que le importaban esas cosas a Santana López. Había venido a alejarse de las exigencias y expectativas, las ataduras de la familia, la agitación incesante de ser usada como una cuerda en la interminable lecha de estira y afloja que jugaban sus padres.

Había venido a Lima a estar en paz, la paz que había deseado casi toda su vida.

La estaba encontrando.

Aunque su madre estaría encantada –quizá, tercamente, debido a que su madre estaría encantada con la posibilidad de que su preciosa hija atrajera el interés de Santana López, (ya que en ocasiones había expresado su abierta mentalidad aunque fuera solo por quedar bien con cierta gente) –Quinn no tenía intenciones de cultivar ese interés. Ni el interés artístico, ni el más elemental y abiertamente sexual que había visto en sus ojos cuando la miro.

Ni siquiera, para ser franca, el interés abiertamente sexual que sintió por la morena.

Los López eran, según se decía, una familia grande, compleja e inmanejable. Dios sabía que ya tenía suficiente con su familia. Una pena, reconoció dando un golpecito de la tarjeta en su mano antes de dejarla en un cajón.

"Que lastima por ambas" –murmuro y cerró el cajón con un último ruido seco.

Estaba pensando en Quinn como ella lo había hecho, y meditando los ángulos, que tonos irían mejor en un retrato. Le gustaba la idea de una perspectiva de tres cuartos de su cara, volteando hacia la izquierda pero con los ojos mirando a la distancia.

Eso encajaría con el contraste de su actitud fría y su elegancia sensual. Nunca dudo que accedería a posar. Tenía un arsenal de armas para que luchar contra la renuencia de una modelo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decidir cual funcionaria mejor con Quinn.

Dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de Aerosmith que emitía su equipo, Santana la tomo en consideración.

Era de origen adinerado, decidió. Santana reconoció el corte de diseñador y la buena tela aunque estuviera más interesada en la forma debajo del atuendo. Su voz tenía una cadencia que le indico que venía de una escuela privada de clase alta.

Había usado una cita de James McNeill Whistler para nombrar su tienda. Lo que quería decir, pensó, que tenía una educación aristócrata, o que alguien le había inculcado la poesía y literatura como había hecho Sam con ella.

Probablemente ambos.

Se sentía cómoda con su aspecto y no se ponía nerviosa cuando alguien dejaba claro que le atraía.

No estaba casada y su instinto le decía que tampoco comprometida. Una mujer como Quinn no se mudaba para estar con su novio o amante. Se había ido de Washington, empezó un negocio y lo administraba sola porque así lo quería.

Luego recordó que tan alejada había estado en cuanto a la viuda Fabray imaginaria y decidió aumentar sus posibilidades investigando un poco antes de volver a verla.

Santana entro al estacionamiento del viejo establo de ladrillo que había comprado los López a Nancy Claremont cuando su esposo tacaño se había muerto de un ataque cardiaco mientras discutía con Cy Crawford por el precio de un sándwich de albóndigas.

Al principio habían alquilado el enorme edificio, que había sido un almacén el siglo dieciocho, una procesadora de carne en el diecinueve y un almacén durante gran parte del veinte.

Luego fue un astillero, transformado y equipado por los hermanos López. Los últimos ocho años les había pertenecido.

Camino al frente, se paro con las manos en las caderas estudiando el letrero desgastado: "Barcos López." Y noto que otro nombre había sido añadido a los cuatro que estaban ahí al principio.

_Brittany López._

Mientras Santana sonreía, ella abrió la puerta principal.

Llevaba un cinturón lleno de herramientas en las caderas y una gorra de los Orioles cubriéndole la frente. Su cabello, color miel quemada, salía por la parte trasera de la gorra y caía sobre su espalda.

Sus botas de trabajo desgastadas y manchadas parecían como de muñeca. Sus pies eran tan pequeños. Y una gran voz, pensó cuando lanzo un grito de alegría mientras corría hacia ella.

Brinco, se impulso con las manos de sus hombros y la abrazó con las piernas rodeándole la cintura. La visera de la gorra la golpeo en la frente cuando le dio un beso largo y tronado en la boca.

"Mi Santana" –con un grito fuerte ato sus brazos en su cuello-. "No te vuelvas a ir. Maldita sea, no te atrevas a irte otra vez."

"No puedo. Pasan demasiadas cosas aquí cuando no estoy. Hazte hacia atrás" –ordeno, y la alejo para estudiar su cara.

A los dos años había sido una pequeña princesa para ella. A los veinte, era muy atlética y atractiva.

"Dios, te pusiste bonita" –dijo.

"¿Si? Tu también."

"¿Por qué no estás en la universidad?"

"No empieces" –puso los ojos azules en blanco y se bajo de un salto-. "Lo hice por dos años y habría sido más feliz en una cadena de presos. Esto es lo que quiero hacer" –señalo el letrero con el pulgar-. "Ahí está mi nombre para probarlo."

"Siempre tuviste a Dave en la palma de la mano."

"Quizá. Pero no tuve que hacerlo. Papá entendió y después de preocuparse, también mamá. Nunca fui la estudiante que fuiste tú Santana, y nunca fuiste la constructora de barcos que soy yo."

"Mierda. Te dejo sola unos años y te dan delirios de grandeza. Si vas a insultarme ni te daré tu regalo."

"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es?" –ataco picándole las costillas, su parte más vulnerable-. "Dame"

"Basta. Bueno, bueno. Hombre, no cambias."

"¿Para qué meterse con la perfección? Entrega el botín y nadie saldrá herido."

"Esta en el auto" –señalo hacia el estacionamiento y tuvo la satisfacción de ver como se quedaba con la boca abierta.

"¿Un Jaguar? Nena" –se lanzo sobre el césped hacia el estacionamiento para pasar los dedos con reverencia por el capo plateado-. "Noah llorara cuando lo vea. Va a llorar. Dame las llaves para probarlo."

"Claro, cuando estemos comiendo helados en el infierno."

"No seas mala. Puedes venir conmigo. Iremos a Crawford y compraremos…" -se distrajo cuando saco una caja blanca del maletero. Parpadeo mirando la caja, luego a Santana, luego se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

"Me compraste flores. Me diste un regalo de niña. ¡Ay, déjame ver! ¿Qué clase son?" –sacó una navaja de trabajo del cinturón, cortó el listón y tiro de la tapa-. "Girasoles. Mira que felices se ven."

"Me recordaron a ti."

"Te quiero mucho" –no dejaba de ver las flores-. "He estado tan molesta porque te fuiste" –cuando se le quebró la voz, le dio una palmadita torpe en el hombro-. "No voy a llorar" –farfullo y se contuvo-. "¿Qué soy? ¿Una cobarde?"

"Nunca."

"Bueno, entonces regresaste" –volvió a abrazarla-. "Me encantan las flores."

"Qué bueno" –dio una palmadita a la mano que estaba tratando de metérsele en el bolsillo-. "No te voy a dar las llaves. Tengo que irme. Traigo flores para Holly. Quiero ir a verla camino a casa."

"No está. Es su tarde de hacer recados, luego recogerá a Deke de la escuela y lo dejara en su clase de piano y así. No sé como hace todo eso. Se las llevare" –añadió Brittany-. "Las flores le ayudaran a no extrañarte tanto hoy."

"Dile que tratare de ir mañana, de otra forma la veré el domingo" –paso la caja del maletero a la pequeña camioneta azul.

Brittany puso las flores en la cabina junto a las de su madre.

"Ahora tienes tiempo. Vamos por Noah y presume tu auto. Ya te digo, llorara como un bebé. Me muero por verlo."

"Que mala eres, Britt." –Santana le paso el brazo por el hombro-. "Me gusta eso de ti. Ahora dime todo lo que sepas sobre la florista. Quinn."

"Claro" –Brittany la miro con malicia mientras caminaba hacia le edificio-. "Con que a esas vamos."

"Puede ser."

"Te diré una cosa. Veámonos en Shiney's después de cenar. Como a las ocho. Cómprame un trago y te diré todo lo que se."

"Eres menor de edad"

"Si, como si nunca hubiera tomado cerveza" –replico-. "Un refresco, Mamá. Y recuerda, en menos de seis meses seré mayor de edad."

"Hasta entonces, mientras yo pague, bebes Coca" –le bajo la visera de la gorra, luego abrió la puerta y salieron.

Noah no se echo a llorar, pensó después Santana, pero si se le cayó la baba. Casi con una genuflexión. Poco después, Santana pensó mientras se estacionaba frente a Shiney's Pub, Noah –al ser más grande y malo que Brittany - le quito las llaves y voló a dar un paseo.

Luego, por supuesto, pasaron una hora muy satisfactoria parados admirando el motor.

Santana observo la camioneta pick up a lado de su auto. Brittany siempre llegaba a tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de Shiney's y lo sintió como otra bienvenida. Otro lugar de siempre en Shore, pensó. Shiney'a Pub siempre parecería como si necesitara limpieza, las meseras siempre serian de piernas largas, y tocaban las peores bandas en vivo del estado de Maryland. Mientras el cantante masacraba a The Bare naked Ladies, Santana hecho un vistazo a las mesas y barra buscando a una rubiecita con gorra de beisbol.

Sus ojos pasaron por encima y regresaron de pronto.

De hecho estaba en la barra, pero de aspecto urbano y curvilíneo, vestida totalmente de negro con el pelo color miel quemada en espirales que le caían por la espalda mientras discutía acaloradamente con un tipo como cualquier chico de universidad.

Con la boca de enojo, preparándose para un enfrentamiento, Santana se acerco a mostrar al Chico Universitario lo que pasaba cuando alguien ligaba con su hermana.

"Mentira" –la voz de Brittany era golpeada como látigo e hizo que la boca de santana emitiera un gruñido-. "Todo es mentira. La rotación de lanzadores es solida, tienen buen cuadro. Están bateando mejor. Para el partido de estrellas, Los Birds jugaran mejor que el promedio de quinientos."

"No llegaran a quinientos en toda la temporada" –respondió su adversario-. "Y estarán peor que en el sótano para el partido de estrellas."

"Apuesta" –Brittany saco un billete de veinte del bolsillo, lo puso en la barra.

Y Santana suspiro. Podía parecer un trocito de pan, pero nadie mordía a su Brittany.

"Santana" –dijo al verla. Brittany extendió el brazo y tomo el suyo y la atrajo hacia la barra-. "Matt Jacoby" –dijo señalando con la cabeza al hombre sentado junto a ella-. "Cree que porque juega un poco de beisbol sabe algo de los Bigs."

"He escuchado mucho sobre ti" –Matt extendió la mano-. "De esta vaga sentimental que cree que los Orioles tienen oportunidad de ser mediocres esta temporada."

Santana le dio la mano.

"Si quieres suicidarte, Matt, consigue un arma. Será menos doloroso que incitar a esta a desollarte lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, con una espátula."

"Me gusta vivir en el peligro" –dijo y deslizo su silla-. "Siéntate te la estaba apartando. Debo irme. Nos vemos Britt."

"Me deberás veinte dólares en julio" –grito, luego enfoco su atención en Santana-. "Matt es un buen tipo, salvo el defecto fatal que lo alienta a ser admirador de los Mariners."

"Pensé que te estaba ligando."

"¿Matt?" –Brittany miro fijamente las mesas con una mirada engreída y femenina que incomodo a Santana-. "Claro que lo estaba haciendo. Lo tengo en reserva. Estoy saliendo con Mike Anderson por ahora."

"¿Mike?" –Santana casi se ahoga-. "¿Mike Anderson?" –La idea de que Brittany y uno de sus amigos de la infancia estuvieran juntos (de esa forma) hizo que Santana llamara al cantinero-. "Necesito una cerveza, Rolling Rock."

"Tampoco nos podemos ver tanto" –sabiendo que estaba provocándola, Brittany continuo alegremente-. "Está haciendo prácticas en St. Chris General. Las rotaciones en el hospital son pesadas. Pero cuando tenemos tiempo, vale la pena."

"Cállate. Es demasiado grande para ti."

"Siempre me han gustado los hombres mayores" –le pellizco la mejilla apropósito-. "Linda. Además solo son como cinco años de diferencia. Aun así, si quieres hablar de mi vida amorosa…"

"No quiero" –Santana alcanzo la botella que el cantinero le había puesto enfrente, bebió un gran sorbo-. "De verdad no quiero."

"Bien, ya no hablemos de mi entonces, hablemos de ti. ¿En cuántos idiomas ligaste cuando estabas saqueando Europa?"

"No estaba en un maratón sexual. Estaba trabajando."

"A algunas chicas les encanta lo artístico. Quizá tu florista sea una de ellas y tengas suerte."

"Obviamente has convivido con mis hermanos demasiado. Te hicieron mal pensada. ¿Solo puedes decirme lo que sabes de ella?"

"Bueno" -tomo un tazón de galletas saladas de la barra y empezó a comer-. "Entonces, llego hace cerca de un año. Paso la semana merodeando. Viendo lugares para comercio" –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-. "Lo supe por Doug Motts. ¿Recuerdas a Dougie, el niño gordito? Se dice que estuvo comprometida con un asistente de alto nivel de la Casa Blanca que la engaño con otra mujer. Ella lo dejo."

"Bueno, pues según Doug, sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando y les dijo que le llamaran a DC cuando surgiera algo parecido. Ahora, Doug…" -señalo su vaso vacio cuando el cantinero paso por ahí-, "casi había puesto en marcha a los agentes inmobiliarios y esperaba engancharla. Así que busco un poco más, tratando de sacar información sobre su posible cliente. Le dijo que había visitado St. Chris un par de veces de niña y eso dio a Duog un punto de partida."

"Ma Crawford" –dijo Santana riendo.

"Esa misma. Ma Crawford sabe todo lo que hay que saber. Y la mujer tiene memoria como de una manada de elefantes. Recordó a los Fabray. Con un nombre así, ¿quién no? Pero sobresalían porque recordaba que cuando era niña, la señora F venia de visita con su familia. Su familia que tiene dinero de sobra. Fabray Technologies. Los que hacemos todo. Los que aparecemos en Fortune Five Hundred. Relacionados con el Senador James Fabray, el caballero de Maryland."

"Ah. Esos Fabray."

"Y el Senador, que sería el abuelo de la florista, le tenía cariño a Eastern Shore. Estamos hablando de una mega fortuna familiar en esta combinación. Como un carajo imperio."

"Y la joven, núbil y extremadamente rica Quinn alquila un comercio en St. Chris y vende flores."

"Compra un edificio en St. Chris" –corrigió Brittany-. "Compro el lugar, un espacio comercial de primera en nuestro pequeño reino. Unos meses después de que Doug tuviera la suerte de hacerse cargo del mostrador de Shore Realtors cuando ella entro, ese lugar se puso a la venta. Los dueños anteriores viven en Pennsylvania, lo alquilaron a varios comerciantes que tuvieron altibajos ahí. ¿Recuerdas la tienda de piedras, cristales, velas para rituales y grabaciones de meditación?"

"Si, el tipo que la dirigía tenía un tatuaje de un dragón en la mano derecha."

"Ese lugar duró más de lo que todos nos imaginamos, pero a la hora de renovar el contrato el año pasado, cerró. Doug, que olio una comisión, llama a F para decirle que acababa de abrirse un lugar de alquiler en Market y ella lo hace salivar cuando pregunta si los propietarios están interesados en vender. Cuando lo estuvieron, y se llego a un acuerdo, canto el coro de "Aleluya". Luego lo hace el hombre más feliz de St. Chris cuando le pide que también le encuentre una casa. Viene, mira las tres que le muestra, le gusta una vieja casa victoriana destartalada en Oyster Inlet. Otra propiedad de primera" –añadió Brittany-. "La florista es lista."

"¿Esa vieja casa azul?" –Pregunto Santana-. "¿La que parecía una galleta a medio comer? ¿Compro esa?"

"Totalmente" –Brittany asintió con la cabeza mientras comía galletas-. "Guy la compro hace unos tres años, la arreglo, quiso transformarla."

"Por ahí no hay mucho más que hierbas de pantanal y matorrales" –pero se alzaba sobre la curva del rio, recordó. Esa agua color tabaco que brillaba como ámbar cuando el sol alumbraba a través de los robles y gomeros.

"A tu niña le gusta la privacidad" –le dijo Brittany-. "No habla. Es cortes y servicial con sus clientes, educada y hasta amable, pero con cautela. Es cautelosa."

"Es nueva por aquí" –Dios sabía que comprendía como era encontrarse en un lugar que tenia exactamente lo que quería, y no estar seguro de si encontraría su lugar ahí.

"Es extranjera" –Brittany sacudió el hombro en la manera típica de los López-. "Será nueva aquí por los próximos veinte años."

"Probablemente necesite una amiga."

"Y hablando de ella, tu nueva amiga acaba de entrar."

"¿Quién?" –pero ya sabía, incluso antes de girar en el banco. Antes de buscar entre la multitud y verla. Se veía maravillosamente fuera de lugar entre los lancheros y sus caras marcadas por el viento y manos cicatrizadas, y los estudiantes universitarios de zapatos a la moda y camisas holgadas.

Su traje seguía planchado y perfecto, su cara un ovalo de alabastro en luz apagada.

Debía saber que todos voltearon al verla entrar, pensó. Las mujeres siempre sabíamos. Pero ella se movía con decisión y gracia rodeando las mesas manchadas y sillas desvejecidas.

"Que clase" –fue el resumen de Brittany.

"Ah, sí" –Santana saco dinero para las bebidas, lo dejo caer sobre la barra-. "Te voy a plantar muchacha."

Brittany abrió los ojos exagerando la conmoción.

"Me asombras."

Quinn se detuvo junto a una mesa y comenzó a hablar con una mesera. La atención de Santana estaba concentrada en Quinn que le tomo un momento reconocer a la otra mujer.

Terri Hardgrove. Rubia, malhumorada y en forma. Salieron un par de memorables meses en su penúltimo año de preparatoria. No había terminado bien, recordó Santana y casi se desvió para evitar un enfrentamiento.

Pero trato de sonreír casualmente y de pasar de largo hasta que escucho parte de la conversación.

"No voy a tomar el departamento después de todo" –dijo Terri mientras equilibraba su bandeja sobre una cadera-. "J.J. y yo solucionamos las cosas."

"J.J." –Quinn inclino la cabeza-. "¿Ese sería el desgraciado, basura mentirosa que nunca querías volver a ver aunque estuviera dando sus últimos suspiros?"

"Bueno" –Terri cambio de pie y pestañeo-. "No habíamos solucionado las cosas cuando lo dije. Y pensé, ya sabes, al diablo con él, me conseguiré una casa y volveré a ser soltera. Es solo que vi tu letrero de "Se alquila" cuando estaba enojada con él. Pero solucionamos las cosas."

"Eso dijiste. Felicidades. Habría sido amable si hubieras ido esa tarde como acordamos para decírmelo."

"lo siento, pero fue cuando…"

"Estaban solucionando las cosas" –termino Quinn.

"Hola, Terri."

Lanzo un chillido, Santana recordó que siempre había chillado. Aparentemente, no lo había superado.

"¡Santana! ¡Santana López! Mírate."

"¿Cómo va todo?"

"Todo va bien. Escuche que habías regresado, y aquí estas. En vivo y doblemente guapa, también famosa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la preparatoria de St. Chris"

"Mucho tiempo" –acordó y miro a Quinn.

"¿Se conocen?" –pregunto Terri.

"Nos conocimos" –dijo Quinn-. "Los dejo para que se pongan al tanto sobre los viejos tiempos. Espero que tu y J.J. sean muy felices."

"¿Tu y J.J. Wyatt?"

Terri se atuso.

"Es verdad. Prácticamente estamos comprometidos."

"Luego nos vemos. Podrás contármelo todo" –se fue para alcanzar a Quinn, dejando a Terri haciendo puchero.

"J.J. Wyatt" –dijo Santana cuando alcanzo a Quinn-. "Tacle ofensivo de los Sharks de la preparatoria de St. Chris .paso de triturar tantas cabezas como pudo en la universidad local antes de que incluso sus aptitudes de bulldog en el campo pudieran evitar que reprobara."

"Gracias por ese fascinante relato de historia local."

"Estas molesta. ¿Por qué no te compro un trago y me lo cuantas todo?"

"No quiero un trago, gracias, y me voy de aquí antes de que mis tímpanos sufran daños irreversibles por la versión de "Jack And Diane" de esa asombrosamente ruidosa banda carente de talento."

Decidió que era un punto a su favor reconocer la destrozada canción, y le abrió la puerta. Empezó a sugerir ir a beber a otra parte, pero vio la arruga de enojo entre sus cejas que la habría rechazado.

"¿Tienes un departamento en alquiler?"

"Aparentemente" –siguió desdeñosa, hacia el lado del conductor de su camioneta SUV Mercedes.

Santana puso la mano en la manija antes que ella, luego se apoyo sociablemente contra la puerta.

"¿Dónde?"

"Arriba de la tienda."

"¿Y quieres alquilarlo?"

"Esta vacio Me parece un espacio desperdiciado."

"Arriba de la tienda" –repitió, y recordó el edificio. Dos pisos, sí, eso era-. "Tres ventanas atrás y adelante" –dijo en voz alta-. "Debe haber buena iluminación. ¿Qué tan grande es?"

"Ochenta y cuatro metros cuadrados incluyendo una pequeña cocina estilo barco."

"Suficientemente grande. Veámoslo."

"¿Perdón?"

"Muéstrame el lugar. Puedo estar interesada."

Meneo impacientemente las llaves que tenía en la mano."-¿Quieres que te muestre el departamento ahora?"

"No quieres desperdiciar espacio. ¿Por qué perder tiempo?" –Le abrió la puerta del auto-. "Te sigo no tardo" –dijo con una amplia sonrisa relajada-. "Me decido rápido."


	4. Chapter 4

Ella también se decidía rápido, pensó Quinn mientras salía del estacionamiento del bar. Y había medido a Santana López.

Una mujer segura y talentosa. Cada aspecto probablemente se alimentaba del otro. El hecho de que sus asperezas lograran brillar por haberlas pulido era fascinante, algo que estaba segura que la morena sabía bien.

Y lo usaba bien.

No había problemas para encontrar estacionamiento. Apenas eran las nueve de una noche fresca de primavera, pero el puerto todavía no estaba vacío. Aun había algunos barcos amarrados, meciéndose en la corriente, personas dispersas, probablemente turistas, paseando bajo la luz de la luna menguante.

Apago las luces, el motor, y recogió su bolso. Santana estaba ahí, abriendo su puerta, antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

"Está bastante oscuro. Cuidado por donde caminas" –la tomo del brazo, empezó a guiarla hacia la escalera de madera que llevaba al segundo piso.

"Veo bien, gracias" –se aparto de la morena y abrió el bolso para sacar las llaves-. "Hay estacionamiento" –empezó-. "Y una entrada privada, como puedes ver."

Encendió las luces, luego dejo la puerta abierta intencionalmente cuando la otra entro. Inmediatamente vio que no debió molestarse. Santana no le estaba prestando atención.

Fue hasta las ventanas del frente primero, se detuvo a mirar, parada como si estuviera relajada y atenta. Y decidió que también sensual. Usaba los jeans andrajosos con más estilo que muchas personas con trajes de hasta cinco mil dólares.

Había manchas de pintura en sus zapatos.

Parpadeo, regresando al tiempo que empezó a hablar entre dientes.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Qué? Ah, solo calculaba la luz, el sol, los ángulos. Cosas" –paso a las ventanas traseras, se paro igual que en las otras. Farfullo como lo había hecho al frente.

Quinn noto que hablaba sola. Bueno, no era tan raro, en realidad. Ella misma había tenido conversaciones enteras sola.

"La cocina…" -inicio Quinn.

"No importa" –dijo y, frunciendo el ceño, miro el techo fijamente, tan intensamente y enfocado que Quinn se descubrió mirando con ella. Después de unos segundos de silencio, viendo hacia arriba, se sintió absurda.

"¿Hay algún problema con el techo? Me aseguraron que el techo es sólido y sé que no gotea."

"Sí. ¿Te opones a los tragaluces? Yo corro con los gastos."

"Yo. . . bueno, no sé. Supongo. . . "

"Funcionaria."

Deambulo otra vez por la habitación, imaginando donde irían sus lienzos, pinturas, caballete, una mesa de dibujo, repisas para material y equipo. "_Tendré que poner un sofá o cama"_, pensó. Mejor una cama para pasar la noche en caso de que trabajara hasta tarde.

"Es un buen espacio" –dijo después de un rato-. "Con los tragaluces, funcionara. Lo tomo."

Se recordó que no había acordado instalar tragaluces. Pero tampoco encontraba una buena razón para negarse.

"Fue rápido, como anunciaste. ¿No quieres ver la cocina, el baño?"

"¿Tienen todo lo que las cocinas y el baño deben tener?"

"Sí. Pero no hay tina, solo una ducha."

"No planeo tomar muchos baños de burbujas" –regreso a las ventanas del frente-. "Vista de primera."

"Sí, es linda. No me incumbe, pero supongo que tienes varios lugares donde quedarte mientras estas aquí. ¿Para que necesitas un departamento?"

"No quiero vivir aquí, quiero trabajar aquí. Necesito un taller" –explico-. "Me estoy quedando en la casa de Noah y Rachel, y eso me conviene. Conseguiré un lugar para mí con el tiempo, pero no hasta que encuentre exactamente lo que quiero. Porque no esto de visita en St. Chris. Regresé para quedarme."

"Ya veo. Bueno, un taller entonces. Lo que explica lo de los tragaluces."

"Soy mejor inquilina que Terri" –dijo porque sintió su duda-. "No tendré fiestas ruidosas ni peleas a gritos, por las que es famosa."

"Un punto a tu favor" –murmuró.

"¿Cuántos necesito? Realmente quiero el sitio. Necesito volver a trabajar. ¿Qué opinas de un contrato de seis meses?"

"Seis meses. Había planeado todo un año."

"Seis meses nos da a ambas una salida rápida si no funciona."

Frunció los labios para considerarlo.

"Es verdad."

"¿Cuánto pides?"

Le dio el alquiler mensual que había establecido.

"Querré el primero y último mes de alquiler cuando firmes el contrato. Y otro mes como depósito."

"Ay. Que estricta."

Ahora si sonrió.

"Terri me fastidió. Tú pagaras el precio."

"Lo tendré mañana" –tomo su mano y la sostuvo. _"Sin anillo"_, pensó otra vez. Los largos dedos de reino de hadas y uñas sin pintar-. "¿Has pensado en posar para mí?"

"No."

Su sonrisa apareció con su respuesta llana y precisa.

"Te convenceré."

Al día siguiente Santana había entrado a toda prisa a la florería y tan pronto como había abierto la puerta, le había entregado la cantidad pactada, firmó el contrato, tomo las llaves y salió disparada.

No había coqueteado, ni sonreído persuasivamente.

Lo cual era lo mejor, recordó Quinn mientras trabajaba en el jardín de su casa. No quería coqueteos ni persuasiones en ese momento.

Pero, habría sido bueno, de alguna forma, imaginar haber tenido la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo entre ellas. Probablemente tenía una cita el sábado por la mañana con alguna de las mujeres que la habían esperado cuando no estaba. Parecía del tipo al que las mujeres esperaban. Aun con el pelo desalineado, la constitución delgada. Y las manos. ¿Cómo no notar las manos de palmas delgadas, dedos largos? Con una elegancia tosca en ellas que hacía a una mujer (algunas mujeres, corrigió) fantasear con ser acariciadas por ellas.

Quinn arreglaba el jardín de su casa, se sentó en cuclillas y suspiro porque sabía que había pensado en esa posibilidad más que un momento pasajero. Solo porque es a la primera persona a la que había sentido atraída en... Dios, ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

No había tenido más de una cita en todo un año.

Se recordó que era por decisión propia. Y no iba a cambiar de parecer y terminar en los brazos de Santana López.

Seguiría como hasta entonces, estableciendo su hogar, dirigiendo su negocio mientras Santana hacia lo suyo y pintaba sobre su cabeza a diario.

Se acostumbraría a su presencia arriba, luego dejaría de notar que estaba ahí. Cuando terminara el contrato vería si…

"Maldita sea. La llave del cuarto de servicio."

Había olvidado dársela. Bueno, ella había olvidado recordarle que se la diera.

"_No es mi problema",_ pensó y arranco una mala hierba de un tirón. Santana quería usar el almacén, y de no haber tenido tanta prisa por irse, habría recordado darle la llave.

Planto geranios, añadió algunas espuelas. Luego, maldiciendo, se levantó.

La molestaría todo el día. Se obsesionaría, reconoció mientras caminaba indignada por la casa. Se preocuparía y se preguntaría sobre lo que fuera que llegara de Roma al siguiente día. Era mucho más fácil tomar la copia que tenía en casa, ir a la casa de Rachel López y dejarla.

No le tomaría más de veinte minutos y podría aprovechar para pasar por el vivero.

Dejo sus guantes de jardinería y herramientas en una canasta en la baranda.

Ya iba atrasada y era su propia culpa. No había motivo, ningún motivo sensato para sentirse obligada a ducharse, a quitarse la ropa sucia de jardinería. Ciertamente no había motivo, pensó, irritada consigo misma, para haber pasado parte de su precioso domingo preocupándose por el maquillaje.

Ahora ya había pasado el medio día.

No importaba, se dijo. Era un hermoso día para manejar. Pasaría dos minutos con Santana López y la llave, luego se mimaría yendo al vivero.

Claro que ahora tendría que cambiarse a su ropa de jardinería, pero eso no venia al caso. Plantaría, se haría una limonada y se sentaría a regodearse por el brillo de un trabajo bien hecho.

La vieja casa blanca era perfecta para este ambiente. Bordeada de bosque, con agua rodeando la parte trasera y el césped arreglado y adornado de flores al frente. Ya la había admirado antes, como estaba ahí, tan acogedora y cómoda con sus mecedoras en el porche y persianas azul desteñido.

A pesar de que sentía que lo banal y privado de su propia casa le sentaba perfectamente, podía admirar el carácter de la casa de los López. Le daba un sentido de orden sin reglamentación. La clase de hogar, reflexiono, en la que se permitía subir los pies en las mesas de centro. Nadie habría soñado con poner un talón sobre la mesa Luis XIV de su madre. Ni siquiera su padre.

El número de automóviles en el camino de entrada la hizo fruncir el ceño. Un Corvette blanco, antiguo, supuso, una camioneta SUV de algún tipo que parecía tener alto kilometraje. Un elegante convertible pequeño, un auto de tres puertas que debía tener veinte años, una camioneta pick up masculina y el lustroso Jaguar de Santana.

Se estaciono detrás.

"_Dos minutos",_ se recordó, y tomo el bolso mientras apagaba el motor. Inmediatamente escucho la explosión de música. Los adolecentes, se imagino mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal, con los pasos inconscientemente al ritmo de Match box 20.

Admiro las macetas y tinas de flores en el porche. Rachel, sabía, tenía una buena mano para combinar flores. Toco enérgicamente, luego golpeo más fuerte antes de suspirar.

Nadie iba a escuchar con la música, aunque usara un ariete. Resignada, bajó el porche y empezó a caminar al costado de la casa. Escucho más que música esta vez. Había gritos, chillidos y lo que solo podía describir como una risa maniaca.

Los niños deben tener fiesta. Regresaría, daría la llave a alguno de los hijos de Rachel y se iría.

El perro salió primero, una bala de pelo negro con la lengua de fuera. Ladraba como una ametralladora y aunque le gustaban mucho los perros. Quinn se detuvo de inmediato.

"Hola. Ah, buen perro."

Pareció tomarlo como una invitación para correr en círculos a su alrededor, luego presiono la nariz en su entrepierna.

"Bueno" –puso una mano firme debajo de su mandíbula, levantándola-. "Eso fue demasiado amable" –lo acaricio rápidamente y le dio un empujoncito, pudo dar un paso más antes de que un muchacho pasara gritando por el costado de la casa. Aunque tenía un arma de plástico en la mano, estaba en seria retirada.

Logro darle la vuelta.

"Sera mejor que corra" –dijo sin aliento, antes de ver un destello de movimiento de reojo.

Un instante antes de recibir un disparo mortal al corazón, con un chorro de agua fría.

El impacto fue tan grande que abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Justo detrás de ella el niño murmuro:

"Oh, no."

Y abandono el campo.

Santana, con un rifle de agua en mano, el cabello chorreando por el ataque previo echó una mirada a Quinn.

"Oh, mierda."

Indefensa, Quinn miraba al suelo. Su camisa roja planchada y pantalones azul marino estaban empapados. El remojón le había llegado a la cara, haciendo que el tiempo que paso preocupándose por ella fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

Levanto la mirada, que había cambiado de pasmada a abrasadora, y noto que Santana parecía una mujer que luchaba por contener la risa.

"¿Estás loca?"

"Lo siento, de veras" –trago saliva, sabiendo que la risa que contenía en la garganta la condenaría-. "Lo siento" –logro decir mientras se acercaba a ella-. "Iba tras Jake, el pequeño bastardo me pilló. Quedaste atrapada entre dos fuegos" –intento una sonrisa encantadora, saco un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans-. "Lo que comprueba que no hay víctimas inocentes en la guerra."

"Lo que comprueba" –dijo entre dientes- "que algunas personas son idiotas a las que no se les puede confiar un juguete."

"Oye, oye, es una Súper Soaker 5000" –levanto el arma de agua pero, al ver el brillo en sus ojos, la bajo rápidamente-. "Total, lo siento mucho. ¿Quieres una cerveza?"

"Puedes tomar tu cerveza y tu Súper Soaker 5000 y…"

"¡Santana!" –Rachel rodeo la casa corriendo, luego emitió un enorme suspiro-. "Imbécil."

"Jake" –dijo en voz baja y juro vengarse-."Rachel, solo estábamos…"

"Silencio" –la pico con el dedo, luego le paso el brazo por el hombro a Quinn-. "Disculpa a los niños idiotas. Pobrecita. Entraremos y te daré ropa seca."

"No, en serio, solo…"

"Insisto" –interrumpió Rachel, guiándola hacia el frente de la casa-. "Que recibimiento. Diría que las cosas por lo general no son tan locas por aquí, pero mentiría."

Asiendo a Quinn firmemente (Rachel sabia cuando alguien estaba listo para escapar) la guio a la casa al segundo piso.

"Hoy está un poco más loco porque toda la pandilla esta aquí. Es una bienvenida para Santana. Los chicos están por hervir cangrejos. Te quedaras."

"No podría importunar" –su enfado rápidamente estaba convirtiéndose en vergüenza-. "Solo pase a dejar a Santana la llave del cuarto de servicio. Debería…"

"Ponerte ropa seca, comer algo, beber un poco de vino" –dijo Rachel afectuosamente-. "Los jeans de Kevin te quedaran" –saco una camisa azul de algodón de su armario-. "Veré si puedo encontrar un par en el agujero negro de su habitación."

"Es solo un poco de agua. Debería estar abajo con su familia. Debería irme."

"Cielo, estas empapada y temblando. Quítate esas cosas húmedas. Las pondremos en la secadora mientras comemos. Será solo un minuto."

Y salió de la habitación dejando sola a Quinn.

La mujer no parecía tan… dominante, decidió Quinn, en sus visitas a la florería. Se pregunto si alguien había ganado una discusión con ella en la vida.

Pero la verdad era que tenía frio. Dándose por vencida se quito la camisa mojada, suspiro y se quito el sostén igualmente mojado. Se estaba abotonando cuando Rachel volvió a entrar.

"Éxito" –ofreció a Quinn un par de Levi's-. "¿La camisa está bien?"

"Si, está bien. Gracias."

"Trae tus cosas húmedas a la cocina cuando estés lista" –empezó a irse una vez más, luego volteo-. "Y ¿Quinn? Bienvenida al manicomio."

Buena descripción, pensó Quinn. Podía escuchar los gritos y la risa, el ruido de la música a través de la ventana abierta. Le parecía que la mitad de debía estar en la fiesta del patio trasero de la familia López. Pero cuando se asomo, se dio cuenta que el ruido era generado solamente por los López. Había adolecentes de varios tamaños y sexos corriendo, y dos, no, tres perros. Eran cuatro, noto mientras un enorme perro salió del agua y corrió al césped para sacudirse y mojar a todos los que fuera posible.

El niño que Santana había estado persiguiendo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Obviamente, Santana había logrado alcanzarlo. Había barcos atados en el muelle, lo que explicaba, supuso, porque el número de automóviles en el camino de entrada no correspondía al número de asistentes.

Los López navegaban.

También eran ruidosos, húmedos y desordenados. La escena debajo no era como la de los eventos sociales al aire libre de sus padres o sus reuniones familiares. La música haría sido clásica, y sorda. Las conversaciones habrían sido tranquilas y ordenadas. Y en las mesas habrían deslizado meticulosamente algún tipo de tema de ingenioso. Su madre era genial con los temas, y dictaban sus deseos precisos al encargado del servicio de la comida, que sabia como entregar resultados. No estaba segura se saber cómo socializar, incluso brevemente, en medio de este tipo de caos. Pero apenas podía hacer otra cosa sin ser grosera.

Se puso los Levi's. El niño (Kevin, pensó que había dicho Rachel) era alto. Tuvo que doblar un par de veces el dobladillo. Se vio en el lindo espejo de marco de madera que estaba en la mesa de noche, y suspirando, tomo un pañuelo de papel para limpiarse las manchas de rímel causadas por la inesperada ducha.

Junto el resto de sus cosas húmedas y bajo.

Había un piano en la sala. Parecía antiguo y muy usado. Las lilas rojas que había vendido a Santana estaban en un florero de cristal cortado encima, y despedían su fragancia en el ambiente.

El sofá parecía nuevo, la alfombra vieja. Era, pensó Quinn, una habitación muy familiar, de colores alegres, cojines cómodos, algunos pelos de perro y toques femeninos de las flores y velas. Había fotografías esparcidas por varias partes, todas en marcos diferentes. No había habido un intento de coordinarlos, y eso era lo que les daba encanto, decidió.

Había pinturas (paisajes marinos, de ciudades, naturalezas muertas) que con seguridad eran de Santana. Pero fue un encantador bosquejo a lápiz lo que la atrajo. Era una laberíntica casa vieja, rodeada de bosque, adornada de agua. Decía, con total sencillez: este es un hogar. Y la tocaba de un modo que la hacía anhelar.

Al acercarse, estudio la cuidadosa firma en la esquina inferior. Una firma tan cuidadosa, que supo que era de una niña aun antes de ver la fecha impresa abajo.

Lo había dibujado de niña, se percato. Una niña haciendo un retrato de su casa –y ya reconociendo su valor, ya lo suficientemente talentosa e intuitiva para expresar ese valor, esa calidez y estabilidad con su lápiz. Inútilmente, su corazón se ablandó hacia ella. Podía ser una idiota con una pistola de agua demasiado grande, pero una buena mujer. Si el arte reflejaba al artista, era una mujer muy especial.

Siguió el sonido de las voces hasta la cocina. Este, reconoció inmediatamente, era otro centro familiar, uno liderado por una mujer que se tomaba la cocina en serio. Las barras largas eran de un blanco prístino que hacia contraste brillante y feliz con los adornos rojos como manzana de caramelo. Estaban cubiertos de fuentes y tazones de comida.

Santana estaba parada abrazando a Rachel. Sus cabezas estaba juntas, y aunque continuaba abriendo un tazón, había unidad en su postura.

Amor. Quinn podía sentir como fluía por toda la habitación, su flujo sencillo, fuerte y estable. El alboroto podía continuar afuera, la gente podía haber entrado y salido por la puerta trasera, pero ellas dos hacían una islita de afecto.

Siempre le había atraído ese tipo de conexión, y se descubrió sonriendo antes de que la mujer (se trataba de Holly) se apartara del enorme congelador con otro plato en la mano.

"Oh, Quinn. Dame eso."

Holly puso el tazón a un lado; Rachel y Santana voltearon. Y la sonrisa de Quinn se atenuó a cortesía.

Su corazón pudo haberse ablandado hacia la artista, pero no estaba por perdonar fácilmente a la idiota.

"Gracias. Solo están húmedos."

Rachel levanto las cejas mientras Santana tomaba una fuente, luego empujo la puerta para que Quinn saliera con su tazón de ensalada de col. Luego Rachel le levanto las cejas a Holly.

"Se ven lindas juntas."

"Es verdad" -concordó Holly-. "Me cae bien" –fue a la puerta a espiar junto a Rachel-. "Siempre es un poco fría al principio, luego se anima o se relaja, supongo. Es muy bonita ¿no? Y tan… pulida."

"El dinero por lo general te da un destello. Sigue siendo un poco tiesa, pero si este grupo no puede relajarla, nada lo hará. Santana se siente muy atraída."

"Eso note" –Holly volteo a ver a Rachel-. "Supongo que es mejor que sepamos de ella."

"Eso es exactamente lo que pensé" –volvió por el vino.

Los hermanos López incluyendo Santana, eran muestras impresionantes de la especie de forma individual. Como grupo, decidió Quinn, eran asombrosos. Es posible que no tuvieran la misma sangre, pero eran obviamente fraternales –altos, larguiruchos, guapos, y más que nada atractivos.

El cuarteto que rodeaba la olla humeante sencillamente exudaba virilidad (aunque Santana mostraba una combinación encantadora) como otras personas pueden hacerlo con una loción. No dudo ni un segundo que lo sabían.

Eran lo que eran, pensó, y les encantaba.

Había tenido la intención de no quedarse más de una hora. Una hora de cortesía mientras se secaba su ropa. Pero por alguna razón se había quedado conversando con Emily sobre Nueva York. Y con Rachel sobre la jardinería. Luego estaban los conocidos comunes de Shelby y Sam de DC. La comida era maravillosa. Cuando elogió la ensalada de papa, Holly le ofreció la receta. Quinn no estaba segura de revelar que no cocinaba. Hubo algunas discusiones –sobre beisbol, ropa, video juegos. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que era otro tipo de interacción. Llegaron los postres, aunque Quinn no veía como alguien podía comer más. Se negó a ofrecimientos de tartas, pasteles, pero perdió la batalla de la voluntad con un pastel de chocolate y nueces que probo antes de cambiarse de ropa.

Doblo la camisa y pantalones prestados, los puso en la cama, miro una vez más la cómoda habitación y bajó.

Quinn se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina cuando vio a Rachel y Noah frente al fregadero, abrazados un poco más apasionadamente de lo que se esperaba de unos padres de adolecentes.

"Vamos arriba y cerraremos la puerta" –lo escucho decir Quinn, y no estaba segura si debía ver cuando Noah deslizo las manos posesivamente y apretó el trasero de su esposa-. "Nadie nos echara de menos."

"Eso dijiste después de la cena de Día de Acción de Gracias" –había calidez y diversión en su voz cuando Rachel abrazo del cuello a Noah-. "Estabas equivocado."

"Sam estaba celoso porque no lo pensó primero."

"Después, López. Si te portas bien, puedo dejarte. . . Ah, Quinn."

Por la sonrisa tranquila de sus caras, Quinn llego a la conclusión de que era la única de los tres que sentía siquiera un poco de pena.

"Lo siento. Quería darles las gracias por su hospitalidad. Realmente disfrute la tarde."

"Qué bueno. Entonces regresaras. Noah, si a Santana que Quinn se va, ¿sí?" –y le apretó el trasero antes de apartarse de su abrazo.

"No te molestes. Tiene una familia maravillosa, un hogar maravilloso. Agradezco que me dejaran compartirlo hoy."

"Me alegra que vinieras" –dijo Rachel, dando a Noah una señal silenciosa mientras abrazaba a Quinn para encaminarla a la puerta.

"La llave" –moviendo la cabeza, Quinn busco en su bolso-. "Olvide completamente porque vine en primer lugar. ¿Se la darías a Santana? Puede guardar lo que haga falta ahí por ahora. Después arreglaremos los detalles."

Rachel escucho el golpe de la puerta de la cocina.

"Mejor díselo tu. Regresa" –dijo, luego le dio a Quinn un rápido beso y casual en la mejilla.

"¿Te vas?" –un poco cansada, Santana se apresuro a alcanzar a Quinn en el porche-. "¿Por qué no te quedas? Brittany está organizando un juego de beisbol."

"Debo llegar a casa. La llave" –la ofreció mientras Santana se quedaba parada mirándola-. "¿El cuarto de servicio? ¿Almacenaje?"

"Si, si" –la tomó, se la puso en el bolsillo-. "Escucha, es temprano, pero si te quieres ir, podemos ir a otra parte. Un paseo o algo."

"Tengo cosas que hacer" –camino hacia su auto.

"Debemos buscar un lugar con menos gente para nuestra segunda cita."

Se detuvo y volteo a ver a la morena por encima del hombro.

"Aun no tenemos una primera cita."

"Claro que sí. Esta fue nuestra primera cita. Tú eliges el menú y el lugar para la segunda cita."

Meneando las llaves del auto en la mano, volvió a mirarla.

"Vine a darte la llave, me dispararon con una pistola de agua y tuve un banquete con una extensa familia. Eso no constituye una cita."

"Esto sí."

Hizo un movimiento suave –tan suave que no lo previo. Quizá de haberlo hecho, la habría eludido. O quizá no. Pero no era un problema ya que sus manos la tomaron de los hombros de la rubia y su boca se poso cálida y firme sobre la suya.

La levanto, ligeramente. Inclino la cabeza, solo un poco. Para que sus labios rozaran los de la rubia (una provocación seductora) y sus manos pasearon por su cuerpo para añadir un golpe inesperado de pasión. Sintió la brisa agitar sus mejillas, y escucho el ruido de la música cuando alguien subió el volumen del equipo para gritar otra vez.

Y cuando su cuerpo rígido se presiono contra el de ella, se dio cuenta de que Quinn había sido quien se acerco.

Los tirones que sintió en el estomago le advirtieron, pero paso sus dedos por ese pelo grueso y soleado y dejo que sus manos vagaran. Había querido sugerir con un beso, incitar una sonrisa o que frunciera el ceño para tener el placer de ver cualquiera de las dos expresiones que mostrara.

Solo había querido rozar la superficie, quizá para mostrarle insinuaciones de lo que podía estar abajo. Pero cuando se apoyo contra Santana, la abrazó, se hundió.

Las mujeres eran una serie deslumbrante de colores. Madre, hermana, amante, amiga. Pero nunca la había impactado otra mujer con tal brillo. Quería entrar en este, en Quinn hasta que ambas se empaparan.

"Déjame ir a casa contigo, Quinn" –rozo sus labios por su mejilla, por su garganta, y de regreso por la hendidura de pincelada de su mentón, y hasta su boca-. "Déjame acostarme contigo. Estar contigo. Déjame tocarte."

Quinn movió la cabeza. No le gustaba la velocidad, se recordó. Una mujer inteligente nunca daba vuelta a una esquina sin ver el mapa de la ruta completa, e incluso entonces, seguía solo con cautela.

"No soy impulsiva, Santana. No soy imprudente" –puso las manos en sus hombros para alejarla, pero su mirada era directa-. "No me comparto con una mujer solo porque hay calor."

"Está bien" –presiono sus labios en su frente para dar un paso atrás-. "Quédate jugaremos beisbol, quizá salgamos a navegar. Mantendremos las cosas sencillas hoy."

Con algunas personas, la insinuación habría sido otra táctica para persuadirla a ir a la cama. Pero no lo sintió con ella. Lo decía en serio, decidió.

"Podrías hasta gustarme después de un tiempo."

"Estoy contando con eso."

"Pero no estoy segura. Deje varias cosas sin hacer para venir, y me quede mucho más de lo que quería."

"¿Nunca faltaste a la escuela?"

"No."

Puso la mano en la puerta del auto antes de que pudiera abrirla, con el rostro sinceramente alarmado.

"¿Ni una vez?"

"Me temo que no."

"Cumples las reglas" –considero-. "Sexy."

Tuvo que reír.

"Si hubiera dicho que faltaba a la escuela una vez a la semana, me habrías llamado rebelde y dicho que era sexy."

"Me descubriste. ¿Cenamos mañana?"

"No" – la alejo de la puerta del auto con un ademán-. "Necesito pensarlo. No quiero estar interesada en ti."

"Lo que significa que lo estas."

Se sentó tras el volante.

"Lo que significa que no quiero estarlo. Te diré si cambio de opinión. Regresa con tu familia. Tienes suerte de tenerlos" –dijo, luego cerró la puerta.

La vio salir en reversa, luego marcharse. Su sangre seguía caliente por el beso, y su mente estaba tan llena de ella y de posibilidades para Santana, que no notó el auto que salió de la orilla del camino cerca de los árboles y siguió al de Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabía que se había mudado. De vez en vez, cuando Quinn iba al cuarto trasero de la tienda, podía escuchar música por las rejillas de ventilación. No le sorprendía que la tocara alta o que sus selecciones variaran desde rock pesado a blues tranquilos y opera apasionada.

Nada sobre Santana López la sorprendía.

La primera semana de su contrato entro y salió sin ninguna razón que ella pudiera entender. De vez en cuando, entraba y salía rápidamente de la tienda para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, para avisarle que empezaría con los tragaluces, para contarle que había guardado algunas cosas en el almacén y que hizo una copia de la llave.

Siempre era amable, nunca parecía especialmente de prisa. Y en ni una sola vez intento repetir en beso apasionado de esa tarde. La fastidiaba, por una serie de razones. Primero estaba decidida a desviar cualquier intento de seguimiento, al menos por el momento. No tenía intención de que Santana o cualquier persona dieran por sentada su disponibilidad.

Era puro principio.

Y claro, se esperaba que diera seguimiento. Una mujer como Santana no pierde llevarte a la cama un día, luego tratarte como una vecina de siempre al siguiente. Así que quizá la había sorprendido después de todo. Lo que solo la irritaba más.

"_Como sea",_ se dijo mientras trabajaba en los arreglos pequeños que vendía a uno de los restaurantes exclusivos del puerto. Estaba estableciéndose en St. Chris, en su negocio, en la clase de vida que siempre había querido –sin saber que la quería. Una relación, así fuera una aventura, un romance o sexo sin ataduras, cambiaria el equilibrio.

Y estaba disfrutando mucho el equilibrio.

La única persona que necesitaba algo de ella, exigía algo de ella, esperaba algo de ella en esa época era ella misma. Eso, por sí solo, era como un regalo de Dios.

Contenta con la combinación de narcisos y flor de lis, llevo los arreglos a refrigeración. Su empleado de entregas de medio tiempo los recogería, junto a los lirios, tulipanes y lilas blancas ordenadas por un par de los alojamientos locales con desayuno incluido.

Escucho la llegada de Santana –el ruido del golpe de la puerta del automóvil, las pisadas sobre la grava, luego las pisadas rápidas cuando subía las escaleras.

Momentos después llego la música. Hoy era rock, noto dando un vistazo al ventilador. Lo que probablemente significaba que estaría en el techo pronto, trabajando en los tragaluces. Regreso a la tienda, recogió una planta que había reservado, luego salió por detrás y subió las escaleras. No resulto suficiente tocar amablemente debido al estruendo de la música, así que uso el puño para golpear.

"Sí, sí está abierto. ¿Desde cuándo tocan?"

Volteo mientras se ponía un cinturón de herramientas, cuando la rubia abrió la puerta.

"Hola" –su sonrisa fue rápida y tranquila-. "Pensé que era uno de mis hermanos, pero eres mucho más guapa."

"Te escuche entrar" –se prometió no ser cliché. No consideraría fantasías ridículas porque se había encontrado con una mujer alta y larguirucha con un cinturón de herramientas-. "Pensé que te gustarían."

"¿Qué? Espera" –divirtiéndose, entro a la diminuta cocina donde había puesto un equipo de sonido y bajo el volumen-. "Lo siento."

El martillo rebotaba en su cadera. Llevaba unos jeans que tenían tantos agujeros como tela. Su camiseta era de un gris desteñido y manchada de pintura y lo que probablemente era algún tipo de grasa para motor.

No sentía absolutamente ninguna atracción por las mujeres rudas y atractivas.

Normalmente.

"Te compre una planta" –su tono era más brusco, más impaciente de lo que quiso. Sus propias palabras regresaron a obsesionarla. No, no quería estar interesada en Santana López.

"¿Si?" –A pesar de su tono, parecía muy contenta cuando se acerco y tomo la maceta-. "Gracias" –dijo, mientras estudiaba las hojas verdes y pequeños brotes blancos.

"Es un trébol" –le dijo.

"Supongo que si" –luego se alzaron esos ojos negros y se fijaron en los suyos-. "Te lo agradezco."

"No dejes que se seque" –miro arriba. Ya había dos tragaluces instalados. Y tenía razón, medito, lo cambiaban todo-. "Has estado ocupada."

"Mmm. Intercambie trabajo en el astillero por trabajo aquí. Noah me dará una mano hoy, debemos terminar."

"Bien" –miro alrededor. Después de todo, se recordó, el lugar era suyo. Podía interesarse en lo que sucedía ahí.

Tenía lienzos recargados contra dos de los muros. Un caballete con un lienzo en blanco ya estaba puesto frente a las ventanas. No estaba segura como había logrado pasar la enorme mesa de trabajo por la angosta puerta, pero estaba instalada al centro de la habitación y ya cubierta de material de la artista: pinceles, pinturas, un tarro de aguarrás, trapos, lápices, tizas.

Había un par de bancos, una silla vieja de madera, una mesa aun más vieja con una lámpara particularmente fea.

Repisas, mas madera, sostenían materiales para pintar.

Santana la miro fijamente por un momento. El sol de la mañana se expandía por los tragaluces y entraba a raudales sobre ella, acentuando la línea de su mandíbula y mejilla.

"Quédate ahí. Quédate justo ahí" –repitió mientras iba a su mesa de trabajo-. "Diez minutos. Bueno mentí, veinte a lo mas."

-¿Disculpa?

"Solo quédate ahí. Demonios, donde esta mi… ah" –levanto un pedazo de tiza, luego arrastro su caballete-. "No, no me mires. Mira para allá. Espera."

Se movía rápidamente, cogiendo la pintura de las dedaleras, sacando un clavo de su bolso y clavándolo en la pared.

"Mira la pintura."

"No tengo tiempo de…"

"La pintura" –esta vez su voz fue brusca, tan llena de autoridad e impaciencia, que obedeció antes de pensarlo-. "Te pagare por tu tiempo."

"No quiero tu dinero."

"Como intercambio" –ya estaba trazando con la tiza sobre el lienzo-. "Tienes esa casa junto al rio. Probablemente a veces necesites trabajo."

"Puedo hacerme cargo de…"

"Aja, aja. Levanta el mentón un poco, a la derecha. Dios, Dios, esta luz. Relaja la mandíbula. Enójate después, solo déjame captar esto."

_¿Quién diablos era?,_ se pregunto. Ahí estaba, con las piernas separadas, el cuerpo colocado como alguien preparado para pelear. Tenía el cinturón colgando de la cadera y estaba bosquejando en tiza como si fuera de vida o muerte.

Sus ojos se habían reducido, tan intensos, tan enfocados, que su corazón palpitaba mas fuerte cada vez que pasaban por su cara. En el equipo, AC/DC estaba en su camino al infierno. Por la ventana abierta entraban el canto de los pájaros. No estaba del todo segura del porque había permitido que la mandaran, permaneció ahí y estudio las dedaleras.

Empezó a verlo adornando el muro de su habitación.

"¿Cuánto quieres por él?"

Sus cejas siguieron fruncidas.

"Te diré cuando lo termine."

"No, la pintura a la que estoy viendo mientras trato de no molestarme contigo. Me gustaría comprarla. Me imagino que tienes un agente. ¿Debo contactarlo?"

Solo gruño, sin interés en negocios por el momento, y continúo trabajando.

"No muevas la cabeza, solo los ojos. Y mírame. Que rostro."

"Si, ciertamente estoy nerviosa por tu interés en el, pero debo bajar y abrir."

"Unos minutos más."

"¿Te gustaría saber mi opinión sobre la gente que no puede aceptar un no?"

"No por ahora" –_"mantenla ocupada, mantenla hablando_", pensó rápidamente. Ah, Dios, era perfecto, la luz, la cara, esa mirada fría de ojos verdes como musgo-. "Escuche que el señor Gimball te hace entregas. ¿Cómo va eso?"

"Perfectamente bien, y llegara en poco tiempo…"

"Esperara. El señor Gimball solía dar clases de historia cuando estaba en la secundaria. Parecía antiguo entonces, crujiente como los presidentes muertos sobre los que hablaba. Una vez encontramos una gran piel de víbora. La llevamos y la enroscamos en la silla del señor G antes de la tercera clase."

"Estoy segura que pensaron que era chistosísimo."

"¿Bromeas? Tenía once años. Caso me rompo una costilla de risa. ¿Nunca hiciste bromas como esa a tus maestros en tu escuela privada de niñas?"

"No, y ¿por qué supones que fui a una escuela privada para niñas?"

"Cielo, se te nota" –dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asintió con la cabeza al lienzo-. "Si, y se te ve bien" –extendió la mano, suavizo una línea de tiza con el pulgar antes de voltear a verla-. "¿Quieres llamarla sesión o segunda cita?"

"Ninguna de las dos" –preciso de toda su voluntad, pero no cruzo para ver lo que había dibujado.

"Segunda cita" –decidió, mientras dejaba la tiza a un lado, distraídamente levantando un trapo para limpiarse las manos-. "Después de todo, me trajiste flores."

"Una planta" –corrigió.

"Semántica. ¿Realmente quieres la pintura?"

"Dependería de cuanto aumenta el precio al quererlo."

"Eres bastante cínica."

"El cinismo esta subestimado. ¿Por qué no me das el nombre de tu representante? Entonces veremos."

Le encantaba la forma en que el cabello corto y lacio seguía la forma de su cabeza. Quería hacer más que dibujarlo. Necesitaba pintarlo. Y tocarlo. Quería recorrer sus manos por ese rubio, sedoso y denso cabello hasta que conociera su textura incluso dormida.

"Hagamos un intercambio amistoso. Posa para mi, y es tuyo."

"Creo que acabo de hacerlo."

"No. Te quiero en óleos" –dijo.

Y en acuarelas. Al pastel.

En la cama.

Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ella en los últimos días. Suficiente tiempo para haber llegado a la conclusión de que una mujer como ella (con su apariencia, sus orígenes) estaría acostumbrada a que la persiguieran.

Así que había detenido las cosas, deliberadamente, y había esperado a que ella diera el siguiente paso. Según pensó, lo había hecho. Con una planta.

La quería tanto personal como profesionalmente. No le importaba cual llegara primero, siempre y cuando consiguiera ambas.

Volteo otra vez a la pintura. Siempre era un placer, y un poco impactante, ver el deseo en los ojos de alguien cuando miraba su obra. Al verlo en los ojos de Quinn supo que había ligado, profesionalmente.

"Tengo un negocio que atender" –inicio.

"Trabajare con tu horario. Dame una hora por las mañanas antes de abrir cuando puedas. Cuatro horas el domingo."

Frunció el ceño. No pareció gustarle mucho cuando lo dijo así. Y la pintura era magnifica.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Aun no lo sé" –sintió una pequeña onda de fastidio-. "Es arte, no contabilidad."

Debatió, discutió con ella misma. Deseo nunca haber visto la maldita pintura. Luego porque era una mujer tonta que hacia cualquier acuerdo sin ver todos los términos, avanzo al caballete, alrededor del lienzo. Y estudio su propio perfil.

Esperaba algo áspero y, bueno, incompleto, ya que no le había tomado más de quince minutos producirlo. Pero era tan detallado e impresionante: los ángulos, las sombras, las curvas.

Se veía muy bien, decidió. Un poco distante, y muy seria. _¿Cínica?_, pensó y cedió a la sonrisa que se formaba en su boca.

"No me veo especialmente amable" –dijo.

"No te sentías especialmente amable."

"No puedo negarlo. O el hecho de que tienes un don asombroso" –suspiro-. "No tengo un vestido de falda larga y amplia y una blusa sin mangas."

Y Santana sonrió ampliamente.

"Improvisaremos."

"Te daré un ahora mañana. De siete y media a ocho y media."

"Ay, bueno" –se acerco, tomo la pintura de la pared, se la entrego."

"Eres confiada."

"La confianza esta subestimada."

Cuando sus manos estaban ocupadas, la tomo de los brazos. La volvió a levantar ligeramente, la puso de puntas de pie. Y la puerta se abrió.

"No" –Santana refunfuño cuando entro Noah-. "Nunca tocan."

"Hola, Quinn. Besa a la niña en tu tiempo libre, muchacha. Aquí no huele a café" –obviamente en casa, avanzo hacia la cocina, luego vio el lienzo. Se ilumino de gusto-. "Los cincuenta dólares que más fácilmente ha ganado. Aposte a Sam que Santana te convencería de posar antes de que terminara la semana."

"¿En serio?"

"No te ofendas. Cuando Rembrandt quiere pintar algo, busca la forma de hacerlo. Sería una tonta de desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerlo" –añadió, y cuando estudiaba el lienzo con una cara llena de orgullo, ella se ablando-. "Es una molestia casi todo el tiempo, pero no es tonta."

"Estoy consciente del factor molesto. Me reservo el juicio de decir si es tonta hasta que la conozca mejor. Siete y media" –dijo a Santana al salir-. "Por la mañana."

Noah no dijo nada, solo se golpeo con la mano abierta el corazón.

"Lambiscón" –dijo Santana.

"Entonces, ¿la vas a pintar o a burlarte?" –Noah emitió una sonrisa por el gruñido cruel de Santana-. "Todo se regresa, muchacha. Pasaste mucho tiempo asqueada con la idea de que nos burláramos de las niñas (como decías) hace no mucho tiempo."

"Ya que quince años no es mucho tiempo para ti, se comprueba que etas envejeciendo mucho. ¿Seguro que debes subir al techo? Puedes marearte y caer."

"Todavía puedo golpearte, muchacha."

"Claro. Si me sostienen Sam y Dave, puedes tener una oportunidad" –rio cuando Noah le hizo una llave-. "Ahora si tengo miedo."

Pero ambos recordaban que en algún momento lo tuvo, cuando era una jovencita flaca y sabelotodo que se congelaba cuando la tocaban, fuera violenta o suavemente.

Sabiéndolo, recordándolo, Santana casi soltó el problema que tenía tan encerrado en su mente.

"_No, ya lo había controlado",_ se dijo. Y lo haría otra vez de ser necesario.

Por invitación de Noah, Santana se paso el día trabajando en el astillero.

Quinn llego a una puntual sesión matutina y después acepto posar para Santana al aire libre, frente a su magnífica casa, para el sábado siguiente. Satisfecha con el plan, Santana continúo pintando con entusiasmo hasta que una noche sintió que algo resbalaba debajo de su pie. Frunciendo el ceño, levanto la nota doblada que había sido deslizada por debajo de la puerta.

El estomago le dio un vuelco.

"**Diez mil me detendrían. Estaré en contacto".**

Santana solo se sentó en el piso a la entrada del estudio y arrugo el papel hasta hacer una pequeña bolita.

Sue Sylvester había regresado. No había esperado que la encontrara o siguiera tan rápido. No había estado preparada, reconoció, para encontrarla pisándole los talones a solo dos semanas de haberse ido de Roma.

Quería tiempo para pensar, para decidir. Lanzo la bolita de papel al otro extremo de la habitación. Bueno, diez mil le harían ganar tiempo, si quisiera regalar el dinero.

Ya lo había hecho antes.

Cuando se trataba de su madre, no había precio que no pagara con tal de librarse de ella. Más aun, para mantener a su familia alejada de ella. Desde luego, eso era exactamente lo que ella esperaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba sentada en el muelle, pescando con un poco de queso Brie de Rachel como cebo. Sentía el sol de verano por la espalda, con el peso de agosto que le empapaba la piel y la hacía soñar.

Lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos jeans cortados, camiseta sin mangas y lentes de sol.

Le gustaba ver a través de ellos la forma en que la luz bajaba de un cielo nebuloso y golpeaba el agua. Y pensó, distraídamente, que posiblemente dejaría a un lado la caña y se metería para a refrescarse.

El agua chapaleaba perezosamente contra el casco del pequeño barco de velas azules atado al muelle. Un arrendajo molestaba en los arboles y cuando paso una ligera brisa, llevaba un toque de rosas de un arbusto que había estado ahí más tiempo que ella.

La casa estaba en silencio. El césped que llegaba hasta ella era exuberante y recién podado. También podía oler eso. El pasto recién cortado, las rosas, el agua tranquila. Olores a verano.

No le pareció extraño, aunque seguía siendo primavera.

Debía hacerse algo y deseaba saber que, para mantener esa casa silenciosa, el aire de verano sosegado. Y a su familia segura.

Escucho el ladrido de un perro, luego una escalada difícil de patas caninas al muelle. Santana no alzó la cara, ni siquiera cuando la fría nariz le empujó suavemente la mejilla. Solo levantó el brazo para que el perro pudiera menearse contra su costado.

De alguna manera siempre era reconfortante tener un perro al lado cuando te pesaban los sentimientos.

Pero no era suficiente para el perro, cuyo rabo golpeaba con ritmo de tambor en el muelle mientras pasaba la lengua por la mejilla de Santana.

"Bueno, bueno, basta. Estoy pensando" –empezó, luego sintió que se le salía el corazón cuando volteo para calmar al perro de un codazo.

No era el perro de Noah, sino el suyo. Foolish, que había muerto en los brazos de Santana cinco años antes. Sin poder hablar, Santana miró fijamente mientras esos ojos conocidos de perrito parecían reír compartiendo el mejor chiste del mundo.

"Espera, espera" –alegría y conmoción se le enredaron dentro mientras tomaba el hocico del perro. Pelo cálido, nariz fría, lengua húmeda-. "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Foolish volvió a ladrar alegremente y se dejo caer con adoración en el regazo de Santana.

"Ahí estas, estúpido" –murmuro Santana, mientras le brotaba un amor inexpresable dentro-. "Ahí estas, idiota. Dios, Dios, te he extrañado" –sostuvo torpemente la caña, la soltó para tratar de agarrar a su perro. Con una mano extendida, tomo la caña antes de que cayera al agua.

"No querrías desperdiciar ese buen queso" – la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, con las piernas colgando del muelle, tomo la caña-. "Nos imaginamos que Foolish te alegraría. Nada como un perro, ¿no? Por compañía, amor, comodidad y puro entretenimiento. ¿No ha picado nada hoy?"

"No, hoy…"

Las palabras regresaron a su garganta cuando la vio. Conocía ese rostro; la había visto en fotografías. Larga y delgada, de pecas esparcidas por la nariz y mejillas. Llevaba un suéter pequeño, que contrastaba con el pelo rojizo desordenado con destellos plateado. Y sus ojos verde oscuros eran inconfundibles.

"Eres Emma. Emma López" –"_Emma López_", pensó mientras trataba de encontrarle el sentido, que había estado muerta desde hacía más de veinte años.

"Resultaste guapa, ¿no? Siempre pensé que así seria" –dio un tironcito amistoso a su cola de caballo-. "Necesitas un corte, muchacha."

"Supongo que estoy soñando."

"Supongo que si" –dijo tranquila, pero su mano de su cabello a su mejilla y la froto antes de bajarle las gafas-. "Tienes los ojos de Bill. Lo primero que me gusto fueron sus ojos ¿sabes?"

"Siempre quise conocerte" –en los sueños se cumplen los deseos, decidió Santana.

"Y aquí estamos" –con una risilla, volvió a acomodar sus gafas-. "Nunca es tarde ¿no? Nunca me gustó pescar. Me gusta el agua para verla, para nadar. Pero pescar es bueno para pensar, o para no pensar nada. Si vas a preocuparte, en mejor que tengas una caña en el agua. Nunca sabes lo que sacaras."

"Nunca soñé antes contigo. No así."

El hecho es que nunca soñó con este tipo de claridad. Podía sentir pelo caliente en la mano y el latido estable del corazón cuando Foolish jadeaba bajo el sol.

Sintió la fuerza del sol en los hombros desnudos, y escuchaba, en la distancia, el ruido y ronroneo de un barco de trabajo. El arrendajo nunca dejo su canto agudo.

"Pensamos que era hora de jugar a la abuela" –dio una palmadita afectuosa a Santana en la rodilla-. "Me lo perdí cuando estaba aquí. Entretenerse con los bebes cuando llegaban, consentirte y a los otros. La muerte en inconveniente, créeme."

Al notar que solo la veía fijamente, emitió una larga y clara risa.

"Es bastante natural estar un poco asustada. No todos los días hablas con un fantasma."

"No creo en fantasmas."

"Difícil culparte" –miró hacia el agua y algo en su aspecto hablaba de una satisfacción total-. "Hornee galletas para ti, aunque nunca fui buena cocinera. Pero no puedes tener todo, así que aceptas lo que se te ofrece. Eres nieta de Bill, así que eso te hace mi nieta."

Le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero no se sentía mareada. El pulso galopaba pero no tenía miedo.

"Fue bueno conmigo. Solo lo tuve poco tiempo, pero era…"

"Decente" –asintió con la cabeza mientras lo decía-. "Eso dijiste a Noah cuando te pregunto. Que era decente, dijiste, y no habías conocido muchas cosas decentes hasta entonces, pobrecita."

"Me cambio todo."

"Te dio una oportunidad de cambiar todo. Has hecho un buen trabajo, hasta ahora. No puedes elegir de dónde vienes, Santana. Mis hijos, y tú lo saben mejor que nadie. Pero puedes elegir donde terminas, y como llegar allá."

"Bill me recogió y eso lo mato."

"Si dices algo así en serio, no eres tan lista como todos creen. Bill estaría decepcionado si te escuchara decir eso."

"No habría estado en ese camino de no ser por mí."

"¿Cómo sabes?" –la volvió a empujar-. "Si no era en ese camino ese día, sería otro camino otro día. El tonto siempre manejo demasiado rápido. Esas cosas suceden y ya. Suceden de formas diferentes, e igual nos quejamos. Desperdiciamos mucha vida cuestionándonos, si te interesa saber lo que pienso."

"Pero…"

"Pero nada. George Bailey aprendió la lección ¿no?"

Desconcertada, fascinada, Santana volteó.

"¿Quién?"

Emma miró al cielo.

"En it's a Wonderful Life, Jimmy Stewart interpreta a George Bailey. Decide que sería mejor para todos no haber nacido, así que un ángel le muestra como habrían sido las cosas si no."

"¿Y tú me vas a mostrar?"

"¿Parezco un ángel?" –pregunto divertida.

"No. Pero tampoco estoy pensando que habría sido mejor de no haber nacido."

"Si cambias una cosa lo cambias todo. Esa es la lección. ¿Qué si Bill no te hubiera traído, si no hubiera chocado contra ese maldito poste telefónico? Quizá Noah y Rachel no se habrían conocido. Entonces Kevin y Jake no hubieran nacido. ¿Estás deseando que se vayan?"

"No, Dios, claro que no. Pero si Sue…"

"Ah" –asintiendo satisfecha, Emma levanto el dedo-. "Ese es el meollo ¿no? No sirve de nada decir"_si Sue", o "pero Sue_". Sue Sylvester es la realidad."

"Regresó."

Su cara se ablando, su voz se suavizo.

"Si, cielo, lo sé. Y te pesa."

"No dejare que toque sus vidas otra vez. No dejare que joda mi familia. Solo quiere dinero. Es todo lo que siempre ha querido."

"¿Eso crees?" –Suspiro Emma-. "Bueno, si es así, supongo que se lo darás. Otra vez."

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"Ya lo descubrirás" –le dio la caña.

Despertó sentada al lado de la cama, haciendo un puño suelto con la mano como si sostuviera la caña de pescar. Y cuando abrió los ojos los dedos, temblaron un poco. Cuando respiro cuidadosamente, habría jurado que olio el aroma del pasto de verano.

"_Qué raro",_ pensó y agito los dedos por este aire. Un sueño muy raro. Y podría haber jurado que sintió el calor prolongado de su perro estirado en su regazo.

Los primeros diez años de su vida habían sido una prisión de temor, abuso y abandono. La habían hecho más fuerte que la mayoría de las niñas de diez años. Y mucho más cautelosa.

La aventura de Bill López, antes de Emma, con una mujer de nombre Barbara Harrow, había sido breve. La había dejado tan atrás que sus tres hijos adoptivos no habían sabido nada. Del mismo modo que Bill no había sabido del producto de esa aventura.

Sue Sylvester.

Pero Sue sabia de Bill y lo había encontrado. Con su estilo habitual, había usado la extorsión y chantaje para sacarle dinero a Bill. Y esencialmente, había vendido su hija a su padre. Pero Bill había muerto súbitamente, antes de encontrar la forma de hablar con sus hijos y a su nieta sobre esta conexión.

Para los hermanos López, Santana era solo otra niña recogida por Bill López. Su única atadura con él era una promesa a un hombre que estaba por morir. Pero había sido suficiente.

Habían cambiado sus vidas por ella. Le habían dado un hogar, la habían defendido, le habían mostrado lo que era ser parte de la familia. Y habían luchado por quedarse con ella.

Rachel fue su asistente social. Holly su primera madre suplente. Y Shelby, la media hermana de Sue, le había hecho recordar los únicos recuerdos suaves de su niñez.

Sabia cuanto habían sacrificado para darle una vida. Una vida tan decente como Bill López. Para cuando Sue había vuelto a aparecer, esperando sacarle más dinero, ya era uno de ellos.

Una de los hermanos López.

No era la primera vez que Sue se le había acercado para pedirle dinero. Tuvo tres años para olvidarla, para sentirse segura después de que su nueva familia la rodeara. Luego se había vuelto a deslizar a St. Chris y sacando dinero a una niña de catorce años.

Nunca les conto nada.

Unos cientos esa primera vez, recordó. Fue todo lo que pudo conseguir sin que la familia se enterara, y eso la satisfizo. Por poco tiempo. Le había pagado cada vez que había regresado, hasta que huyó a Europa. Su temporada allá no había sido solo para trabajar y estudiar, sino para escapar.

No podía hacerle daño a su familia si no estaba con ellos, y no podía seguirla a otro lado del Atlántico.

O eso pensó.

Su éxito como artista, la publicidad que resulto de ello, habían dado grandes ideas a Sue. Y exigencias aun mayores.

Se preguntaba ahora si había sido un error continuar pagándole. Pero el dinero no significaba nada. Su familia significaba todo.

Se imagino que Bill había sentido lo mismo.

En la luz clara del día, sabía que lo más sensato que podía hacer seria decirle que se alejara, ignorarla. Ponerla en evidencia.

Pero entonces recibía una de sus notas, o se le encontraba cara a cara, y se frenaba. Se descubrió atrapada entre su niñez desamparada y la necesidad desesperada para proteger a la gente que la quería.

Así que pagaba, con mucho más que dinero.

Sabía como trabajaba. No se aparecería en su puerta de inmediato. La dejaría sufrir y preocuparse y preguntarse, hasta que diez mil parecieran una ganga por un poco de paz. No se quedaría en St. Chris, no arriesgaría a ser vista y reconocida por sus hermanos o hermanas. Pero estaría cerca.

No obstante, sin importar lo paranoica que fuera, juraría que casi podía sentirla (el odio y la avaricia) pegada a sol y sombra.

No volvería a huir. No la haría privarse de su hogar y familia otra vez. Como habría hecho antes, se perdería en su trabajo y viviría su vida. Hasta que llegara.

"Algo le molesta" –Rachel encerró a Noah en el baño, un lugar casi garantizado para conseguir espacio para una conversación sin interrupciones en su manicomio personal. Caminaba por el área confinada y hablaba con su silueta a través de la cortina de la ducha.

"Está bien. Solo está volviendo a tomar ritmo."

"No está durmiendo bien. Lo sé. Y juro que la escuche hablando sola la otra noche."

"Tu balbuceas mucho sola cuando estas enojada" –murmuro Noah.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada. Hablaba solo."

Con una expresión entre engreída y sombría (porque lo había escuchado perfectamente) Rachel tiro de la cadena. Luego sonrió con una satisfacción fría mientras el maldecía por el chorro repentino de agua fría.

"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué haces eso?"

"Porque te irrita y llama tu atención. Ahora cerca de Santana…"

"Está pintando" –dijo Noah exasperado-. "Está trabajando en el astillero, esta poniéndose al día con la familia. Dale tiempo, Rachel."

"¿Has notado lo que no está haciendo? No está saliendo con sus amigos. No está saliendo con Quinn, ni con nadie más. Aunque está claro por la forma en que la mira que no habrá nadie más por el momento."

Ni nunca, llego a la conclusión.

"Esta abajo jugando videojuegos con Jake" –continuo-. "Un viernes por la noche. Brittany me dijo que solo había salido con ella una vez desde que regreso. ¿Cuántos fines de semana te quedaste en casa cuando tenias su edad?"

"Esto es St. Chris, no Monte Carlo. Bueno, bueno" –dijo rápido, antes de que volviera a tirar de la cadena. La mujer podía ser despiadada. Le encantaba eso de ella-. "Y está preocupada, no estoy ciego. Yo también me preocupe cuando me enrede contigo."

"De haber pensado que era encaprichamiento, o interés, o solo un deseo saludable en lo que se refiere a Quinn, no me preocuparía. Y estoy preocupada. No estoy segura, pero cuando me preocupa uno de los míos, hay motivo."

"Bien. Entonces ve a acosarla."

"No. Quiero que tú la acoses."

"¿Yo?" –Noah abrió la cortina lo suficiente para mirarla fijamente-. "¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque. Mmm, eres tan lindo cuando estas mojado y fastidiado."

"No va a funcionar."

"Quizá debería entrar y tallarte la espalda" –dijo y empezó a desabotonarse la blusa.

"Está bien, funcionará."


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Qué pasa?" –pregunto Santana, lanzando una cerveza a Noah cuando cerró la nevera.

"Vamos a navegar un poco."

"¿Ahora?" –Automáticamente Santana miro al cielo-. "Oscurecerá en una hora."

"¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad?" –Noah paseo hacia el muelle, se paró con destreza en el velero. Puso a un lado la cerveza mientras Santana soltaba las amarras.

Como había hecho incontables veces, Santana levantó el remo para impulsarse. Izó la vela y el sonido de la lona emitió una dulce musicalidad. Noah llevo el timón, manejando el viento para poder deslizarse, suavemente y casi en silencio, lejos de la orilla.

El sol estaba bajo, sus rayos alcanzando el agua, haciendo brillar la hierba de la orilla, tiñendo los angostos canales donde las sombras eran profundas y el agua era oscura y secreta.

Impulsados por el motor, maniobraron entre señalamientos, por el lago, atravesando el sonido. Llegaron a una pequeña bahía. Equilibrándose en el vaivén, Santana levantó la vela, el foque, y los orientó. Y Noah atrapaba el viento. Volaron en el barco de madera que lucía su brillante trabajo y sus velas blancas como alas de paloma. Había sal en el aire, y el emociónate balanceo, ese sube y baja de las olas tan profundamente azules como el cielo. La velocidad, la libertad, la alegría absoluta de patinar sobre el agua mientras el sol llegaba al crepúsculo, vaciaba todas las preocupaciones, todas las quejas, todos los pesares del corazón de Santana.

"Estoy virando" –gritó Noah, preparándose para el giro y para capturar mas viento, quería ganar más velocidad.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos apenas hablaron.

Cuando bajaron la velocidad, Noah estiró las piernas y abrió su cerveza.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te está pasando?"

"¿Pasando?"

"El radar de Rachel le dice que algo te está pasando y me molestó para que descubra que es" –Santana hizo tiempo abriendo su cerveza y tomando el primer sorbo frio.

"Acabo de regresar hace un par de semanas, así que tengo mucho en que pensar, eso es todo. Estoy tratando de solucionar las cosas, establecerme, todo eso. No tiene de que preocuparse."

"¿Se supone que tengo que regresar y decirle que no tiene de que preocuparse? Claro, eso funcionara muy bien" –bebió otro sorbo.

"Mira, no tengo que decirte que puedes contarme lo que sea y esas estupideces ¿cierto? Hacerlo solo nos haría sentir como idiotas a ambos."

"No" –le sacó a Santana una sonrisa.

"Solo dile que estoy pensando en lo que pasara ahora. Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde vivir en algún momento. Mi representante me está molestando para que prepare otra exhibición y no estoy segura de qué dirección tomar. Ni siquiera he terminado de arreglar el taller."

"Claro" –Noah miró a la orilla y la linda casa escondida en la rivera. Cuando Santana siguió la mirada, camino a la proa. Había estado tan concentrada con la vela, que no había notado la dirección.

"La sensual reina de las flores no ha llegado a casa" –comentó Noah.

"Quizá tenga una cita."

"No sale con nadie."

"¿Por eso no has intentado aun?"

"¿Quién dice que no?"

Noah solo rió, tomo cerveza.

"De haberlo hecho, muchacha, te verías mucho más relajada."

"_Tienes razón",_ pensó Santana, pero se encogió de hombros.

"De hecho puedo dejarte aquí. Puedes probar el truco de "_estaba en el vecindario y pensé en venir y desnudarte"_.

"¿Alguna vez te funciono?"

"Ah" –Noah soltó un largo y nostálgico suspiro, miró al cielo como si estuviera envuelto en recuerdos profundos y soñadores-. "Las historias que te podría contar. Supongo que entre más sexo consigue un hombre, más piensa en el. Y entre menos sexo consigue, más piensa en el. Pero al menos cuando lo consigue duerme mejor" –Santana se toco los bolsillos.

"¿Tienes un bolígrafo? Quiero escribir esto."

"Es un trocito de pan muy sabroso."

La diversión se evaporo.

"No es un simple tentempié."

"Bueno" –tras conseguir la respuesta que buscaba, Noah asintió con la cabeza-. "Me preguntaba si realmente estabas enredada con ella."

Santana suspiró haciendo un ruido y miró la elegante casa azul metida entre los arboles hasta que la perdió de vista.

"No sé en qué estoy. Tengo que resolver mi vida, y hasta que lo haga no tengo tiempo para… enredos. Pero la miro y…" –se encogió de hombros-. "No me explico. Me gusta estar cerca de ella. No es que sea fácil. La mitad del tiempo es como tratar con un puercoespín. Uno con una diadema."

"Las mujeres sin espinas están bien para una noche o un buen rato. Pero cuando estas buscando algo que vaya a mas…"

La cara de Santana se llenó de conmoción y pánico.

"No dije eso. Solo dije que me gustaba estar cerca de ella."

"Y pusiste ojos de cachorro cuando lo dijiste."

"Tonterías" –y el hecho de que podía sentir el calor de su rubor en el cuello la avergonzó. Solo deseaba que la luz fuera lo suficientemente tenue como para que Noah no la viera.

"Un minuto más y lloriqueas. ¿Vas a orientar ese foque o vas a perder el viento?"

Hablando para sí, Santana ajustó las cuerdas.

"Mira, quiero pintarla, quiero pasar más tiempo con ella. Y quiero meterla en la cama. Puedo hacer las tres cosas sola, gracias."

"Si lo haces, quizá empezaras a dormir mejor."

"Quinn no tiene nada que ver en como estoy durmiendo. O no mucho, de cualquier forma."

Noah volvió a hacer una bordada y se dirigió a casa. El crepúsculo caía.

"¿Entonces vas a contarme lo que no te deja dormir o tendremos que sacártelo también? Si no me dices, Rachel nos hará la vida un infierno hasta que lo sueltes."

Pensó en Sue y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Si dejaba salir la primera, las demás no fluirían. Saldrían como una avalancha. Lo único que podía ver era su familia sepultada por el alud.

Podría contar cualquier cosa a Noah. Cualquier cosa menos esa. Pero quizá era hora de descargar algo más.

"Tuve un sueño muy raro."

"¿Estamos regresando al sexo?" –Preguntó Noah-. "Porque si vamos a regresar al sexo debimos traer más cerveza."

"Soñé con Emma."

El humor malvado del rostro de Noah desapareció, dejándolo desnudo y vulnerable.

"¿Mamá? ¿Soñaste con mamá?"

"Sé que es raro. Ni siquiera la conocí."

"¿Qué estaba…?"

Era raro como el dolor podía esconderse dentro. Como un virus, ocultarse debajo durante meses, o años, para surgir y dejarlo débil e indefenso una vez más.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?"

"Sentados en el muelle detrás de la casa. Era verano. Hacía calor, sudaba, se sentía encerrado. Yo estaba pescando, con una caña, un hilo y queso brie de Rachel."

"Menos mal que era un sueño" –logro decir Noah-. "O estarías muerta."

"Ves, esa es la cosa. El hilo estaba en el agua pero yo sabía que había usado el queso como cebo. Y olía a rosas, sentía el sol. Luego Foolish se echaba a mi lado. Sé que ya está muerto, digo, en el sueño lo sé, así que me sorprende mucho verlo. Cuando me doy cuenta, Emma está sentada en el muelle a mi lado."

"¿Cómo se veía?"

No parecía una pregunta rara mientras estaban deslizándose en el agua tranquila bajo la luz que se apagaba. Parecía perfectamente racional.

"Se veía estupenda. Tenía un suéter que resaltaba sus ojos. Del tipo que te pones sin pensar."

"Dios."

Noah recordó el viejo suéter. ¿Tenían una fotografía de ella con ese feo suéter? No lo recordaba.

"No quería perturbarte con esto" –Noah solo movió la cabeza.

"¿Qué paso en el sueño?"

"No mucho. Solo nos quedamos ahí y platicamos. Sobre ustedes y Bill y…"

"¿Qué?"

"Sobre cómo se dieron cuenta de que era hora que fuera abuela, pues no lo había podido ser antes. No fue tanto lo que dijimos sino lo real que parecía. Incluso cuando desperté sentada al lado de la cama, parecía real. No sé cómo explicarlo."

"No, te entiendo."

¿No había tenido una serie de conversaciones con su padre, incluso después de haber muerto Bill? ¿Y no habían tenido sus hermanos experiencias similares? Pero había pasado tanto tiempo. Más desde que perdieron a su madre. Y ninguno de ellos había tenido esa oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella. Ni siquiera en sueños.

"Siempre quise conocerla –continuo Santana- parece que ya lo hice."

"¿Hace cuanto paso eso?"

"La semana pasada, supongo. Y antes de que empieces, no te dije nada entonces porque supuse que podrías asustarte. Debes reconocer que es un poco escalofriante."

No has visto nada aun, pensó Noah. Pero era uno de los aspectos de ser un López que Santana tendría que descubrir sola.

"Si sueñas con ella otra vez, pregúntale si recuerda el pan de calabaza."

"¿El qué?"

"Solo hazlo" –dijo Noah mientras llegaban a casa.

"¿Mamá?" –En la oficina del astillero, Sam estaba sentado cómodo en su silla-. "¿Soñó con mamá?"

"Quizá fue un sueño, quizá no" –Dave se froto el mentón.

"¿Dijo que llevaba ese viejo suéter?"

"Exacto."

"Lo usaba con frecuencia" –señalo Sam.

"No le llevaba en ninguna de las fotografías que tenemos en casa" –Noah había buscado.

"No digo que no haya visto una foto, y no digo que no fuera solo un sueño. Pero es raro. Solía venir y sentarse con nosotros en el muelle. No le gustaba mucho ir a pescar, pero si uno de nosotros estaba sentado allá meditando sobre algo, salía y se sentaba hasta que empezábamos a hablar sobre lo que nos pasaba."

"Era buena en eso" –recordó Dave.

"Buena para llegar al fondo de las cosas."

"No significa esto sea algo como lo que nos paso después de la muerte de papá."

"Tampoco querías creer eso" –señalo Dave mientras buscaba una botella de agua del congelador de la oficina de Sam.

"Se esto. Algo le está molestando a la chica y no quiere hablarlo. No conmigo al menos" –Noah reconoció que lo hería un poco.

"Si alguien puede sacárselo, es mamá. Aunque sea un sueño. Mientras tanto, supongo que solo la observamos. Voy a bajar antes de que descubra que estamos hablando de ella."

Antes de salir, Noah se detuvo y volteo.

"Le dije que si sueña otra vez con ella le pregunte sobre el pan de calabaza."

Ambos tenían una mirada vacía. Dave recordó primero y se rio tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse en la orilla del escritorio.

"Dios" –dijo Sam sentándose otra vez en su silla.

"Me había olvidado de eso."

"Veremos si ella se acuerda" –dijo Noah, luego empezó a bajar al alboroto del área de trabajo. Había llegado al último escalón cuando se abrió la puerta de afuera, dejando entrar el sol delante de Quinn.

"Bueno, hola, hermosa. ¿Buscas a algunos de los idiotas de mis hermanos?"

"¿Cuál de ellos?"

Su sonrisa fue de gratitud pura.

"Te das cuenta. Santana esta ganándose el pan."

"En realidad no estaba…"

Pero Noah ya la estaba llevando. Con las piernas apartadas, de espaldas a ella, Santana estaba parada en la cubierta del barco, en solo una camiseta sin mangas. Su espalda y sus brazos mostraban una imagen mucho más musculosa de lo que podía esperarse de una mujer que empuñaba un pincel para ganarse la vida. Se atrancaba con una botella de agua como una mujer que no había bebido nada en una semana.

También a ella se le secó la boca al verla.

Que superficial, se dijo Quinn. Superficial, superficial, superficial, estar interesada en una mujer solo porque se veía bien y fuerte y hermosa. Apreciaba el intelecto, y la fuerza de carácter y la personalidad y… también un excelente trasero, reconoció.

Ni hablar.

Logro evitar lamerse los labios antes de que volteara. Se limpió la frente con el antebrazo y luego la vio.

Ahora, además del largo cuerpo femenino vistiendo solo jeans, camiseta y botas de trabajo, sus sentidos fueron agredidos por el poder letal de su sonrisa.

Vio que movió la boca –era, como su trasero, excelente. Pero las palabras que emitía eran ahogadas por la música.

Dispuesto a ayudar, Noah se acerco y bajo el volumen del equipo de música.

"¡Hola!" –la cabeza de Brittany salió

Debajo de la cubierta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tenemos compañía."

Quinn observo con algo de interés, mientras Santana pasaba una mano por el hombro de Brittany cuando bajaba de la cubierta.

"Sigue en pie lo de mañana ¿no?" –le pregunto mientras se aproximaba, sacando un pañuelo de bolsillo para limpiarse las manos y cara.

"Si" –Quinn noto que Brittany continuaba viendo, con considerable interés.

"No quise interrumpir su trabajo. Estaba haciendo algunos encargos mientras el Señor G atiende el negocio, y pensé que vendría a ver la operación aquí."

"Te mostrare."

"Estas ocupada. Y tu compañía rubia esta viéndome como tu perro guardián" –decidió Quinn.

"De cualquier modo, me han dicho que probablemente sea a ti a quien quiero ver" –dijo a Noah.

Noah le hizo un gesto a Santana.

"Te dije que eso es lo que dicen todas las mujeres bonitas. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Quiero comprar un barco."

"¿En serio?" –Noah le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y la volteo para guiarla por las escaleras.

"Bueno, cielo, viniste al lugar indicado."

"¡Oye!" –gritó Santana.

"Yo también puedo hablar de barcos."

"Socia minoritaria. Tratamos de seguirle la corriente. Entonces, ¿Qué clase de barco te interesa?"

"Un balandro. De dieciocho pies. Fondo arqueado, casco de cedro. Probablemente una proa en forma de cuchara, aunque puedo ser flexible si el diseñador tiene otra idea. Quiero algo con buen equilibrio, estabilidad confiable, pero cuando quiera rapidez, quiero rapidez."

Se volvió a estudiar la galería de dibujos y se dijo que admiraría el arte en ellos después. Por ahora, quería dejar las cosas claras.

"Este casco, esta proa" –dijo, señalando los dibujos-. "Quiero algo confiable, que reaccione rápido al aire y quiero un barco que dure."

Era claro que sabía de barcos.

"Un trabajo así va a costarte."

"No espero que sea gratis, pero no hablo de estos términos contigo, ¿o sí? Creo que esa es área de tu hermano Sam. Y si hay otros detalles específicos del diseño seria con Dave."

"Has hecho la tarea."

"Me gusta saber con quién estoy haciendo tratos y prefiero hacerlos con los mejores. Y esos, según dicen, son los hermanos López. ¿Para cuándo puedes tener el diseño?"

_Vaya, vaya, vaya,_ pensó Noah, vas a volver loca a la muchacha y va a ser divertido verlo.

"Vamos arriba y lo resolveremos."

Fue Dave quien la encamino afuera treinta minutos después. La señora, descubrió, sabía diferenciar entre babor y estribor, tenía ideas muy específicas sobre lo que quería, y se mantenía firme contra un grupo de hombres que nunca habían sido suavizados.

"Tendremos un borrador del diseño para finales de la próxima semana" –le dijo

"Antes si podemos intimidar a Santana para que haga la mayor parte."

"¿Cómo?" –Envió lo que se esperaba fuera una mirada casual hacia el área de trabajo-. "¿Hace parte del diseño?"

"Cuando podemos inmovilizarla. Siempre tuvo maña. Es obvio que dibuja mejor que los tres juntos, y mas."

Siguió su mirada y observo la galería de barcos.

"Es una colección maravillosa, y retrospectiva, supongo. Se puede ver su progreso artístico claramente."

"Este de aquí" –golpeo con el dedo señalando el dibujo de un velero Skip Jack-. "Hizo este dibujo cuando tenía diez años."

"¿Diez?" –fascinada se aproximo, estudiándolo ahora como un alumno podría estudiar las obras tempranas de un maestro en un museo-. "No me imagino como seria haber nacido con esa clase de don. Será una carga para algunos ¿no?"

Así, Dave se tomo su tiempo para considerarlo, siguiendo las líneas de su viejo velero según fue visto por los ojos y talento de un niño.

"Supongo que sí. No para Santana. Para ella es una alegría y lo que se puede llamar una vía. Siempre lo ha sido."

Nunca fue bueno para alargar la conversación, así que le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila y su mano.

"Sera un placer hacer negocios contigo."

"Igualmente. Gracias por hacer tiempo para mi hoy."

"Siempre tenemos tiempo."

Le mostro la salida, luego entro al ritmo de Sugar Ray y las lijadoras eléctricas. Iba a mitad del camino rumbo al torno cuando Santana apago su herramienta.

"¿Esta Quinn arriba con los muchachos?"

-No. Ya se fue.

"¿Se fue? Bueno, maldita sea, podrías haberme dicho algo" –salto del barco y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

Brittany frunció el ceño al verla.

"Ya esta medio loca por ella."

"Eso parece" –Dave ladeo la cabeza al ver su cara-. "¿Algún problema?"

"No se" –se encogió de hombros-. "No sé. No es que la imagine para ella, eso es todo. Es un tanto estirada y elegante, con un alto factor de altanería, en mi opinión."

**Nota:**

**Pensé que tardaría más en actualizar, pero me quede pensando en que si estaba deprimida y leer las reviews que dejaban en la historia me alegraba el día, lo mejor sería continuar con la historia.**

**Gracias a quienes se preocuparon por la situación en mi familia, y por ultimo espero que estén entendiendo la relación Sue, Bill, Santana de no ser así, díganmelo, ya que obviamente algo está fallando y habrá que corregirlo.**

**Saludos**


	8. Chapter 8

Ya que no le había dicho que usar para la sesión, Quinn se decidió por unos pantalones sencillos de algodón azul y camisa blanca. Paseó por sus jardines, se cambio dos veces de aretes, luego preparó una jarra de café.

Pensó que quizá los aros habrían sido una mejor elección, tocando los pequeños aretes de lapislázuli que colgaban de sus orejas. A los artistas les gustaban las mujeres con aretes de aro. Probablemente tenían algún fetiche extraño de gitana sensual.

¿Qué diablos le importaba?

No estaba segura de querer que volviera a intentar dar otro paso. Después de todo, un paso llevaba invariablemente a otro, y no estaba interesada en el tablero de ajedrez por el momento.

O no había estado.

Finn ciertamente le había dado jaque mate, pensó, y disfrutó el pequeño destello de ira. El problema había sido que creía que controlaba el tablero, que todas las piezas estaban en la posición correcta.

Había ignorado por completo el hecho de que él había estado jugando en otro tablero al mismo tiempo.

Su deslealtad y la decepción le habían dañado el corazón y el orgullo. Aunque el corazón había sanado, quizá demasiado fácilmente, reconoció, su orgullo seguía herido.

Nunca volverían a ponerla en ridículo.

Si llegara a desarrollar una relación con Santana –y el jurado seguía deliberando esa parte- seria bajo sus condiciones.

Ya había probado que era más que un adorno para el brazo de un hombre, una marca en su lista o un escalón en el ascenso de su carrera.

Finn había calculado muy mal por lo que se refería a eso.

Pero más importante aún, era que había probado valerse por sí misma y crearse una vida muy satisfactoria.

Lo que no significaba, reconoció, que no extrañaba una cierta cantidad de compañía, o calor sexual, o el embriagador desafío del baile de apareamiento con una mujer inteligente y atractiva.

Escuchó los neumáticos crujir en la entrada de grava. Un paso a la vez, se dijo, y esperó a que tocara.

_Está bien_, pensó, de modo que sintió una ráfaga de calor en el momento en que abrió la puerta y la vio. Eso solo comprobaba que era humana.

"Buenos días" –dijo al momento que por buenos modales se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

"Buenas. Me encanta este lugar. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que si no lo hubieras comprado antes que yo regresara a casa, lo habría hecho."

"Que suerte tuve."

"Ni que lo digas" –escudriño la sala mientras andaba. Colores fuertes, buenas telas, reflexiono. Podría tener un poco mas de desorden para su gusto, pero iba con ella por objetos finos y seleccionados cuidadosamente, las flores frescas y el aire ordenado que tenía todo.

"Dijiste que querías trabajar afuera."

"Si. Ah, oye, tu pintura" –saco el paquete envuelto en papel café que llevaba bajo el brazo y se lo dio.

"Te lo colgare si ya elegiste el lugar."

"Que rápido" –y ya que no se pudo resistir, se sentó en el sofá y rompió la envoltura.

Había elegido tiras delgadas de madera manchada de dorado apagado que complementaba los tonos ricos de las flores y follaje, de modo que el marco era tan sencillo y fuerte como la pintura.

"Es perfecto. Gracias. Es un inicio maravilloso de mi colección de obras de Santana Lopez."

"¿Estas planeando tener una colección?"

Paso un dedo por encima del marco mientras lo miraba.

"Quizá. Y aceptare tu ofrecimiento de colgarlo porque me muero por ver como se ve."

"Dime lo que piensas sobre lo que está en la bolsa" –dijo y le extendió un paquete.

Lo tomó, lo abrió. Y sus cejas se levantaron mientras sacaba la larga falda vaporosa –de pensamientos morados sobre un fondo azul frio- y la blusa angosta de tirantes delgados de la misma tonalidad de azul.

"Eres una mujer decidida ¿no?"

"Te quedara bien y es lo que estoy buscando."

"Y consigues lo que buscas."

Ahora volteo a ver, su expresión era relajada y creída.

"Hasta ahora. Tienes unos de esos…"- dibujo un circulo con el dedo en el aire-. "Aretes de aro. Funcionan."

"_Debí saberlo",_ pensó Quinn, pero solo dijo:

"Hmm."

Puso la falda y la blusa sobre la cama, luego se retiro mientras Santana fijaba la pintura en el gancho.

"La parte inferior izquierda debe subir un poco… es demasiado. Ahí. Perfecto. Pintado, enmarcado y colgado por Lopez. No es un mal trato para mí."

"También a mi me parece bueno" –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Cuando dio un paso hacia ella, ella considero dar uno hacia la morena. Antes de que sonara el teléfono.

"Disculpa" –fue lo mejor, se aseguro mientras contestaba el teléfono al lado de la cama.

"Hola."

"Hola, princesa."

"Papá" –placer, angustia y, vergonzosamente, un hilo de molestia se acumularon dentro-. "¿Por qué no estás en el séptimo hoyo a esta hora del domingo?"

"Tengo noticias difíciles" –Russell suspiro largamente-. "Cielo, tu madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar."

"Ya veo" –el pulso en su sien empezó a palpitar-. "Necesito que me esperes un minuto."

Apretó el botón de espera, volteo para ver a Santana.

"Lo siento, debo tomar esta llamada. Hay café en la cocina. No tardo."

"Está bien" –su expresión se había puesto en blanco. Era muy quieta y vacía-. "Tomaré una taza de café antes de instalarme. Tomate tu tiempo."

Espero hasta que la escucho bajar los escalones, luego se sentó en la cama y se conecto de nuevo con su padre.

"Lo siento papa. ¿Qué sucedió?" –y se mordió la lengua antes de poder terminar la pregunta con: esta vez.

"Me temo que tu madre y yo no nos hemos llevado bien desde hace tiempo. He tratado de protegerte de nuestros problemas. No dudo que habríamos tomado este paso hace años de son ser por ti. Pero bueno, estas cosas suceden, princesa."

"Lo siento mucho" –conocía bien su trabajo y termino con. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

"Ah, bueno. Estoy seguro que me sentiría mejor si pudiera explicarte las cosas y así sabría que no estás enfadada por todo esto. Es demasiado complicado para hablarlo por teléfono. ¿Por qué no vienes esta tarde? Almorzaremos, solo tú y yo. Nada me alegraría mas el día que pasarlo con mi niña."

"Lo siento. Tengo un compromiso hoy."

"Claro, bajo las circunstancias, esto es más importante."

Su sien palpitaba, y la culpa empezó a acumularse en el estomago.

"No puedo romper este compromiso. De hecho, estaba a punto de…"

"Está bien Esta bien" –dijo en una voz que consiguió transmitir sufrimiento y sonó enérgica-. "Había esperado que tuvieras tiempo para mí. Treinta años. Treinta y todo se reduce a esto."

Quinn se froto la tensión que se acumulaba en la nuca.

"Lo siento, papá."

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces repitió es frase durante el resto de la conversación. Pero supo cuando colgó que estaba agotada de repetirla.

Apenas colgó, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Treinta años, pensó Quinn, pueden explicar el sexto sentido que tenían sus padres con respecto al otro. Resignada, levanto el teléfono.

"Hola, mamá."

Santana ya había extendido la manta roja sobre el pasto cerca de la orilla donde el rio donde daban los rayos del sol y había parches de sombra. Añadió una canasta de mimbre, con una botella de vino abierta y una copa recargada sobre ella.

Quinn se había puesto la ropa que le trajo, los aretes de aro como había pedido. Y había requerido tiempo para estabilizarse.

El caballete estaba colocado con el lienzo en su lugar. Al pie había un equipo de música portátil, pero en lugar de rock, sonaba Mozart. Eso la sorprendió.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar" –dijo mientras bajaba del porche.

"No hay problema" –con solo mirar su rostro empezó a acercarse. La abrazó, y pasando por alto sus estremecimientos, la mantuvo abrazada con suavidad.

Una parte de ella quería entrar directo a ese ofrecimiento incondicional de consuelo.

"¿Tan mal me veo?"

"Te ves así de triste" –le rozo los labios en el pelo-. "¿Quieres que lo hagamos en otro momento?"

"No. No es nada, en verdad. Solo una locura familiar de costumbre."

"Soy buena en eso" –le tomo la cabeza con los dedos-. "Soy una experta en locura familiar."

"No de ese tipo" –se tomo con cuidado-. "Mis padres se van a divorciar."

"Oh, nena" –le toco la mejilla-. "Lo siento."

"No, no, no" –para su desconcierto, se rio y se puso las manos en las sienes-. "No entiendes. Usan la palabra como si fuera una pelota de ping pong. Cada par de años recibo la llamada. _"Quinn, tengo noticias difíciles"._ O _"Quinn, no estoy seguro de cómo debo decírtelo"._ Una vez, cuando tenía dieciséis años, realmente se separaron casi dos meses. Tuvieron el cuidado de hacerlo durante mis vacaciones de verano para que mi madre pudiera ir a Europa conmigo una semana y para que después mi padre me pudiera arrastrar con él a Bar Harbor a navegar."

"Parece más bien que tú has sido la pelota de ping pong."

"Eso parece. Me agotan, razón por la cual hui antes… antes de empezar a despreciarlos. Y aun así, le pido a Dios que acaben de conseguirlo. Suena frio y egoísta y horrible."

"No, no es así. No cuando tienes lagrimas en los ojos."

"Me quieren demasiado" –dijo en voz baja-. "O no lo suficiente. Nunca he podido explicármelo. Supongo que ellos tampoco. No puedo estar con ellos, no como si fuera su muleta o su arbitro el resto de mi vida."

"¿Se los has dicho?"

"Lo intente. No escuchan" –se froto los brazos como si estuviera suavizando plumas desordenadas-. "No debería estar contándote mis problemas."

"¿Por qué no? Prácticamente somos novias."

Santana rio a medias.

"Eres muy buena con eso."

"Soy buena en tantas cosas ¿Cuál es esta?"

"Escuchar, para empezar" –se inclino, le beso la mejilla-. "Nunca he sido especialmente buena en pedirle a nadie que escuche. No parezco tener que hacerlo contigo. Y segundo (le beso la otra mejilla) eres buena para hacerme reír, aunque este fastidiada."

"Escuchare un poco mas (y te hare reír) si me besas otra vez. Y esta vez apuntas aquí" –añadió tocándose los labios.

"Gracias, pero hasta ahí fue todo. Dejémoslo. No hay nada que pueda hacer por ellos" –se alejo con cuidado. "Supongo que me quieres en la manta."

"¿Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy y vamos a navegar? Siempre me despeja la mente."

"No, ya estas preparada y esto me distraerá. Pero gracias, en serio, Santana."

Satisfecha de que la tristeza en su rostro se hubiese alejado, asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Si decides que quieres detenerte después de todo, solo dilo. Primero quítate los zapatos."

Se quito las zapatillas de lona.

"Un picnic descalzo."

"Eso es. Acuéstate en la manta."

Había supuesto que estaría sentada, con la falda extendida mientras leía el libro. Pero se recostó sobre la manta.

"¿Boca arriba o boca abajo?"

"Boca arriba. Hazte un poco más hacia abajo" –sugirió mientras caminaba a su alrededor-. "Pon la mano derecha sobre la cabeza. Dobla el codo, relaja la mano."

"Me siento tonta. No me sentía tonta en el taller."

"No pienses en eso. Levanta la rodilla izquierda" –lo hizo, y cuando la falda subió, volvió a cubrir sus piernas con ella.

"Oh, vamos" –se arrodillo y ella entrecerró los ojos cuando le levanto el dobladillo de la falda de modo que su pierna izquierda quedo expuesta hasta medio muslo.

"¿No se supone que debes decir algo sobre _"como no es que estés ligándome, sino que esto es por el arte?_"

"Es por el arte" –sus dedos rozaron el muslo mientras jugueteaba con el material-. "Pero también te estoy ligando" –le bajo un tirante de la blusa, estudio el resultado y negó con la cabeza.

"Relájate. Empieza con los dedos de los pies" –le froto una mano en el pie descalzo-. "Y sigue hacia arriba" –observándola, le paso la mano por la pantorrilla, por la rodilla-. "Voltea hacia mí."

Lo hizo, y miro hacia el material de pintura que había puesto junto al caballete.

"¿Esas no son acuarelas? Pensé que dijiste que querías óleos."

"Este es para acuarelas. Tengo otra cosa en mente para los óleos."

"Eso sigues diciendo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que puedes persuadirme de hacer esto?"

"Las que sean necesarias. Estas pasando una tarde tranquila junto al agua"-, le dijo mientras empezó a dibujar suavemente sobre el lienzo que ya había preparado-. "Un poco somnolienta por el vino y la lectura."

"¿Estoy sola?"

"Por el momento. Pero ahora solo estas soñando despierta. Ve a donde quieras."

"Si hiciera un poco mas de calor me metería al rio."

"Hace tanto calor como quieras. Cierra los ojos, Quinn. Sueña un poco."

Hizo lo que le pidió. La música suave, romántica, era una caricia en el aire.

"¿En qué piensas cuando pintas?" –le pregunto.

"¿Pensar?" –Con la pregunta su mente se quedo en blanco-. "No sé. Ah… forma, supongo. Luz, sombra. Dios. Ambiente. No tengo una respuesta."

"Acabas de responder la pregunta que no hice. Es instinto. Tu talento es instintico. Debe serlo, en realidad, ya que eras tan lista para dibujar desde muy joven."

"¿Qué querías ser de niña?" –su cuerpo era un movimiento largo y delgado, forma.

"Muchas cosas. Bailarina, estrella de cine, exploradora. Misionera."

"Misionera ¿en serio?" –el sol se deslizo por las hojas y se poso suavemente en su piel. Luz y sombra.

"Fue una ambición breve, pero profunda. Lo que no pensé que sería fue empresaria. Sorpresa."

"Pero te gusta."

"Me encanta. Me encanta poder tomas lo que supuse que sería una pasión personal y un talento pequeño por las flores y hacer algo con ellos" –su mente empezó a dejarse llevar, como el rio que corría a su lado-. "Nunca he podido hablar con nadie como parezco poder hablar contigo."

"¿En serio?" –parecía una reina de un cuento de hadas. La forma exótica de sus ojos, la sensual gorra de duendecillo de cabellos rubios. La absoluta seguridad de mujer de la pose. Una reina de cuento de hadas quedándose dormida sola en su claro privado. Ambiente.

"¿Por qué crees que sea?" –pregunto.

"No tengo idea" –y con un suspiro, se quedo dormida.

La música había cambiado. Una mujer con voz de angustia cantaba sobre el amor. Aun medio soñando, Quinn cambio de posición.

"¿Quién canta?" –murmuro.

"Darcy Gallagher. Que voz. Vi un espectáculo que hizo con sus dos hermanos hace algunos años en County Waterford. En un pequeño lugar llamado Ardmore. Fue increíble."

"Mmm, creo que he escuchado" –se interrumpió cuando abrió los ojos y encontró a Santana sentada junto a la manta con un cuaderno de dibujo en lugar de estar detrás del caballete.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Esperando a que despertaras."

"Me quede dormida" –avergonzada, se apoyo en el codo-. "Lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"

"No sé. No tengo reloj" –puso a un lado el cuaderno-. "No hay necesidad de lamentarlo. Me diste justo lo que buscaba."

Trato de aclarar su mente, miro hacia el caballete. El lienzo estaba, de forma frustrada, volteado hacia otro ángulo.

"¿Terminaste?"

"No, pero empecé muy bien. Con o sin reloj, mi estomago me dice que es hora del almuerzo" –abrió la tapa de la heladera.

"Trajiste un picnic de verdad."

"La cesta era por el arte, la heladera por razones prácticas. Tenemos pan, queso, uvas, un poco de paté que Sam adora" –saco platos mientras hablaba-. "Y pensé que debía rebajarme y rogar por un poco de la ensalada de pasta de Rachel. Y este vino magnifico que descubrí en Venecia. Se llama_ Sueños_. Parecía adecuando."

"Estas tratando de que esto sea una cita" –dijo con cautela.

"Demasiado tarde" –sirvió la primera copa y se la dio-. "Ya es una cita. Quería preguntarte porque te fuiste tan rápido ayer, cuando fuiste al astillero."

"Había terminado mi negocio" –eligió una uva fresca, mordió su cascara agria-. "Y debía regresar a trabajar."

"¿Entonces quieres un barco?"

"Si. Me gusta navegar."

"Ven a navegar conmigo. Así puedes verificar lo digno del mar que es un barco de los Lopez."

"Lo pensare" –probo el paté, hizo un ruidito sensual de placer-. "Tu hermano Sam tiene un gusto excelente. Son muy diferentes tus hermanos. Pero se juntan como una sola unidad."

"Eso es la familia."

"¿Si? No, no siempre, ni siquiera por lo general, al menos en mi experiencia. La tuya es única, de muchas formas. ¿Por qué no estás marcada?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Se ha filtrado suficiente información a través de las historias que he leído de ti y lo que he escuchado de solo vivir en St. Chris para indicarme que tuviste una niñez muy difícil. Me lo dijiste tu misma. ¿Cómo pasas todo eso sin sufrir daño?"

Los artículos de la prensa apenas habían rozado la superficie, pensó Santana. No sabían nada de la niña que se había escondido o luchado más de una vez contra las manos mañosas de los borrachos y drogadictos que Sue había llevado a casa.

No sabían sobre las golpizas o el chantaje, o el temor que seguía siendo como un grano de maíz alojado en su corazón.

"Me salvaron" –dijo con una franqueza sencilla que hizo que su garganta ardiera-. "No es una exageración decir que me salvaron la vida. Will López, luego Noah, Dave y Sam. Voltearon su mundo por mí, y por eso voltearon el mío también. Rachel y Holly y Shelby, también Brittany. Me dieron un hogar, y nada de lo que sucedió antes importa tanto como lo que vino después."

Conmovida hasta perder el habla, se inclino y tocos sus labios contra los de Santana.

"Eso es por la tercer cosa. Por hacerme como tú. Eres una buena mujer. No sé qué hacer contigo."

"Puedes empezar por confiar en mí."

"No" –volvió a alejarse y rompió un pedacito de pan-. "Nada empieza con la confianza. La confianza se desarrolla. Y conmigo, eso puede tomar un tiempo considerable."

"Probablemente puedo garantizar que no soy nada como el tipo con el que estabas comprometida" –cuando puso el cuerpo rígido, ella se encogió de hombros-. "No soy la única sobre la que se escribe o habla."

Quinn recordó que cuando toco un área personal ella no se había congelado.

"No, no eres nada parecida a Finn. Nunca tuvimos un picnic con la ensalada de pasta de su hermana."

"Era una cena en Jean-Louis o en Watergate o en cualquier lugar elegante francés que estuviera de moda. Inauguraciones en Kennedy Center. Fiestas de coctel dentro de Beltway, y de vez en cuando un almuerzo de tarde de domingo con amigos muy agradables" –Santana espero un momento-. "¿Qué tal me fue?"

"Estuviste bastante cerca" –justo en el blanco.

"Ahora estas muy lejos de Beltway. Él se lo pierde."

"Parece ir tirando."

"¿Lo querías?"

Abrió la boca, luego se descubrió respondiendo con toda honestidad.

"Ya no sé. Ciertamente creí que así era o nunca habría planeado casarme con él. Era atractivo, brillante, tenía un sarcasmo mortal que a menudo lo hacía parecer ingenioso… y a veces lo era. Resulto que tenia la fidelidad de un gato de callejón. Fue mejor descubrirlo antes de casarnos que después. Pero aprendí algo valioso sobre mi misma debido a la experiencia. Nadie me engaña sin consecuencias serias."

"Le destrozaste las bolas ¿no?"

"Peor" –mordió delicadamente el paté-. "Dejo su abrigo de casimir, entre otras cosas, en mi casa. Cuando estaba guardando fríamente sus cosas, lo volví a sacar de la caja, le corté las mangas, el cuello, los botones. Y como fue tan satisfactorio, puse uno por uno, todos sus CD de Melissa Etheridge en el microondas. Es una artista maravillosa, pero no puedo escucharla ahora sin tener impulsos destructivos. Luego puse sus pantuflas Ferragamo en la lavadora. Estos actos maltrataron mis electrodomésticos, pero fueron buenos para mi alma. Como ya estaba en eso, estuve por tirar mi anillo por el inodoro. Tenía un diamante cuadrado blanco ruso de tres kilates, pero la sensatez reinó."

"¿Qué hiciste con él?"

"Lo puse en un sobre, escribí _"Por sus pecados"_ al frente, luego lo deje en una caja de donativos de una iglesita de Georgetown. Demasiado dramático, pero una vez más, satisfactorio."

Esta vez Santana se inclino, toco sus labios con los suyos.

"Buen trabajo."

"Si, eso pensé" –subió las rodillas, bebió de su vino mientras miraba el agua-. "Varios conocidos creen que me fui de DC y me mude aquí por Finn. Están equivocados. Me encantó desde la primera vez en que vinimos con mi abuelo. Cuando supe que tenía que huir, empezar de nuevo, trate de imaginarme viviendo en diferentes lugares, incluso en diferentes países. Pero siempre regresaba aquí mentalmente. No fue impulsivo, aunque la gente lo crea. Lo planeé durante años. Así es como hago las cosas, las planeo. Paso a paso."

Hizo una pausa. Puso el mentón sobre las rodillas mientras las estudiaba.

"Obviamente contigo me fallo un paso o no estaría aquí sentada en el piso bebiendo vino un domingo por la tarde y diciéndote cosas que no tenía la intención de contar."

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, bebió vino.

"Escuchas. Y es un don. Y un arma."

"No te voy a hacer daño."

"La gente sana no entra en una relación con la intención de hacerle daño al otro. Pero lo hacen. Quizá sea yo quien termine haciéndote daño."

"Veamos" –le puso una mano en la nuca, frotando suavemente mientras se acercaba para poner sus labios contra los de la rubia-. "No" –dijo después de un momento-. "Todavía no tengo marcas."

Luego, cambiando de posición, enmarco su cara con las manos para levantarla hasta que sus labios se volvieron a unir.

Muy suave, de forma profunda y dolorosamente dulce, su boca se movió sobre la de ella. Deslizándose de forma sedosa la provocaba con la lengua mientras que sus dedos seguían la línea de la garganta, sobre la curva de sus hombros.

Sabia al vino que había derramado sin darse cuenta cuando su mano se quedo sin respuesta sobre el vaso. Encontró el ritmo rápido de su respiración cuando la atrajo más cerca, tan excitante como un gemido.

La acostó en la manta, deslizándose sobre ella mientras que sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

Quinn quería sentir su peso. Quería sus manos. Quería que su boca siguiera bebiendo de la suya. Sintió el rose de sus dedos sobre la clavícula y se estremeció. Rozaron el delgado material de su blusa, para después bajar a juguetear sobre su pecho.

Murmuro su nombre antes de rozar su mandíbula con los dientes. Y su mano, tan bien hermosamente, áspera por el trabajo, la moldeo.

Ella sintió un fogonazo de calor que la invitaban a dar y tomar. Pero puso una mano en su hombro.

"Espera, Santana."

Su boca regreso a la de Quinn, ahora más sedienta, y con el sabor peligroso de la urgencia.

"Déjame tocarte. Debo tocarte."

"Espera."

Se guardo su maldición, descanso su frente en la de la rubia mientras su sangre ardía. Podía sentir su cuerpo vibrando bajo el suyo, y sabía que también ella estaba igual de necesitada.

"Está bien, está bien" –logro decir-. "¿Por qué?"

"No estoy lista."

"Oh, cielo. Si estuvieras mas lista me llevarías la delantera."

"Desearte no es lo mismo que estar lista" –pero temía que tuviera la razón-. "No quise que esto sucediera, no así. No voy a hacer el amor con alguien que parece estar involucrada con alguien mas."

"¿Involucrada con quien? Dios, Quinn, acabo de regresar a casa, no he visto a otra mujer desde la primera vez que te vi."

"Has estado involucrada con esta mucho antes de verme" –Santana se veía tan vacía, tan desaliñada, tan frustrada que quiso reír. Pero se mantuvo firme-. "Brittany."

"¿Qué pasa con Brittany?" –le tomo varios segundos comprender el significado-. "¿Brittany? Yo y. . . Dios mío, ¿estás bromeando?" –Se habría reído si la idea no la hubiera impactado tanto-. "¿De dónde sacas eso?"

"No estoy ciega" –moleta, la empujo-. "Muévete, ¿sí?"

"No estoy involucrada con. . . "–Ni siquiera lo podía decir, pero se sentó-. "No es así. Dios, Quinn, es mi hermana."

"No lo es."

"Sobrina."

"Tampoco es eso. Y quizá eres ajena a lo que existe entre ustedes, aunque no me pareces una estúpida y dudo mucho que ella lo sea."

"No pienso en ella de esa forma."

"Quizá no lo hayas hecho, de manera consciente."

"De ninguna" –la idea le causo pánico-. "En ningún nivel. Ni ella."

Quinn se aliso la falda.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si" –pero había generado la duda-. "Si. Y si tienes alguna idea loca de que querer estar contigo es alguna forma de engañar a Brittany, puedes olvidarlo."

"Lo creo" –dijo de manera tranquila Quinn-, "es que no voy a tener una aventura con una mujer que sospecho que se siente atraída por alguien más. Quizá debas solucionar esto con Brittany antes de que algo avance entre nosotras. Pero ahora creo que lo mejor es despedirnos. ¿Te importa si veo la pintura?"

"Si" –dijo cortantemente-. "Me importa. Puedes verla cuando esté terminada."

"Está bien" –bueno, bueno, pensó el temperamento artístico salió a flote-. "Te guardare la comida. Supongo que querrás al menos una sesión más –dijo mientras empezaba aguardar las cosas en la heladera-. Probablemente tendré tiempo para ti el próximo domingo."

Santana se puso de pie, la miro desde arriba.

"Estás loca. ¿Un desgraciado te engaña y eso significa que todos somos unos desgraciados?"

"No" –entendió su mal humor, y ya que parecía una conclusión razonable, no perdió el suyo-. "Para nada. De hecho, creo que eres de lo más sincera. No podría considerar estar contigo si pensara de otra forma. Pero tengo reservas sobre tus sentimientos hacia alguien más, y de los de ella hacia ti."

Entonces levanto la cabeza para verla.

"He sido la victima cliché de la otra mujer, Santana. No se lo hare a alguien mas."

"Parece que en lugar de que me preguntes por las marcas, debí preguntártelo yo."

Ahora ella se levanto y movió la cabeza.

"Si, quizá debiste hacerlo. Ya que vas a estar malhumorada, te dejare sola."

La agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse de prisa, la volteo tan rápido que sintió el temor acumularse en su garganta.

"Sigues tomando esos pasos uno a uno, cielo. Puede tomarte más tiempo caer de frente, pero caerás igual de fuerte."

"Déjame ir ya."

La dejo ir, se volvió para levantar el equipo. Más agitada de lo quería reconocer, Quinn se fue caminando lentamente a la casa.

Era, tuvo que admitirlo, una retirada.

**Si tienen preguntas pueden mandarme un mensaje en mi Facebook: Santana Gavilanes ahí pueden ponerme sus dudas y les contestare.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Mujeres._ Santana arrojo la heladera en el maletero del automóvil y metió la canasta hasta el fondo y a empujones. Justo cuando pensó que las entendía (después de todo, ella también era mujer), se convertían en extraterrestres. Y esos extraterrestres tenían el poder de transformar a una persona razonable en un imbécil.

No había nada que alguien pudiera hacer para seguirles el ritmo. Arrojó la manta, pateó la llanta y luego volvió a tirar de la manta. Miro fijamente la casa y le envió un gruñido satisfactorio.

Farfullaba una combinación de maldiciones, comentarios concisos y tonterías mientras marchaba de regreso para recoger el caballete y su lienzo.

Y ahí estaba, durmiendo en una manta roja bajo la luz con pintas de sol. Nada más que extremidades largas y color, con la cara de una reina durmiente de cuanto de hadas.

"Debería fijarme en quien me atrae" –le dijo mientras levantaba cuidadosamente la pintura sin terminar para llevarla al auto-. "Un hombre resulta ser un idiota, ¿y todos estamos malditos?" –Puso el lienzo sobre la manta y frunció el ceño-. "Bueno, ese es tu problema, hermana."

"_Hermana",_ pensó y sintió la preocupación en el estomago. ¿Por qué diablos le había hecho pensar eso de Brittany? Estaba equivocada, eso es todo. Muy, muy equivocada.

Debía estarlo.

Quería a Brittany. Desde luego que sí. Pero nunca había pensado en. . . ¿o sí?

"¿Ves? ¿Ves?" –Señalo con el dedo el lienzo-. "Eso es lo que hace nuestra especie con la gente. Confunden todo hasta que empezamos a cuestionarnos nuestros propios cerebros. Bien, pues no funcionara conmigo."

Y como era más cómodo, volvió al mal humor mientras terminaba de cargar su auto. Casi había llegado a casa cuando dio la vuelta y piso el acelerador.

"Vamos a aclarar esto" –hablo en voz alta y asintió con la cabeza hacia la pintura-. "De una vez por todas. Y veremos quién es la idiota."

Ajena a los acontecimientos, Brittany jugaba el final de la octava entrada. Santana llego al campo y se acerco a Junior Crawford, quien se protegía la calva con una gorra y sostenía a un niño de tres años en la rodilla.

"Hola, Santana" –Junior movió su flaco trasero cerca de una pulgada para invitarla a sentarse-. "¿Por qué no estás en el campo?"

"Llegue demasiado tarde para el reclutamiento" –escruto primero el campo y noto que Brittany estaba en cubierta mientras el bateador recibía la tercera bola. Luego le guiño un ojo al niño-. "¿Quién es este tipo?"

"Es Bart" –junior dio unos brinquitos al niño-. "Mi bisnieto."

"¿Bisnieto?"

"Si, tenemos ocho nietos ya, y este" –la atención de Junior volvió al campo al escuchar el golpe del bate-. "Asqueroso" –farfullo-. "¡Endereza ese bate, Jed Wilson!" –Grito- "Por Dios."

"Jed Wilson? ¿El nieto de la señora Wilson?"

"El mismo. Un niño bastante afable y bastante recto, pero batea del carajo."

"Del carajo" –dijo Bart felizmente.

"Niño" –con una risilla, Junior amenazo con el dedo a Bart-. "Sabes que me vas a meter problemas otra vez si sigues diciendo eso en frente de tu mamá."

"Del carajo. Papi" –Bart soltó una risa, luego ofreció su perro caliente destrozado a Santana-. "¿Mordida?"

"Claro" –agradecida por la distracción, Santana se agacho y fingió dar una enorme mordida.

Cuando se anuncio la novena entrada, el público estalló, y Junior soltó un gran grito de júbilo.

"Que paseo. Por Dios. Están en problemas, apestosas Percas."

"Apestosas Percas" –repitió alegremente Bart.

"Ahora vamos a ver algo de acción, maldita sea. Ahora veremos quién es quién."

Los aficionados de los Cangrejos Azules empezaron a canturrear:

"¡Brittany! ¡Brittany!" –mientras se pavoneaban.

"¡Termina con uno Britt! Esa niña puede hacerlo" –dijo Junior con tal entusiasmo que Santana se pregunto cómo es que no le había dado una apoplejía en ese momento-. "¡Ve esto!" –Apuñalo a Santana con el filo de su codo-. "Ve como le pega."

"¡Pégale!" –grito Bart, agitando su perro caliente triturado y chorreando mostaza.

Por el bien de ambos, Santana tomo al niño de la rodilla de Junior y lo puso en la suya.

Era un placer verla, pensó Santana. No había ninguna duda. Esa complexión compacta y atlética. La innegable feminidad a pesar, o quizá debido a la camiseta de beisbol masculina.

Pero eso no significara que pensara en ella. . . así.

Llego arrastrando los pies a la base. Tuvo un intercambio breve con el cátcher que Santana imagino irónico de ambas partes. Hizo un par de bateos de prueba. Meneo el trasero.

Dios, ¿Por qué estaba viéndole el trasero?

Y dio un golpe fuerte al primer lanzamiento.

El público se puso de pie bramando. Brittany se disparo a la primera base como una bala.

Luego el público se desinflo y ella se devolvió trotando a home mientras la pelota se desviaba a hacia el área de faul.

El público empezó a corear su nombre otra vez mientras levantaba el bate y repetía la misma rutina. Dos bateos, menar el bate, menear el trasero y prepararse para el lanzamiento.

Falló y reviso su forma de batear. Cuando el árbitro anuncio el segundo strike, se volvió contra él. Santana alcanzo a ver como se movían sus labios, escucho la mordacidad de sus palabras en su cabeza.

_Strike ni mierda. De haber estado más afuera, el lanzamiento habría llegado a Virginia._ ¿Qué tan grande quiere hacer este tipo la zona de strike?

Santana le advirtió mentalmente que no se refiriera a las dudosas prácticas sexuales de su madre. Que no lo hiciera porque sería expulsada.

Sin saber si había aprendido a controlarse en los últimos años o su advertencia le llego, Brittany desolló al árbitro con una mirada ceñuda y regreso al área de bateo.

Se volvieron a escuchar los gritos, los pies empezaron a golpear contra la madera hasta que vibraron las gradas. En el regazo de Santana, Bart apretaba lo que quedaba de su perro caliente y grito:

"¡Le pega a la bastarda!"

Y lo hizo.

Al momento en que la pelota pego contra el bate, Santana supo que se había ido. Al igual que Brittany, obviamente, quien mantuvo su posición (con los hombros al frente, las caderas levantadas, la pierna la frente posicionada como si fuera una bailarina) mientras miraba la bola volar alto y largo.

La gente estaba de pie, una erupción de sonido mientras arrojaba a un lado el bate y trotaba de una base a otra.

"Un maldito Grand Slam" –Junior sonaba como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar-. "Esa niña es un maldito dulce."

"Maldito dulce" –repitió Bart y se inclino en los brazos de Santana para dejar un beso baboso en la mejilla de Junior.

Las Percas rayadas no anotaron en el noveno, cerraron con un out y un elegante doble play iniciado por Brittany. Santana se aproximo al banquillo mientras los aficionados empezaban a irse a casa. Vio a Brittany parada, bebiendo Gatorade directamente de la botella.

"Buen juego, bateadora."

"Hola" –lanzo la botella a uno de sus compañeros de equipo y camino tranquila hacia Santana-. "No sabía que estabas aquí."

"Vine al final del octavo, a tiempo para verte patear a las Percas."

"Bola rápida. Baja y alejada. Debió imaginárselo. Pensé que hoy estarías pintando a la florista."

"Si, bueno tuvimos una sesión."

Levanto una ceja, luego se froto la nariz mientras Santana la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo tierra en la cara?"

"No, no es eso. Escucha, debo hablar contigo."

"Bueno, habla."

"No, no aquí" –encorvo los hombros. Estaban rodeados, pensó. Jugadores, espectadores, niños. Docenas de caras conocidas. Gente que las conocía a ambas. Dios ¿había otra gente que pensaba que ella y Brittany. . .?

"Es, ya sabes. Privado."

"Mira, si algo anda mal… "

"No dije que algo anduviera mal."

"Tu cara lo dice" –resoplo-. "Llegue con Joe y Alice. Déjame decirles que me llevaras a casa."

"Bien. Excelente. Te veré en el auto."

Santana condujo el auto al astillero en silencio mientras la ansiedad de Brittany iba en aumento.

"Caminemos hacia el muelle ¿está bien?" –propuso Santana.

"Claro."

Pero cuando salió, ella siguió sentada hasta que dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Solo espero que me trates con el debido respeto" –le pestañeo y salió del auto. Luego, riéndose de Santana, saco un paquete de chicles Juicy Fruit del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le ofreció.

"No, gracias."

"¿Qué sucede, Santana?" –pregunto mientras sacaba un chicle.

"Debo pedirte un favor."

Doblo el chicle en su boca.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

La morena se paro en el muelle, miro hacia el agua, al águila pescadora que se acomodaba en un poste antes de volverse a verla.

"Necesito besarte."

Ella levanto las manos.

"¿Eso es todo? Dios, me preguntaba si te quedaban seis meses de vida o algo así. Está bien. Dios, Santana, me has besado cientos de veces. ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"No" –cruzo los brazos, luego se paso las manos por las caderas y finalmente las metió a los bolsillos-. "Digo, que necesito besarte."

"¿Cómo?" –se noto el impacto en su cara.

"Necesito decidir algo, así que necesito besarte. Como lo haría un tipo normal."

"Santana" –le dio golpecitos en el brazo-. "Esto es raro. ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza o qué?"

"Ya sé que es raro" –respondió-. "¿Crees que no sé que es raro? Imagínate como me siento planteándolo, para empezar."

"¿Por qué lo planteaste, para empezar?"

Camino grandes pasos por el muelle y de regreso.

"Quinn tiene la idea de yo. . . que nosotros. . . Dios. Que me atraes como mujer. Y posiblemente yo a ti. Probablemente."

Brittany parpadeo dos veces, lentamente como un búho.

"¿Cree que me gustas?"

"Oh. Dios, Britt."

"Cree que hay algo así entre tú y yo, entonces te echó."

"Más o menos" –farfullo.

"¿Entonces quieres besarme por ella?"

"Si. No. No se una mierda."

¿Podría sentirse peor?, se pregunto. ¿Podría sentirse más avergonzada, más nerviosa, más estúpida?

"Me planto esa maldita idea en la mente. No puedo sacármela. ¿Qué si tiene razón?"

"¿Qué si tiene razón?" –se estaba acumulando una risa en su garganta, pero logro tragarla-. "¿Qué si tienes una fantasía reprimida sobre nosotras? Por favor, Santana."

"Mira, mira" –apasionada de una forma que la hizo parpadear nuevamente la tomo de los brazos-. "No te va a matar besarme."

"Está bien, está bien. Adelante."

"Está bien" –respiro profundo, empezó a bajar la cabeza, luego se enderezo de nuevo-. "No recuerdo los movimientos. Dame un minuto."

Dio un paso atrás, volteo a otra parte y trato de aclarar su mente.

"Intentémoslo" –se dio la vuelta, puso las manos sobre las caderas de Brittany para atraerla. Pasaron segundos-. "Puedes abrazarme o algo."

"Ah, lo siento" –alzo los brazos, cruzo los dedos detrás de su cabeza-. "¿Qué tal así?"

"Bien. Está bien. Álzate un poco" –sugirió, y la rubia se puso en puntas de pie. Santana doblo la cabeza. Su boca estaba muy cerca de la de ella cuando Brittany soltó una risa.

"Ay, por Dios."

"Lo siento. Lo siento" –el ataque de risillas la obligo a retroceder y agarrarse el estomago. Santana se quedo ahí, frunciendo el ceño, hasta que se controlo-. "Me bloquee, eso es todo. Acá vamos" –empezó a abrazarla otra vez-. "Mierda, espera" –concienzudamente se saco el chicle de la boca, lo envolvió con la envoltura que tenía en el bolsillo-. "Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien. ¿Cierto?"

"Si puedes controlar los ruidos de cerdo."

"Te daré una clase gratis: cuando estas a punto de enredar tu lengua con la de otra mujer, no menciones puercos o cochinos."

La volvió a abrazar, esta vez muy fuerte, y se acerco antes de que ninguna de las dos tuviera tiempo de pensarlo.

Se quedaron unidas, con la brisa del agua a su alrededor. Se escucho el zumbido de un auto al pasar en el camino detrás de ellos, y el ladrido desesperado de un perro que lo siguió detrás de la cerca hasta que desapareció.

Sus labios se separaron, sus ojos se encontraron. El silencio entre ellas duro varios segundos.

Luego se echaron a reír.

Aun abrazadas, se mecieron en una especie de regocijo que las habría dejado en el suelo de no ser por el apoyo de la otra. Bajo la frente y la puso contra la de ella con un suspiro aliviado.

"Entonces" –Brittany le dio un pellizco en la nalga-. "Me deseas, ¿no?"

"Cállate, Britt."

Le dio a su hermana un fuerte abrazo antes de retirarse.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema. Igual eres buena."

"Tú también" –le froto los nudillos en la mejilla-. "Y nunca lo volveremos a hacer."

"Es un trato."

Empezó a pasarle un brazo sobre el hombro, luego, la detuvo una idea horrorosa.

"No le vas a decir a nadie sobre so ¿verdad? Como tu mama, o Mike. A nadie."

"¿Estas bromeando?" –la sola idea le dio un escalofrió-. "Tu tampoco. Promételo" –se escupió la palma de la mano y se la ofreció.

Santana hizo una mueca mirando la mano.

"Nunca debí enseñarte eso" –pero resignada, y respetuosa de la promesa, se escupió la mano y se saludaron solemnemente.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa para ir a casa. Y reconoció que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo antes de enfrentar a su familia con el incidente del beso aun en su mente.

Se le ocurrió ir a ver a Quinn y decirle lo alejada de la realidad, lo ofensiva, lo equivocada que había estado.

Pero su lado más inteligente le advirtió que aun no estaba de humor para tener una conversación racional con ella.

La hizo dudar de si misma y eso dolió. Había trabajado mucho para lograr y mantener el nivel de seguridad, en ella misma, en su trabajo, en su familia. Ninguna mujer tenía derecho a minarla.

Y que si habían dado un paso hacia atrás antes de que las cosas avanzaran. La había pintado porque no pudo evitarlo. Pero eso sería todo.

No necesitaba involucrarse con una mujer así de complicada, así de impredecible y dogmatica.

Era hora de bajar la velocidad, de concentrarse en el trabajo y la familia. De resolver sus propios problemas antes de hacerse cargo de los de alguien más.

Se estaciono en el taller, subió su equipo y el lienzo. Uso su nuevo teléfono celular para llamar a casa y decirle a Rachel que no iría a cenar. Encendió la música y se puso a trabajar de memoria en la acuarela.

Igual que cuando navegaba, las preocupaciones, molestias y problemas se disipaban cuando pintaba. De niña, escapaba con el dibujo. A veces le había servido para algo tan dramático como la supervivencia, otras para algo tan sencillo como evitar el aburrimiento. Siempre había sido un placer para ella, un placer tranquilo y personal o una celebración.

Antes de los veinte albergaba una tremenda culpa y dudaba porque nunca sufrió por su arte, nunca sintió el drama del conflicto emocional.

Cuando le confesó eso a Noah, su hermano la miro fijamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Eres estúpida?" –exigió Noah.

Había sido exactamente la respuesta correcta para sacar a Santana de su humor egoísta.

Hubo veces en las que la pintura se le escapaba y quedaba desconcertada, frustrada por la imagen que tenia e la mente y se negaba a ser transmitida en el lienzo.

Pero hubo veces en las que volaba por ella, más allá de cualquier altura que pudiese imaginar.

Cuando la claridad que entraba por las ventanas se debilito y se vio obligada a encender las luces, se alejo del lienzo, miro fijamente lo que había hecho y se dio cuenta en que era una de esas veces en las que había volado.

Había vitalidad en los colores, en el verde del pasto y las hojas, en el ámbar del sol del agua, el impacto del rojo de la manta y el blanco lechoso de la piel que hacia contraste. El jardín de flores en su falda era audaz y respondía la forma delicada en el que el material transparente se envolvía en lo alto de su muslo.

Estaba en la curva de su hombro, el ángulo de su brazo, el borde cuadrado de la manta. Y la forma en que los dedos difusos de luz caían sobre la expresión soñadora de su cara.

No podía explicar como lo había hecho. No más de lo que había podido explicar a Quinn sobre lo que pensaba cuando pintaba. Los aspectos técnicos del trabajo eran justo eso. Detalles técnicos. Necesarios, esenciales. Pero logrados tan inconscientemente mientras trabajaba como el acto de respirar.

Pero como era que una pintura a veces podía dibujar el corazón de la artista, el centro del tema, y permitir que respirara en el lienzo, no sabía.

Ni lo cuestionaba. Solo levantaba el pincel y volvía a trabajar.

Y después, cuando se dejo caer en la cama todavía vestida, se quedo dormida inmediatamente con la imagen de Quinn dormida a su lado.

"¿Cómo le vas a poner?" –le pregunto Emma.

Estaban paradas frente a la pintura, estudiando bajo la luminosidad deslumbrante de las luces de su taller.

"No sé. No lo he pensado."

"La belleza duerme" –sugirió Emma-. "Así lo llamaría."

Llevaba puesta una camisa ligera muy grande y jeans holgados con zapatos planos de lona que parecían haber recorrido varios kilómetros. Y cuando metió el brazo debajo del de Santana, olio un toque de limón de su champú y jabón.

"Estamos orgullosos de ti, Santana. No tanto por el talento. Eso lo da Dios. Si no por ser fiel a él. Por ser fiel a lo que eres, eso es lo que cambia las cosas."

Se alejo y miro a su alrededor.

"No te haría mal limpiar un poco este lugar. Ser artista no significa que tengas que parecer una indigente."

"Mañana lo hare."

La miro con ironía.

"¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? Esa de ahí" –Emma movió la cabeza para señalar al lienzo-. "Es pulcra. Quizá demasiado pulcra, lo que con seguridad no es tu problema. Se preocupa de no dejar que nada se mueva de su lugar. El desorden la confunde, especialmente cuando se trata de sus propias emociones. Debes haberte dado cuenta de que ya están bastante desordenada en lo que a ti respecta."

Santana levanto un hombro de forma que hizo sonreír a Emma.

"Voy a parar ahí. Es demasiado trabajo."

"Aja" –le brillaron los ojos-. "Te sigues diciendo eso, muchacha."

Quería dejar ese tema por la paz. No le importaban las emociones desordenadas, pero las suyas estaban en tal estado que no podía estar segura de poder volver a ordenarlas.

"Noah dijo que debía preguntarte sobre el pan de calabaza."

"Eso dijo ¿no? Quizá piensa que me olvide. Bueno, puedes decirle que puedo estar muerta, pero todavía tengo ingenio. No era muy buena cocinera, Bill se hacía cargo de eso en gran medida. Pero de vez en cuando yo metía la cuchara. Un día, en otoño, me dieron ganas de pan de calabaza. Habíamos plantado algunas y Dios sabe que teníamos mas de las que podíamos comer en seis años. Especialmente porque Dave no quería tocarlas. Así que saque el recetario y trate de hornear un poco de pan de calabaza. Cuatro barras, desde cero, y las puse en una reja a enfriar. Estaba muy orgullosa de ese pan."

Hizo una pausa inclino la cabeza como si buscara en la memoria.

"Cerca de una hora después volví a la cocina. En lugar de cuatro barras, había solo tres. Lo primero que pensé fue que, bueno, los niños habían estado ahí y se sirvieron. Me sentí bastante engreída por eso. Hasta que mire por la ventana. ¿Qué crees que vi?"

"No tengo idea" –pero estaba segura de que iba a disfrutarlo.

"Te diré lo que vi" –dijo con el mentón apuntando hacia afuera-. "Mis muchachos y mi adorado esposo, afuera en el patio, usando el pan de calabaza que había hecho como un maldito balón de futbol americano. Gritando y lanzando esa cosa como si fuera el Súper Tazón. Salí disparada, los iba a desollar a todos. En ese momento, Sam arrojo la barra tan alto y fuerte, y Dave brinco para interceptarla. Pero no calculo bien. El pan le pego justo aquí" –señalo justo sobre las cejas-. "Lo derribo y cayo de nalgas. La maldita cosa era tan dura como un ladrillo" –rio, meciéndose apoyada en los talones como si su humor tuviera peso-. "Dave cogió el pan, se paro frente a Noah mientras este lo miraba sentado con los ojos en blanco e hizo el touchdown. Para cuando llegue con Noah para ver cómo estaba y regañarlo, se había repuesto y los cuatro aullaban como locos. Lo llamaron el Tazón del Pan. Fue la última vez que hornee pan, te lo aseguro. Extraño esa época. Claro que la extraño."

"Me habría gustado pasar tiempo contigo. Me habría gustado haber pasado tiempo contigo y con Bill."

Ella se le acerco, le hizo a un lado los mechones de pelo que le habían caído sobre la frente. El gesto fue tan tierno que le dolió el corazón.

"¿Te puedo decir abuela?"

"Desde luego que sí. Niña dulce" –murmuro Emma-. "No pudo cortarte ese corazón dulce, no importa cuánto lo haya intentado. Tampoco pudo comprenderlo, por eso hacerte daño siempre ha sido tan fácil para ella."

Ya no estaban hablando de Quinn, pensó, si no de Sue.

"No quiero pensar en ella. Ya no puede hacerme daño."

"¿Ya no? Vienen los problemas. Los problemas siempre vienen. Se fuerte, se inteligente y se leal. ¿Me escuchas? No estás sola, Santana. Nunca estarás sola."

"No te vayas."

"No estás sola" –repitió.

Pero cuando despertó con la luz de la mañana colándose por las ventanas, parecía como si lo estuviera.

Peor aún, vio la nota doblada bajo la puerta. Se obligo a pararse, a caminar y recogerla.

**Restaurante Lucy, en seguida del Hotel del Camino en la ruta 13.**

**Once de la noche hoy.**

**Asegúrate de que sea en efectivo.**

_Vienen los problemas_. Santana pensó que había escuchado el eco de una voz. Los problemas siempre vienen.


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany lo estuvo pensando, lo desarmo y lo volvió a armar. Y entre mas lo analizaba, mas se enfadaba. El mal humor le dejo muy claro que Lucy Quinn Fabray necesitaba alguien que le pusiera las cosas en claro, y Brittany López era la indicada para hacerlo. Como ella y Santana habían hecho un pacto, no podía descargarse con su madre, ni su padre. No podía ir con Shelby y pedir algún tipo de evaluación psicológica del asunto. Y no podía ir con Rachel para desahogar su molestia y su resentimiento.

De modo que lo acumulo, capa a capa, hasta que le había llenado la cabeza de humo para cuando salió del astillero a las cinco.

Practicó lo que diría mientras manejaba hacia el centro. Las palabras frías, controladas y penetrantes que pondrían a la Señorita Perfecta en su sitio.

Nadie se salía con la suya haciendo infeliz a Santana.

"_Si te metes con un López", _pensó mientras estacionaba su camioneta en un espacio junto a la acera, _"te metes con todos los López"._

Con sus botas de trabajo, camiseta sucia y jeans ajustados, entro marchando a Brotes y Flores.

Si, era perfecta, está bien, pensó Brittany, y se trago un poco de la ira mientras que Quinn envolvía un ramo de margaritas.

La mirada de Quinn se alzo y la vio cuando abrió la puerta. Lo que pudo haber sido una calidez amable se enfrió hasta convertirse en cautela cuando Brittany la miro enfurecida.

"No creo que estés buscando flores" –Quinn cruzo las manos-. "¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Puedes dejar de jugar con Santana y de ponerme en el papel de la otra mujer."

"En realidad, me preocupaba que ese fuera mi papel, y no lo quise."

Todas las palabras frías, controladas y penetrantes que había practicado Brittany desaparecieron en su mente.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Crees que Santana te estaría picando si estuviera interesada en alguien más?"

"¿Picando?"

Brittany encorvo los hombros.

"Frase de la familia" –murmuro-. "¿Por quién la tomas? Nunca te buscaría si estuviera buscando si estuviera buscando a alguien más. No es así, y si no lo sabes, sencillamente eres estúpida."

"Si me llamas estúpida esta conversación terminara antes de empezar."

"Lo mismo si te golpeo la nariz."

Quinn levanto el mentón (Brittany le dio puntos por eso, y por el tono).

"¿Así resuelves tus diferencias?"

"A veces. Es rápido" –Brittany mostro los dientes-. "Y te lo debo porque jugaste con la cabeza de Santana y la hiciste infeliz. Eso vale mucho más que un golpe en la nariz, desde mi perspectiva."

"No fue mi intención hacerlo" –sintió un destello de culpa. No le importaba hacerla enojar, pero nunca quiso hacerla infeliz. Aun así, había hecho lo que creía correcto para todos-. "No seré presa de una mujer, aunque no se dé cuenta de que eso es lo que me está haciendo. Las he visto juntas. Vi como me mirabas ayer cuando entre al astillero. Estoy aquí ahora y me estas atacando por lo que significan para la otra."

"¿Quieres saber lo que somos para la otra?" –Otra vez irritada, Brittany se apoyo sobre el mostrador-. "Somos familia. Y si no sabes que la familia se quiere y se defiende y se preocupa cuando uno de ellos parece estar metiéndose demasiado donde no debe, entonces lo siento por ti. Y si te hace infeliz como te miro, que lastima. Voy a seguir viéndote, porque no estoy segura de que seas buena para ella."

"Ni yo" –dijo Quinn tranquilamente e interrumpió a Brittany-. "En eso estamos de acuerdo."

"No te entiendo" –reconoció Brittany-. "Pero entiendo a Santana. Ya te quiere. La he conocido. . . desde siempre y sé cuando se encariña con alguien. Ayer le hiciste daño y no soporto verla herida."

Quinn bajo la mirada, vio que sus manos estaban asiendo el mostrador. Las relajó intencionalmente.

"Te preguntare algo. Si descubriera que te estás involucrando con una mujer en un momento de tu vida en el que eso es lo último que quieres, pero igual está sucediendo, y ves que esa mujer tiene una relación con otra mujer, una mujer muy atractiva, vibrante, interesante, que no puedes definir, lo único que ves es que es especial e intima y mas allá de tu entendimiento. . . ¿Cómo te sentirías?"

Brittany abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar. Tuvo que tomarse un momento antes de responder.

"No sé. Maldita sea. Maldita sea, Quinn, la quiero. La quiero tanto que cuando estaba en Europa fue como si me faltara una parte. Pero no es sexual ni romántico ni nada de eso. Es mi mejor amigo. Es mi hermana. Es mi Santana."

"Nunca tuve una mejor amiga, ni una hermana. Mi familia no tiene la. . . vitalidad de la tuya. Quizá por eso es que es difícil para mi entender."

"Te habría podido dar una idea de habernos visto muertas de risa después de besarnos ayer" –los labios de Brittany se movieron nerviosamente-. "Esa es Santana. Plantaste una semilla y se preocupa por ella, la pica. _Dios, ¿estoy jugando con ella? ¿Estoy afectando a la gente que quiero? ¿Cómo puedo solucionarlo?_ Así que me busca y me da los datos generales, me dice que debe besarme, un beso de verdad, para asegurarnos de que no hay nada ahí."

"Ay, Dios" –Quinn cerró los ojos-. "¿Y no vio que eso te insultaba?"

"No" –sorprendida y contenta de que Quinn hubiera visto ese ángulo, Brittany se apoyo más sociablemente en el mostrador-. "No deje que me molestara así porque estaba muy tonta por todo eso, así que me preocupe y me confundí. Y tuvimos nuestro pequeño experimento. Le doy buenísimos puntos en el departamento de besos. Sabe como besar."

"Si, lo sabe."

"Hubo alivio porque la tierra no se movió. Ni siquiera tembló. Luego reímos como locas y estamos bien. No iba a decirte esa parte" –añadió Brittany-. "Pensé que dejar la duda te haría sufrir más. Pero como dijiste que era atractiva y vibrante e interesante, te daré una oportunidad."

"Gracias. Y lo siento. Estaba empezando a. . ." –Quinn se apago, movió la cabeza-. "Olvídalo."

"Hemos llegado muy lejos, no vaciles ahora."

Empezó a mover otra vez la cabeza, luego se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus defectos. Vacilaba.

"Está bien. Lo que está pasando entre Santana y yo estaba empezando a preocuparme un poco. Alguien que me importaba, y mucho, me engaño. Empecé a sentirme como esa mujer, con algo de compasión por su situación. No quería tener compasión por ella. Prefiero despreciarla."

"Bueno, claro" –nada podría ser más claro para la forma de pensar de Brittany-. "Puedes relajarte. El campo es tuyo. ¿Lo tenemos claro?"

"Si. Si, lo tenemos. Agradezco que hayas venido a hablar conmigo y que no me golpearas."

"Si te golpeo hago enojar a Santana, sin mencionar a mis padres, así que mejor no. Supongo que es mejor que me vaya."

"Brittany" –a Quinn siempre le aterraba hacer algo por impulso-. "No hago amigos con facilidad. No es una de mis aptitudes. Soy excelente para hacer conocidos, hacer conversaciones casuales. Pero no tengo muchos amigos" –respiro profundo-. "Voy a cerrar temprano hoy. Me tomara algunos minutos cerrar, ¿Tienes prisa o te gustaría ir a tomar algo?"

Santana estaba perdida, se percato Brittany. Nunca resistiría esas pizcas de vulnerabilidad y necesidad detrás del refinamiento.

"¿Tienes buen vino en tu casa?"

"Si" –los labios de Quinn se curvaron-. "Si tengo."

"Pasare por mi casa, me duchare. Te alcanzo allá."

Desde la ventana de su taller, Santana observo a Brittany dar zancadas hasta la camioneta. La había visto entrar casi media hora antes. Y aunque no había podido ver su cara, había entendido su lenguaje corporal claramente.

Estaba lista para pelear.

No había bajado. Hasta no ver a Sue y poner todas las cosas en su sótano mental, se distanciaría de su familia.

Pero había puesto atención por si escuchaba sonidos de gritos o vidrios rotos. De haber llegado a eso, tendría que bajar a separarlas.

Pero no había llegado a eso, noto cuando Brittany brinco ágilmente a la cabina de su camioneta y se fue sin indicación de mal humor.

Una preocupación menos, supuso, mientras caminaba a la cocina para ver el reloj sobre la estufa. Le quedaban poco más de cinco horas para obsesionarse, pensó. Luego se encontraría con Sue, le daría el efectivo que había sacado de su cuenta.

Y regresaría a su vida.

Quinn apenas había entrado cuando Brittany se estaciono frente a su casa. No le dio tiempo de sacar las galletas y el queso que había planeado preparar, ni de lavar las uvas moradas que había comprado camino a casa. Sin importar lo casual de la invitación, estaba acostumbrada a recibir a la gente de cierta forma. Esa forma no era que la invitada entrara, le pusiera una bolsa de papel en la mano y luego mirara alrededor silbando.

"Que bien portada de _Casa y Jardín"_ –sonrió frescamente a Quinn-. "No fue realmente una crítica. Hombre, a mi mama le encantaría esto. Se ha estado muriendo por ver tu casa. ¿Tienes servicio de limpieza?" –pregunto Brittany pasando un dedo por encima de una mesa -. "No hay polvo."

"No. Solo soy yo, y no... "

"Deberías. Mujer trabajadora y bla, bla. Mama puede guiarte. Que sitio tan grande" –Brittany empezó a vagar sin invitación mientras que Quinn permaneció parada con la bolsa en la mano-. "Quiero una grande cuando me vaya a vivir sola. Andar un poco ¿sabes? Pasar de vivir con lo que parece un millón de personas a veces. Luego me sentiré sola y los extrañare y pasare la mitad del tiempo en la casa de cualquier forma."

Miro hacia arriba.

"Techos altos" –comento-. "Debe costarte mucho calentar este lugar en invierno."

"¿Te gustaría ver las facturas?" –dijo Quinn secamente y la hizo reír.

"Quizá luego. Preferiría beber vino. Ah, en la bolsa hay galletas. Mama las horneo ayer. Dobles chispas de chocolate. Alucinantes. ¿La cocina esta por acá?"

"Si" –Quinn suspiro, la siguió, decidió tratar de seguirle la corriente.

"Que pulcra, ¿no?" –Dijo Brittany después de dar un vistazo, luego abrió la puerta trasera-"Hombre, ¡es genial! Es como tu propia islita, ¿nunca te da miedo estar sola, niña de ciudad?"

"No. Pensé que me daría" –dijo Quinn mientras ponía la bolsa en el mostrador y sacaba una botella de pinot grigio-. "Pero no. Me gusta escuchar el agua y los pájaros y el viento. Me gusta estar aquí. No quiero la ciudad. Y me di cuenta la primera mañana que desperté aquí, en el silencio, con el sol entrando por las ventanas, que nunca la quise. Otra gente la quería por mí."

Sirvió el vino.

"¿Quieres sentarte en el patio?"

"Sería bueno. Traeré las galletas."

Y así bebieron un vino blanco agrio con galletas rellenas mientras el sol se escondía detrás de los arboles.

"Ah" –Brittany bebió un sorbo enorme-. "Debí decirte que Santana y yo hicimos un pacto de no contar a nadie sobre el gran experimento."

"El. . . ah."

"No creo que cuentes, pues fue tu idea. De alguna forma. Pero ahora que confesé, debo matarte o hacer que jures no contarle a nadie."

"¿Este juramento tiene algo que ver con sangre?"

"Por lo general lo hago con esputo."

Quinn lo pensó unos segundos.

"Preferiría no involucrar líquidos corporales. ¿No es suficiente con mi palabra?"

"Si" –Brittany levanto otra galleta-. "La gente como tu cumple su palabra."

"¿La gente como yo?"

"Si. Con clase" –dijo con un ademan de la mano-. "Eres un maldito pura sangre."

"Supondré que ese es algún tipo de cumplido."

"Claro. Tienes un aire de "_tengo demasiada cultura y clase para darle demasiada importancia"_. Siempre te ves perfecta. Admiro eso incluso aunque lo odie. No es que seas exigente y aniñada y eso. Solo que siempre te ves bien."

Brittany se detuvo, con la boca llena. Luego trago rápido.

"Ah, escucha, no te estoy ligando ni nada. Me gustan los hombres."

"Ah, ya veo. Entonces supongo que no tiene sentido efectuar nuestro propio gran experimento" –después de un momento, Quinn soltó la risa. Tuvo que apoyarse, agarrarse los costados, ya que le dolían por tanto esfuerzo-. "Tu expresión. No tiene precio. Es la primera vez que te veo sin habla."

"Ese fue bueno" –asintiendo con la cabeza con aprobación, Brittany levanto la copa-. "Fue muy bueno. Es posible que me caigas bien después de todo. Entonces, ¿vas a convencer a Santana de que te de la acuarela cuando termine?"

"No se" -¿Lo terminaría?, se pregunto. ¿O estaba demasiado molesta con ella para verla como antes? No, terminaría, decidió. El artista no tendría otra opción.

"Si fuera yo, se la sacaría."

"Creo que me sentiría rara con una pintura de mi en la pared. Además, no la eh visto. Estaba demasiado enojada para dejarme verla."

"Si, se pone egoísta cuando está enojada. Bueno, te daré un consejo" –observando a Quinn, Brittany puso los codos sobre la mesa-. "No llores. Lo que debes hacer es aguantarte las lágrimas con valor. Tú sabes, para que los ojos se pongan brillosos y húmedos y los labios tiemblen un poco. Espera."

Se volvió a apoyar, cerró los ojos, respiro profundo un par de veces. Luego los volvió a abrir, vio directamente a Quinn con los ojos abiertos y una expresión lastimosa a medida que se le acumulaban lagrimas en los ojos.

"Dios mío" –murmuro admirada Quinn-. "Es muy bueno. De hecho, es estupendo."

"Lo sé" –se sorbió los mocos Brittany-. "Puedes dejar que caiga una, pero nada más" –una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Luego emitió una risita-. "Si empiezas a llorar te empezara a dar golpecitos en la cabeza y te meterá un trapo para pintar o lo que sea en la mano antes de retirarse por completo. Y la perdiste. Pero si pones los ojos brillantes y los labios temblorosos, hará lo que quieras. La destruye."

"¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"Oye, trabajo con hombres" –Brittany se limpio la lagrima de la mejilla-. "Creas tus armas. Puedes morderte la punta de la lengua para empezar si tienes que hacerlo. Yo puedo encenderlo y apagarlo como si nada. Hablando de hombres, ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ese idiota con el que estabas comprometida? Luego podemos hablar mal de él."

Quinn contó toda la historia y sintió como se liberaba de un gran peso. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar así con otra mujer. Una escucha atenta que mostraba total empatía con sus sentimientos.

El restaurante estaba iluminado como una pista de aterrizaje, y el negocio no estaba precisamente prosperando. Santana se sentó en el vinilo rojo descolorido de la mesa del fondo. Sue no estaba. Llegaría tarde.

Siempre llegaba tarde. Sabía que era una forma de demostrar que llevaba la delantera.

Ordeno café, sabiendo que no lo bebería. Pero necesitaba el accesorio. Los diez mil en efectivo estaban en una vieja bolsa de lona en el asiento a su lado.

Había un hombre con hombros tan anchos como Montana sentado en una banca en el mostrador. Su cuello estaba rojo por el sol, y su cabello tan afilado y corto que parecía como si pudiera rebanar pan. Llevaba jeans y la caja de tabaco que debía llevar de costumbre en el bolsillo había desteñido un círculo en la tela.

Comía tarta de manzana con helado con la concentración de un cirujano realizando una operación delicada.

La canción de Waylon Jennings que emitía una rocola en la esquina le iba a la perfección.

Detrás del mostrador, la mesera vestía de un rosa dulce con su nombre bordado en letras blancas a la derecha en el pecho. Levanto una jarra de café de la cafetera, se acerco al hombre de la tarta y se paro con la cadera ladeada mientras llenaba su taza.

Los dedos de Santana morían por su bloc de dibujo.

Pero dibujo en su mente para pasar el tiempo. La escena del mostrador en colores brillantes primarios. Y la pareja a medio camino de la hilera de mesas que parecía como si hubiera estado viajando todo el día y estuvieran cansadísimos. Comían sin conversar. Pero en algún momento la mujer paso la sal al hombre y él le apretó ligeramente la mano.

La llamaría al lado del camino, pensó. O quizá cerca de la ruta 13. La relajo considerablemente montar todo en su mente.

Luego entro Sue y la pintura desapareció.

Había adelgazado hasta los huesos. Podía ver los huesos afilados contra la carne en los costados de la garganta, las caderas afiladas como de cuchillas sobresaliendo de sus pantalones rojos. Llevaba zapatos de tacón con los dedos y talones expuestos, que hacían ruido al golpear contra sus pies y el linóleo.

Tenía el cabello rubio desteñido, casi blanco, corto y puntiagudo, y solo acentuaba lo delgada que se había puesto su cara. Las arrugas se habían hecho profundas alrededor de los labios y los ojos. El maquillaje que se había aplicado no las podía ocultar.

Se imagino que eso la contrariaba y enfurecía cuando se veía en el espejo.

No había llegado a los cincuenta, calculo, pero parecía que había sido arrastrada de cara desde tiempo antes.

Se sentó frente a ella. Alcanzo a oler su perfume, algo fuerte y floral que ocultaba el olor de whisky, o no había bebido antes de su encuentro.

"La ultima vez tenias el cabello más largo" –dijo, luego se acomodo y enseño los dientes a la mesera-. "¿Qué tipo de tarta tienen esta noche?"

"Manzana, cereza, merengue de limón."

"Quiero una rebanada de tarta de cereza, con helado de vainilla. ¿Qué quieres tu, Santana, cielo?"

Su voz, solamente su voz, le ponía los nervios de punta.

"Nada."

"Como quieras. ¿Tienes jarabe de chocolate?" –pregunto a la mesera.

"Claro. ¿También quieres eso?"

"Viértelo sobre el helado. También quiero café" –se reclino, puso un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento. Aunque era flaca, noto, la piel del brazo estaba empezando a colgar-. "Supuse que te quedarías en Europa, a seguir jugando con los italianos. Supongo que extrañaste tu casa. ¿Y cómo están los dichosos López últimamente? ¿Cómo esta mi querida hermana Shelby?"

Santana levanto la bolsa del asiento, la vio enfocarse en ella mientras la ponía sobre la mesa. Pero cuando la quiso alcanzar, la asió fuerte.

"La tomas y te vas. Si te llegas a acercar a cualquiera de mi familia lo pagaras. Pagaras mucho más de lo que hay en esta bolsa."

"Esa es una forma muy mala de hablarle a tu madre."

Su tono nunca cambio.

"No eres mi madre. Nunca lo fuiste."

"Te lleve dentro nueve meses, ¿no? Te traje al mundo. Me debes."

Abrió la bolsa se inclino para mostrarle el contenido. La satisfacción en su cara le tenso el estomago.

"Ahí está tu pago. Aléjate de mí y los míos."

"Tú y los tuyos, tu y los tuyos. Como si tuvieras algo con esos cabrones que me pueda importar una mierda. Crees que eres la gran cosa ahora, ¿no? Crees que eres algo especial. No eres nada."

Su voz se alzo lo suficiente para que el hombre del mostrador lo notara y la mesera les lanzara una mirada desconfiada. Santana se levanto, saco diez dólares de su billetera y los arrojo a la mesa.

"Quizá sea así, pero sigo siendo mejor que tu."

La mano de ella asemejo una garra, luego hizo un puño y lo puso sobre la mesa mientras la morena salía. Arrebato la bolsa y la coloco junto a su cadera en el asiento.

_Es un adelanto,_ meditó. Suficiente para mantenerla unas semanas mientras elaboraba lo que seguía.

No había terminado con Santana. En absoluto.


	11. Chapter 11

Se encerró en su taller. Uso la pintura como un escape, como una excusa, y como una vía para sacar su frustración.

Sabía que su familia estaba preocupada por ella. Casi no los había visto, ni a nadie, en tres días. No había podido regresar con ellos después de dejar a Sue.

No llevaría nada de ella a sus casas, a sus vidas. Ella era como un mono que llevaba en la espalda y haría lo que fuera por evitar que saltara sobre las de ellos.

El dinero era poco a cambio de deshacerse de ella. Regresaría. Siempre regresaba. Pero si diez mil le compraban un periodo de paz, era una ganga. Así que se esforzaría hasta que se le pasara la ira y encontrara esa paz.

Había sacado un lienzo grande del almacenamiento y había pintado lo que sentía. La combinación confusa de emociones e imágenes tomaron forma y color y, como solían hacerlo, salieron de ella.

Comía cuando tenía hambre, dormía cuando se le ponía la vista borrosa. Y pintaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Eso es lo que pensó Quinn mientras estaba parada en la entrada. Era una batalla entre la vida y la muerte, entre la cordura y la desesperación, cuya arma era un pincel.

Tenía uno en la mano, apuñalaba el lienzo, lo cortaba. Tenía otro entre los dientes como un arma en espera. La música tocaba a todo volumen, una melodía violenta de guitarra era como un grito de batalla. Tenía manchas de pintura en la camisa, en los jeans, en los zapatos. Sobre el piso de ella. Ella imagino que era una especie de pérdida de sangre y se aferro al florero que cargaba.

Él no le había escuchado tocar por la música, pero ahora que lo veía, se dio cuenta de que no podía haberla escuchado así hubiese reinado el silencio en la habitación y que ella hubiera gritado su nombre.

No estaba en la habitación. Estaba en la pintura.

Se dijo que debía alejarse y cerrar la puerta, que estaba entrando sin permiso en su privacidad y su trabajo, pero no pudo.

Verla así era conmovedor, intimo, extrañamente erótico. La sedujo con una pasión que no solo estaba mas allá de su comprensión, sino tan distante de su mundo como la luna.

Así que observo mientras cambiaba de un pincel a otro, mientras golpeaba y hacia remolinos con la pintura, luego azotaba el lienzo. Las pinceladas eran vivas, casi violentas, luego tan delicadas que parecían contener una especie de furia.

A pesar de la brisa que entraba por las ventanas, podía ver la línea oscura de sudor que corría por la espalda de la camisa, el brillo húmedo de la piel de sus brazos y garganta.

Este era su trabajo, pensó, y no todo por amor.

Le dijo que nunca había sufrido por el arte, pero Quinn se dio cuenta que había estado equivocada. Cualquier cosa que consumiera a alguien tan completamente implicaba dolor.

Cuando se alejaba del lienzo, ella se imaginaba que lo miraba fijamente como si hubiese aparecido de la nada. La mano que sostenía el pincel caía al costado. Tomo uno que tenía entre los dientes, lo puso a un lado. Luego froto, casi ausente, los músculos de su brazo derecho, flexiono los dedos.

Ella empezó a alejarse lentamente, pero la morena volteo, la vio como haría una mujer saliendo del trance. Parecía estar agotada, un poco impactada y dolorosamente vulnerable.

Ya que había perdido la oportunidad de irse sin hacerse notar, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Entro, se acerco al equipo de música y bajo el volumen.

"Lo siento. No me escuchaste tocar" –no miro la pintura. Casi temía hacerlo. Así que la miro a ella-. "Interrumpí tu trabajo."

"No" –alejo los mechones de cabello que tenía en la frente-. "Creo que está terminado."

Deseaba que así fuera, pero no tenía más que darle. Por fin, por suerte, lo había vaciado.

Fue a su mesa de trabajo a limpiar sus pinceles.

"¿Qué te parece?" –pregunto, señalando el lienzo con la cabeza.

Era una tormenta en el mar. Brutal, salvaje y de alguna forma viva. Los colores eran oscuros y temerosos: azules, negros y amarillos violentos que se combinaban como hematomas dolorosos.

Podía escuchar el grito del viento, sentir el terror del hombre que lucho una batalla desesperada por evitar fuera tragado por los muros de olas.

Al agua azotaba, los rayos se lanzaban por el cielo turbulento. Vio caras, solo sombras fantasmales de ellas, en las nubes agitadas que arrojaban una lluvia fuerte y enfurecida. Mas, se dio cuenta al sentir su atracción, más caras en el mar.

Le parecían sedientas.

El único barco, el único hombre, estaba solo en una guerra fundamental.

Y a la distancia, había tierra y luz. Ahí, ese pedacito de cielo estaba claro y era de un azul tranquilo. Ahí estaba su hogar.

Estaba luchando por llegar a casa.

"Es poderosa" –logro decir-. "Y dolorosa. No muestras su rostro, así que me pregunto, ¿habrá desesperación o decisión? ¿Emoción o miedo? Y esa es la idea ¿no? No muestras ese rostro para que observemos y veamos lo que sentiríamos si fuésemos nosotros los que estuviéramos luchando solos contra nuestros demonios."

"¿No te preguntas si ganará?"

"Sé que ganará porque debe llegar a casa. Están esperándolo"- la volteo a ver. Seguía atrapada en la pintura frotándose la mano derecha con la izquierda.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué?" –La miro, luego se vio las manos-. "Ah, sí. A veces se me acalambran cuando lo hago durante mucho tiempo."

"¿Hace cuanto que estás trabajando en eso?"

"No sé. ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Tanto así. Entonces me imagino que quieres llegar a casa y descansar" –levanto el florero que había puesto junto al equipo de música-. "Lo arme antes de cerrar" –lo ofreció-. "Una propuesta de paz."

Era una mezcla de flores y formas en un florero rechoncho azul.

"Gracias. Es bonito."

"No sé si sentir decepción o alivio de que no hayas estado aquí arriba estos últimos días pensando en nuestra discrepancia."

Olio rápidamente las flores. Algo en el ramo olía un poco a vainilla.

"¿Eso es lo que tuvimos?"

"Bueno, no estábamos de acuerdo. Yo estaba equivocada. Pocas veces lo estoy."

"¿Es cierto eso?"

"Muy pocas veces" –admitió-. "Así que siempre es impactante cuando lo estoy, me gusta reconocerlo, disculparme y seguir adelante tan pronto como sea posible."

"Está bien. ¿Por qué no me dices en que parte de la discrepancia estabas equivocada?"

"Sobre tu y Brittany. No solo estaba equivocada sobre el aspecto de su relación, sino por insistir en algo que es un asunto personal."

"Ah. Entonces estuviste equivocada dos veces."

"No. Es el equivalente a un error en dos partes. Estuve equivocada una vez. Y lo siento."

Dejo las flores a un lado, luego giro los hombros para tratar de deshacerse de la rigidez.

"¿Cómo sabes que estabas equivocada?"

Bueno, pensó, no debió imaginar que lo olvidaría con una disculpa.

"Brittany paso a la florería el otro día y me explico las cosas muy claramente. Luego bebimos vino y comimos comida china en mi casa."

"Espera. Yo te explique las cosas y me echaste. . ."

"Nunca. . ."

"Metafóricamente hablando. Britt te explica las cosas ¿y todo está de maravilla?"

"¿De maravilla?" –rio y se encogió de hombros-. "Si."

"¿Le creíste y comieron rollos chinos?"

"Así es" –le agrado pensarlo. Toda la tarde con Brittany le había agradado-."Como no estaba tratando de acostarse conmigo, no tenía incentivos, al menos evidentes, para mentir. Y de haber estado interesada en ti de una forma romántica o sexual, no habría tenido motivo para dejarme el camino libre. Lo que significa que estaba equivocada y lo siento."

"No sé porque" –dijo Santana después de un momento-. "No puedo dar en el clavo, pero eso me enoja mas. Quiero una cerveza. ¿Quieres una cerveza?"

"¿Eso significa que aceptas mi disculpa?"

"Lo estoy pensando" –grito desde la cocina-. "Regresa a la parte de "_dejar el camino libre"_. Creo que eso puede cambiar la marea."

Acepto la botella que le ofreció a su regreso.

"No te conozco, no muy bien."

"Cielo, soy un libro abierto."

"No, no lo eres. Ni yo lo soy. Pero tal parece que me gusta conocerte mas."

"Me voy a duchar. Solo espera, ya sabes. Ya regreso."

"¿Puedo ver otras de tus pinturas?"

"Claro" –hizo un ademan con la mano y se llevo la cerveza al pequeño baño-. "Adelante."

Y así, se dio cuenta, las cosas se habían normalizado. O estaban más normales que antes. _"Espera",_ le había dicho, como si fueran amigas.

Se pregunto porque sentía que lo eran. Amigas. No importa que mas pasara o no entre ellas, fueran amigas.

No obstante, espero hasta que la puerta se cerró y escucho la ducha para acercarse al lienzo que estaba en el caballete junto a las ventanas del frente.

Se quedo sin aliento. Supuso que era una reacción normal de alguien que se viera pintado. Ese momento de sorpresa y asombro, la simple fascinación con uno mismo visto a través de los ojos de otro.

No se veía así, se percato. No tan romántica y relajada y sensual al mismo tiempo. Los colores la hacían ver audaz, la luz la hacía ver soñadora, y la pose con la pierna desnuda y la falda brillante rodeándola con descuido la hacían ver sensual.

De alguna forma, la había hecho ver poderosa incluso al descansar.

Había terminado. Seguro estaba terminado porque era perfecto. Perfectamente hermoso.

La había hecho hermosa, pensó. Deseable, supuso, y aun así distante porque era claro que estaba sola, que deseaba estar sola.

Le había dicho que no la conocía bien. Ahora más que nunca comprendió lo cierto que era eso. ¿Y cómo podía alguien llegar a conocerla realmente? ¿Cómo podía comprender alguien a una mujer que llevaba tanto dentro, que era capaz de crear algo tan maravilloso y soñador en un lienzo, y algo tan apasionado y feroz en otro?

Pero cada paso que daba hacia Santana, quería saber más.

Cuando regreso, Quinn estaba sentada en el suelo, con una pintura en el regazo. A su lado estaba la cerveza, que no había tocado.

Se aproximo y levanto la botella.

"¿Qué tal algo de vino?"

"No importa" –no podía alejar la mirada de la pintura.

Era otra acuarela, una que había hecho de memoria un día lluvioso cuando estaba en Italia. Había echado de menos su casa y se sentía impaciente.

Así que pinto el pantanal que había explorado cuando niña con su enredo de gomeros y robles, con sus hierbas y totoras, con su luz luminosa atrapada en el alba.

"Ese lugar no está lejos de casa" –le explico-. "Puedes seguir ese camino hasta allá" –supuso que eso es lo que había hecho en su mente cuando la pinto. Siguiendo el camino de regreso.

"¿Me la vendes?"

"Si sigues viniendo no necesitare agente" –se puso en cuclillas a su lado-. "¿Por qué esta?"

"Quiero caminar allá, a través de la neblina. Verla ascender encima del agua al salir el sol. Me hace sentir. . ."

Se fue quedando sin habla mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarla.

No se había puesto la camisa y aun brillaban algunas gotas de agua en su pecho. Llevaba unos jeans a la cadera y no se había abrochado el último botón.

Se imagino deslizando por ahí el dedo, por esa línea de la tela. Justo debajo.

"¿Sentir qué?" –repitió.

Necesitada, pensó. Deseosa. Descerebrada.

"Eh. . ." –con cierto esfuerzo, se acomodo para admirar otra vez la pintura-. "Un poco solitaria, supongo. Pero no de una forma triste. Porque es hermoso ahí, y el camino significa que estas solo únicamente si quieres estarlo."

Se inclino para acercarse al lienzo. Ella olio la ducha, jabón y agua, y sintió que los músculos del estomago se tensaban y los de los muslos se soltaban.

"¿Dónde lo pondrías?"

Quinn se percato de que esto era deseo, era lujuria, nunca lo había sentido antes.

"Ah, en mi oficina de casa. Para poder verla cuando este cansada de trabajar en la contabilidad. Y salir a caminar en silencio."

Se alejo de la morena, volvió a apoyar el lienzo.

"Entonces, ¿me lo vendes?"

"Probablemente" –se enderezo al mismo tiempo que Quinn y sus cuerpos se rozaron. Por el destellos de sus ojos, decidió que estaba perfectamente consciente de su reacción a ella-"¿Viste tu retrato?"

"Si" –eso le dio la excusa para distanciarse un poco y camino hacia Santana-. "Es maravilloso."

"¿Pero no quieres comprarlo?"

"No es para mí. ¿Cómo lo llamaras?"

"La belleza duerme" –dijo, luego frunció el ceño al tiempo que recordaba el sueño que había olvidado-. "Balón de calabaza" –farfullo.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Nada. Un instante raro."

"¿sabías que el contenido total de tu congelador es cerveza, vino y reservas de refrescos para un mes?"

"Solía tener medio sándwich de albóndigas, pero me lo comí."

"En ese caso" –camino hacia la puerta. La aseguro. El sonido de la cerradura hizo eco en su cabeza, pero eso no la detendría.

Se aproximo a Santana.

"La última vez que me acosté con alguien fue una experiencia humillante. Ya casi han pasado dos años. No he extrañado el sexo. Es muy posible, de algún modo, que te este usando para recuperar algo que siento que alguien me quito."

Y como Santana seguía sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, ella se sentó en su regazo, le rodeo las caderas con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos.

"¿Te molesta?"

"No podría decir que si" –le recorrió la espalda con las manos-. "Pero es posible que consigas más de lo que quieres."

"Es un riesgo calculado" –murmuro y le beso los labios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Este es un capitulo que a lo mejor esperaban diferente, la verdad es que por la forma en que fue escrita la historia original (es adaptación por si no recordaban) no puede ser muy grafica, Quinn sabe de la condición de Santana por los reportajes que se han hecho de ella, ya que es información que todos conocen, dicho esto disfruten el capitulo**

Las manos de Santana acariciaban su piel y sintió como le chispeaban los nervios. Ella deseaba esto, la deseaba. La decisión de entrar en su cama había sido propia. Pero sabía que el latido de su corazón era tanto de pánico como de deseo.

Y también, se dio cuenta mientras esas maravillosas manos recorrían su espalda, Santana también lo sabía.

"Relájate" – Le susurro mientras le pasaba los labios por las mejillas-. "No es cirugía cerebral."

"Creo que no quiero relajarme" –esos nervios eran otro tipo de emoción, corrían junto al hormigueo de necesidades-. "No creo poder."

"Está bien" –y siguió acariciando, con manos y labios suaves-. "Entonces basta con que estés segura."

"Estoy segura. Estoy segura" –se aparto suavemente. Quería verle la cara-. "Parece que nunca hago nada a no ser que lo esté" –le quito los mechones de pelo de la frente-. "Es solo que. . . ha pasado mucho tiempo." ¿Cómo podía decirle que había perdido la seguridad en esta área? De decírselo, nunca habría estado segura de que lo que sucediera entre ellos ahora era tanto su responsabilidad como la de la morena.

"Entonces iremos despacio."

Se tranquilizo. Siempre creyó que la intimidad precisaba coraje igual que deseo. Había dado el paso. Cerró la puerta. Vino a su cama. Ahora daría otro.

"Quizá" –con la vista en Santana se desabotonó la blusa y vio como su mirada bajaba. Vio los ojos cafés profundizarse mientras separaba el algodón, lo dejaba caer de sus hombros "Quizá no."

Santana le paso los dedos por los senos, la suave piel por encima del elegante encaje blanco de su sostén.

"¿Sabes cual es una de las cosas más estupendas de nosotras las mujeres?" –Preguntó mientras sus dedos iban y venían por el encaje-. "No solo que tenemos pechos, cosa que no puede agradecerse lo suficiente, sino todas las lindas cosas en las que los ponen."

Eso la hizo reír a pesar de que su piel empezaba a temblar.

"Te gusta la lencería, ¿no?"

"Claro" –jugó con el tirante derecho, luego se lo bajó-. "En otras mujeres. Solía llevarme los catálogos de Victoria's Secret de Rachel para. . . bueno" –bajó el tirante izquierdo-. "Probablemente no debería entrar en detalles en este momento. ¿Llevas calzones que combinen con esto?"

Una chispa de poder empezó a latir debajo de su piel.

"Supongo que deberás descubrirlo tú misma."

"Apuesto a que si" –se inclino para pasar sus labios por su hombro-. "Eres el tipo de mujer que coordina. ¿Sabes que otra parte, anatómicamente hablando, me gusta mucho de ti?"

Le estaba deslizando los labios por la garganta, provocando y tranquilizando a la vez.

"Dudo en preguntar."

"Esto de aquí" –sus dedos acariciaron su nuca-. "Me vuelve loca. Te advierto que voy a tener que morderlo dentro de poco, así que no te alarmes."

"Agradezco que. . . mmmm" –sus dedos rozaron su mandíbula, cerrándose en el mentón antes de pellizcar su labio inferior.

"Estabas empezando a relajarte" –susurro cuando aguanto la respiración-. "No puedes hacer eso."

Esta vez su boca tomo la suya, caliente, dura, en un beso patentado que casi fue una marca con un hierro. El salto de lo juguetón a lo posesivo fue tan rápido, tan alto, que no pudo hacer más que aferrarse mientras la morena la arrasaba.

_Calma_, pensó mientras su mente tambaleaba. ¿Había creído que necesitaría calmarse y estar segura? Claro que no, esta carrera jadeante era mejor. Mucho mejor.

Con las piernas le apretó la cintura, tenso el cuerpo. En una sacudida de necesidad respondió la exigencia del beso con sus propias exigencias.

No, no solo era deseo, se dio cuenta. Era ansia.

Tiró de su camisa, sacándosela de los hombros para poder hundirle los dedos en la piel, poder rodear sus músculos.

El olor de la rubia estaba por todas partes, como si se hubiera bañado en flores silvestres. La delicadeza del mismo, la textura sedosa de esa piel fragante le voló la mente. Los gemidos silenciosos y roncos que hacia cuando la tocaba, cuando la probaba, corrían por su sangre.

La luz estaba cambiando, suavizándose hacia el anochecer. Quería ver esa luz suave del sol brillar sobre ella, verla reflejarse en el verde y dorado de sus ojos.

Su respiración temblaba y arqueó la espalda cuando la morena hizo un festín de la larga línea de su garganta. Se echó hacia atrás, como si no tuviera huesos, y la lengua se deslizo hasta su pecho.

Luchando por no apresurarse, levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

"Eres flexible ¿no?"

"Supongo. . ." –se estremeció, se arqueo- "yoga. Dos veces por semana."

"Madre de Dios" –fue lo único que logro decir mientras la línea larga y delgada de su espalda se estiraba manteniendo las piernas aferradas a su cintura.

Ahora, de forma casi reverente, Santana movió sus manos sobre ella, explorando la pendiente de su hombro, la curva de su pecho, la línea de su torso. Le desabotono el pantalón y le bajo la cremallera. Lentamente.

"Tenía razón" –se torturo y la torturo deslizando los dedos por debajo de los calzones blancos de encaje-. "Coordinados. De varias formas."

Metiéndole las manos debajo de las caderas, las alzo. Y acaricio su estomago con la boca. Sintió como se estremecieron sus músculos bajo sus labios, luego como se sacudieron cuando los presiono contra el encaje en la V de algodón.

La emoción se enrollo dentro de Quinn. Tensos al principio, luego expandidos, los dedos del placer la acariciaban hasta el dolor. Cuando sus piernas temblaron, Santana tiro de ellas y arrojo los pantalones confeccionados.

"Debo abrirme camino hasta tu nuca" –sus labios y dedos jugaron sobre sus piernas-. "Puede tomarme tiempo."

"Está bien" –su respiración se entrecorto, luego dejo salir un suspiro-. "Tomate tu tiempo."

No se apresuro. A medida que se acumulaba el dolor, se aferro a las sabanas para no rogar. Quería pasar los dedos por su cabello, recorrer su cuerpo, pero temía que si levantaba el ancla, así fuera por un instante, volaría de este mar de placeres en espiral.

Quería ahogarse en la morena.

Le mordió suavemente el muslo y la hizo ponerse boca abajo, haciéndola aguantar un gemido. Le deslizo la lengua a lo largo de la orilla del encaje, y el gemido se volvió sollozo. Luego acaricio por debajo y el sollozo se convirtió en gritos rápidos y sofocados.

La necesidad de ella era la de Santana, y aun así sus manos eran suaves mientras bajaba el encaje, mientras pasaba la palma de la mano por su calor.

Ver como se levantaba, como se le notaba el sobresalto en los ojos, como se cegaba cuando Santana la impulsaba a levantarse, era glorioso.

Cuando se quedo sin fuerzas, Santana empezó a subir por su cuerpo con besos perezosos. Quería que temblara, que gritara su nombre, que se sujetara a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y ella se prometió que así seria mientras succionaba su pecho a través del encaje. Antes de terminar, lo gritaría.

El corazón golpeaba bajo su boca, y el latido aumento cuando alejó el encaje y toco su carne.

Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, acercándola más, luego bajaron por su espalda.

"Déjame" –la voz de la rubia voz era gruesa y soñadora cuando tiro de los jeans-. "Déjame."

La música tenía un ritmo bajo y latía con tanta urgencia como su pulso. Bajó para sacarle los jeans, presionó su cuerpo contra el de Santana y subió rozándolo. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso desesperado.

Necesitaba, necesitaba llenarse de la morena y llevo sus labios en un viaje largo por su cara, su garganta, su pecho.

Dios, tan suave, tan delgado, tan femenino.

Quería. . . quería que la llenara, saber que esa conmoción, esa maravilla de ser invadida, de estar unidas. Pero cuando quiso montarse sobre ella, que entrara en ella, Santana se aparto.

"Todavía no" –y la puso boca abajo.

"Quiero. . ."

"También yo. Dios, también yo."

Cuando cerró los dientes en su nuca, la conmoción erótica la hizo gritar. Sus manos se asieron de los travesaños de la cama de hierro de la cabecera, pero esta vez no había ancla.

Se volvió loca.

Perdió la razón debajo de Santana, sintió precipitarse hacia algo parecido a la locura.

"Dios. Oh Dios. Ahora."

Santana movió la cabeza rápidamente hacia abajo y esa lengua hábil se sumergió dentro de ella, al calor y a la humedad. Se vino en un salto violento que la dejó indefensa y estremeciéndose.

Cuando soltó los travesaños, Santana la puso boca arriba.

"Ahora" –dijo y apretó su boca contra la suya, ahogando el grito que emitió cuando la morena guio su miembro y entró en ella.

La rodeo, se arqueo hacia la morena. Un sube y baja rápido. La carne golpeando húmeda contra otra piel. Cada vez que la respiración de Quinn se entrecortaba, la sangre de Santana latía.

Así que observo mientras los últimos destellos de sol brillaban en su rostro, atrapados en el verde y dorado de sus ojos mientras se llenaban de lágrimas.

Levanto la mano hacia su mejilla y había una especie de asombro en su voz cuando dijo:

"Santana."

La belleza de todo eso casi la ahogo.

La miro aun cuando dentro de ambas se conmocionaba.

Santana entro silbando al astillero al día siguiente. Llevaba una caja de donas recién hechas de la panadería.

Noah ya estaba trabajando, instalando tensores en un casco.

"Es una belleza" –grito Santana mientras subía a la yola de bonitas proporciones-. "Debieron trabajar como locos para dejar terminado esto tan pronto."

"Si. Casi acabo a excepción de un poco del terminado y detalles en la cabina. El cliente quiere recogerlo el domingo."

"Siento no haberlos ayudado estos últimos días."

"Hemos estado bien."

No había sarcasmo en el tono, pero había una insinuación de sarcasmo.

"¿Dónde están todos?"

"Sam está arriba. Dave y Brittany están revisando las ollas de los cangrejos esta mañana. Kevin vendrá después de clases. En otra semana más o menos estará libre, trabajara mas."

"¿Libre? ¿Las clases terminan en un par de semanas? ¿Qué día es?"

"Estarías mas al tanto si pasaras de vez en cuando a casa."

"He estado ocupada, Noah."

"Si" –Noah puso otro tensor-. "Eso dicen. Pero esperamos que pronto estés lista para decirnos que carajos pasa" –su molestia era evidente-. "¿Recuerdas que debes diseñar el balandro de Quinn?"

En ese momento Santana también recordó que había ofrecido a Rachel recoger abono orgánico para un macizo de flores y prometido a Brom un paseo en su auto nuevo. No había cumplido y tenía que remediar su descuido.

"Lo siento. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Eso es todo. Y estaba trabajando. Me distraje en eso y olvide lo demás. La familia no es para que yo la viva a capricho, Noah. Puedes creerlo. Es un milagro. De no ser por ustedes. . ."

"Espera. No se trata de cosas del pasado, se trata de hoy."

"No tendría un hoy sin ustedes."

"No tendrías un hoy sin Bill. Ninguno lo tendría. Dejémoslo así ¿Qué clase de donas trajiste?"

Ya estaban bien, pensó Santana. De alguna forma, no importaba lo que sucediera, siempre quedaban bien-. "Variedad. Me reservo las de crema bavariana."

"Prefiero la mermelada. Vamos antes de que las encuentre Sam."

Caminaban juntos, cuando Santana se detuvo.

"Balón de calabaza."

Las mejillas de Noah perdieron color.

"¿Qué diablos dijiste?"

"El tazón del pan. El pan de calabaza. Horneo pan y ustedes lo usaron como balón. Me lo dijo."

"¿Cuándo?" –Conmocionado, Noah tomo a Santana de los hombros-. "¿Cuándo la viste?"

"No sé. No. Lo soñé. Se sintió como si lo hubiera soñado" –murmuro. Se puso nerviosa, pero no sentía molestia. Se dio cuenta de que era una especie de alegría.

Había hablado con Emma, pensó. Tenía una abuela que había compartido una historia con ella.

"Es cierto, ¿no?" –La alegría salto de su voz, lleno su rostro-. "Y tú. . . tu trataste de interceptar el pase y recibiste un golpe en la frente. Te tiro al suelo, casi inconsciente. Es cierto, ¿no?"

"Si" –Noah se tuvo que controlar. Era un buen recuerdo. Había tantos buenos-. "Salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, gritándonos cuando yo saltaba. Voltee, y pum. Una maldita galaxia de estrellas. Ese pan era como un maldito ladrillo. Era excelente medico, pero nunca supo cocinar."

"Si, me lo dijo."

"Entonces, se agacho, me vio las pupilas o lo que sea, puso dedos para que contara. Dijo que había sido bueno que resultara golpeado. Le ahorro la molestia. Luego todos empezamos a reír: yo y papa, Sam y Dave. Montón de lunáticos. Mama estaba ahí viéndonos, con las manos en la cintura. Todavía la veo. La veo" –suspiro hondo-. "Luego regreso y saco otro pan para que siguiéramos jugando. ¿Te conto eso?"

"No" –Santana puso la mano en el hombro de Noah mientras se volvían hacia la puerta-. "Supongo que quería que tú me lo contaras."


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando se devoraron las donas y Santana estaba agachada en una esquina refinando el diseño de Dave para el balandro de Quinn, ella salió de su florería para oler los capullos en el barril de whisky de verbenas e heliotropos que tenia a lado de la puerta.

La tormenta de la noche había enfriado el aire, se había llevado la humedad y dejado la mañana fresca y clara. La gente del verano que anclaba sus barcos a motor compartían las aguas y alargaba su tiempo de uso saliendo temprano. "¿Por qué perder un minuto de un día perfecto?", medito Quinn.

En unos cuantos meses podría pasar una linda mañana trabajando o con las jarcias, lavando la cubierta, puliendo el detallado de su propio barco. Tener un barco significaba mucho más que soltar amarras, izar las velas y navegar con el viento. Significaba dedicar tiempo, dinero, energía en su mantenimiento. Pero ese, pensó, era parte del placer. O lo seria para ella.

Le gustaba trabajar. El barco, cuando estuviera terminado, sería su recompensa personal por organizarlo todo.

Y Santana. . . no estaba totalmente segura de que era Santana. La noche que había pasado con ella había sido gloriosa. Pero como un barco, una relación con ella nunca navegaría tranquilamente y seguramente necesitaría mantenimiento. Se pregunto donde estarían si el viento que las había llevado hasta este punto se entretuviera con ellas. ¿Qué harían si se encontraran con una verdadera tormenta, o encallaran, o sencillamente, como sucedía con muchos, consideraran la emoción del paseo agotadora?

Y deseó no poder hacer otra cosa que disfrutar el momento sin buscar los problemas futuros.

La intrigaba y la desafiaba.

Era, creía, la mujer más irresistible que había conocido. La hacía feliz. Ahora eran amantes y ya estaba buscando los problemas por venir. Porque si no se mira en el futuro, se recordó, uno choca contra esos problemas y se hunde.

Llevo las pequeñas tijeras adentro, al almacén, y las puso en su lugar en la repisa. Deseaba poder hablar con alguien, con otra mujer, sobre la emoción y ansiedad que le corrían por dentro. Quería poder sentarse con una amiga y tener una conversación tonta en la que pudiera hablar sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Las campanas de la puerta principal tintinearon, señalándole al primer cliente del día. Quinn enderezo los hombros. Había probado que podía rehacer su vida una vez. Lo haría nuevamente.

Preparada para ser más que una florista educada y eficaz, salió del almacén con una sonrisa cálida.

"Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"No estoy segura. Solo estoy viendo."

"Adelante. Es un glorioso día ¿no?" –Quinn se acerco a abrir la puerta-. "Demasiado glorioso para estar encerrada. ¿Estás de visita en St. Chris?"

"Así es" –dijo Sue-. "Tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones."

"Elegiste la época perfecta" –Quinn ignoro la pizca de incomodidad que sintió por la forma en que estaba siendo estudiada-. "¿Estás aquí con tu familia?"

"No, yo sola" –Sue movió los dedos sobre los pétalos de un arreglo y sostuvo la mirada de Quinn-. "A veces una chica debe alejarse sola, ¿sabes?"

"Si, lo sé" –no parecía el tipo de persona que gastara dinero o tiempo en flores, pensó Quinn. Parecía. . . dura, nerviosa. . . y ordinaria. Sus shorts eran demasiado ajustados, demasiado cortos y su blusa demasiado ceñida. Cuando olio lo que parecía whisky además del perfume florido de la mujer, se pregunto si estaba a punto de ser asaltada.

Luego descarto la idea. Nadie roba a las floristas, ciertamente no en St. Chris. Y si la mujer tuviera algún tipo de arma, tendría que ser muy, muy pequeña para ocultarla debajo de ese conjunto. Y juzgar alguien porque no le gustaba su forma de vestir no era una buena forma de empezar la nueva etapa para hacerse más amable con sus clientes.

"Si estas buscando algo que te alegre la habitación del hotel mientras estas aquí, tengo claveles en especial esta semana. Tienen un lindo aroma y no necesitan mucha atención."

"Eso puede funcionar. Sabes, me pareces conocida, y tu acento no es de por aquí. Quizá te haya conocido antes. ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en DC?"

Quinn volvió a relajarse.

"Crecí allá."

"Eso debe ser. Cuando te vi, pensé. . . espera. Eres la hija de Judith. Rinn, no. No Quinn."

Quinn trato de imaginar a su madre teniendo cualquier tipo de amistad con la mujer delgada y tan mal vestida que olía a perfume barato y whisky. Luego se maldijo por ser snob.

"Así es."

"Bueno, vaya" –Sue se puso las manos en las caderas, ofreció una sonrisa amplia y amable. Había hecho su tarea-. "¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"

"Ahora vivo aquí. ¿Entonces, conoces a mi madre?"

"Claro, claro. Trabaje en varios comités con Jules. No le eh visto en mucho tiempo. Supongo que han pasado tres o cuatro años. La última vez, creo que fue un evento para recaudar fondos para la alfabetización. Una cena con el autor de un libro de Shorham."

Se había escrito sobre el evento de Washington Post, con suficientes destalles en los archivos que había buscado Sue en internet para que su declaración fluyera.

"¿Cómo esta, y tu padre?"

No, pensó Quinn, no era una snob. Era simplemente acertada para juzgar a las personas. Pero hablo sin alterar la voz.

"Están muy bien, gracias. Lo siento, no pregunte tu nombre."

"Es Sue. Sue Harrow" –dijo usando el apellido de soltera de su madre-. "¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, no? Me parece que la última vez que hable con July estabas comprometida. Estaba muy emocionada. Supongo que no funciono."

"No, no funciono."

"Bueno, los hombres son como autobuses. Siempre llega otro. Sabes, mi madre es amiga de tu abuelo" –y eso era verdad, aunque "conocida" era más preciso-. "El Senador no para nunca. Una institución."

"Es un hombre sorprendente" –Quinn hablo fríamente.

"Que admirable. Un hombre de su edad aun activo como él. Uno se pensaría que con el dinero de la familia no tendría que trabajar ni un solo día de su vida, mucho menos dedicarse a la política. Una profesión difícil, hasta que un hombre joven, y con lo que le gusta lanzar barro a la gente hoy en día."

"La gente siempre ha lanzado barro. Mi familia nunca ha creído que las ventajas económicas signifiquen dejar que alguien más haga el trabajo."

"Que admirable, como decía."

Cuando entro un hombre, Quinn se aguanto la molestia y volteo a verlo.

"Buenos días."

"Hola. Oye, no prestes atención, termina lo que estés haciendo. No tengo prisa."

"¿Le gustaría ver algo mas, señora Harrow?"

"No" –había pasado más del tiempo necesario en esta visita-. "¿Por qué no me das una docena de esas. . . que estaban en especial?"

"Claveles" –Quinn hizo un gesto hacia el florero donde había arreglado muestras de cada color-. "¿Te gustarían de algún color especifico o una combinación?"

"No, no, solo mézclalas."

Sue leyó el cartel debajo del florero y calculo que había pagado suficientemente poco por verla de cerca. Saco efectivo, lo puso en el mostrador. Ahora que se había hecho el contacto, Sue quería marcharse. No le importaba la forma en que el tipo que había entrado la observaba y trataba de fingir que no lo hacía.

"Espero que las disfrutes."

"Ya las estoy disfrutando. Salúdame a tu madre cuando le hables" –añadió Sue al salir.

"Lo hare" –Quinn se volteo hacia el nuevo cliente. Parte del mal humor que le había empezado a formarse le broto la cara.

"¿Un mal momento?"

"No, desde luego que no" –reajusto sus pensamientos-. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Primero soy Mike. Mike Anderson" –le extendió la mano.

"Ah, eres el amigo de Brittany" –en serio lindo, había dicho Brittany.

Y con gran exactitud, decidió Quinn cuando se saludaron-. "Que gusto conocerte."

"A mi también. Acabo de salir y pensé en ir a ver a Britt. . . quizá charlar con Santana, antes de ir a casa y dormir en una habitación oscura unas horas. Esas flores que Santana le regalo a mi chica hace unas semanas fueron muy exitosas. No puedo dejar que me lleve la ventaja. ¿Qué tienes que la deje muda y compense los dobles turnos que trabajo casi toda la semana?"

"Espera aquí" –se detuvo y reconsidero. El susto de la mañana no iba a arruinar sus planes de ser una Quinn más abierta-. "Mejor aun, ven conmigo. Si te gusta lo que tengo en mente, puedes sentarte unos minutos mientras las arreglo."

"¿Me veo tan mal?"

"Te ves agotado" –le indico por donde-. "Adelante, siéntate" –le dijo mientras iba a la unidad de refrigeración y sacaba una rosa de tallo largo como algodón dulce-. "Una docena de estas seguro la dejaran muda."

La olio cuando se la mostro.

"Huelen excelente. Quizá deba darle dos docenas. He tenido que cancelar dos citas en los últimos diez días."

"Dos docenas la dejaran en coma."

"Perfecto. ¿Puedes ponerlas en una de esas cajas elegantes?"

"Totalmente" –fue al mostrador a trabajar-. "Tú y tu hermano se están haciendo mis clientes. Me compro todas las rosas amarillas hace una semana."

"Se comprometió."

"Si, lo sé. Estaba flotando a unas seis pulgadas del suelo. Tú y tu hermano y Santana han sido amigos desde hace mucho."

"Desde niños" –recordó Mike-. "No puedo creer que haya regresado hace un mes y no haya podido hablar con ella. Dicen que Santana ha estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, el astillero y tú. Vaya" –mostro una sonrisa torcida mientras se frotaba los ojos-,"lo siento. Se me suelta la lengua cuando tengo el cerebro muerto."

"Está bien. No imagino que sea un secreto Santana y yo estamos. . ."

¿Qué? –". . . saliendo" –decidió.

Mike hizo lo posible por evitar un bostezo.

"Bueno, si algún día coincidimos en el horario quizá podríamos hacer algo los seis."

"Me gustaría" –Quinn puso las rosas en la caja cubierta de papel-. "Me gustaría mucho."

"Qué bueno. Ah, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Esa mujer que estaba aquí. ¿Te estaba molestando?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No sé, me pareció. Además tiene algo. Creo que la eh visto en alguna parte. No lo ubico, pero me da mala espina. ¿Me explico?"

-Te explicas perfectamente.

Lo miro. Era amigo de Brittany, de Santana. La nueva Quinn más abierta lo iba a considerar también como un amigo.

"Sostiene que conoce a mi madre, pero no es así" –nadie, pensó Quinn, nadie se referiría a su madre como Jules. Era Judy, y en pocas ocasiones, Judith. Pero nunca Jules, nunca-. "No sé que buscaba, pero me alegra que llegaras cuando lo hiciste."

"¿Quieres que me quede por si regresa?"

"No, gracias. No me preocupa."

"¿La llamaste Harrow?" –Mike movió la cabeza-. "No me suena. Pero la conozco de algún lado. Cuando me acuerde te lo diré."

"Te lo agradezco."

Era un error llamar a su madre. Quinn se dio cuenta de inmediato. Pero no había podido sacarse a la clienta de la mañana de la mente. La única forma de averiguar la historia era preguntando.

Su madre le había dicho tranquilamente que no conocía a nadie de nombre Harrow, aunque conoció a una Laura Harrow, y una ex Barbara Harrow. Quinn se tranquilizo con el humor alegre de su madre, y las noticias que se había reconciliado con su padre. Por el momento al menos.

Pero la conversación pronto se había dio por los caminos de costumbre. ¿Por qué no voy el fin de semana, mejor aún, a pasar el verano? ¿Por qué no iban todos a pasar unos días en el enclave de la familia en North Hampton?

Las razones fueron echadas a un lado, las excusas ignoradas, hasta que colgaron, Quinn no tenía dudas de que su madre estaba tan irritada e infeliz como ella.

Le recordó dejar lo malo a un lado.

"He estado pensando en ti todo el día. En estar contigo."

Le hizo sentir cariño.

"Supongo que también pensé un poco en ti. Aunque he estado ocupada hoy."

"Eso escuche. Mike vino al astillero y casi le dio un ataque al corazón a Brittany con ese bosque de rosas."

"¿Le gustaron?"

"Se puso empalagosa, y no es fácil hacer que Brittany se ponga empalagosa. Mike, por otra parte, parecía un muerto en pie. Supongo que debe estar muy enamorado para pasar por aquí, comprar flores, dárselas cuando parecía no haber dormido una semana."

"Me cayó bien, y su hermano. Tienes suerte de tener amigos de la niñez."

"¿Tu no?"

"No realmente. De cualquier forma" –cambio de tema-,"tuve otra visita extraña antes de que llegara. Una mujer" –continuo mientras cerraba la caja y guardaba el efectivo del día-. "Dijo conocer a mi madre, pero una vez que empezó a hablar, supe que no era así. No solo por lo que dijo, sino por su aspecto. Eso suena snob, pero es pura lógica."

"¿Cómo era su aspecto?"

"Dura, ordinaria, y no como nadie que haya trabajado en un comité de beneficencia con mi madre. Me estaba probando" –Quinn se encogió de hombros-. "No es muy común cuando vienes de una familia muy influyente."

Había hielo en la boca de su estomago.

"¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué hizo?"

"No mucho. Creo que estaba poniendo las bases para algo, pero luego entro Mike. Compro claveles y se fue. Gracioso, dijo que pensaba reconocerla de algún lado."

Y ahora sentía nausea en la garganta.

"¿Te dijo su nombre?"

"Si" –Quinn miro una última vez, tomo su bolso y sus , Sue Harrow. Debo irme."

Se detuvo, sorprendida cuando Santana asió su mano fuertemente de su brazo.

"¿Santana?"

"Si vuelve a entrar quiero que me llames."

"¿Por qué? Es una mujer que espera sacarme dinero o que le presente a mi abuelo. Créeme, he lidiado con esas cosas toda mi vida."

"Quiero que me prometas. Es en serio. Si viene, vas atrás, levantas el teléfono y me llamas."

Empezó a decirle que no necesitaba protección, pero había tal fuego, urgencia en su voz que la hizo solo asentir con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Te lo prometo."


	14. Chapter 14

Tuvo que esperar hasta el amanecer, hasta que Quinn bajara a preparar sus órdenes diarias. Apenas había dormido. Aunque lucho por ignorar la confusión que sentía, había permanecido despierta casi toda la noche. Hasta el placer de tener a Quinn a su lado había sido empañado. Pero debía estar segura.

Aunque su instinto le decía que Sue había entrado a una parte más de su vida, toco a la puerta del departamento de los hermanos Anderson. Debía estar segura. Blaine abrió ya vestido para trabajar, con una enorme taza de café en la mano.

"Hola ¿Qué hay? Apenas me alcanzaste. En un momento tendré una reunión."

"Necesito hablar con Mike."

"Buena suerte. Es el hombre muerto que está en la habitación al final del pasillo. ¿Quieres café? Probablemente resucite hacia el medio día."

Blaine señalo con el dedo la segunda puerta.

Santana no se molesto en tocar, sino que abrió la puerta de un empujón. A través de la luz que entraba del pasillo, Santana pudo apreciar que las cortinas oscuras estaban bien cerradas. La habitación era del tamaño de un armario y la cama llenaba casi todo el espacio.

Mike estaba acostado boca arriba, con las manos en los costados como si hubiese caído de espaldas en esa posición y no se hubiera movido desde entonces. Llevaba calzoncillos de Marvin el Marciano y solo tenía un calcetín puesto. Roncaba.

"Déjame sacar la cámara" –dijo Blaine entre dientes-. "Escucha, Santana, es la primera oportunidad que tiene de dormir ocho horas seguidas en dos semanas. Quería recuperar tiempo con Brittany, así que no llego hasta pasadas las dos. Apenas estaba consiente cuando entro."

"Es importante."

"Bueno, mierda" –Blaine se acerco a la ventana-. "Probablemente hablara lenguas desconocidas" –y sin piedad abrió las cortinas.

El sol brillante de la mañana cubrió la cama. Mike ni se movió. Santana se agacho, sacudió a Mike del hombro.

"Despierta."

"Glumf, misitof."

"Te dije" –Blaine se acerco a la cama-. "Así funciona" –se acerco la boca a la oreja de Mike y grito-: "¡Código azul! ¡Código azul! Doctor Anderson, repórtese al cuarto de análisis. Tres. ¡De urgencia!"

"¿Qué es?" –Mike se sentó como si la mitad de su cuerpo hubiera sido disparada con un arco-. "¿Dónde está la camilla? ¿Dónde está. . ." –parte de su mente se aclaro cuando, al parpadear, vio la cara de Santana-. "Ay mierda" –se echó de espaldas de nuevo, pero Santana le agarro del brazo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿Estas sangrando internamente?"

"No."

"Lo estarás si no te largas de aquí y me dejas dormir" –tomo una almohada y se la puso sobre el rostro para protegerse de la luz-. "No ves a alguien en años y luego no te la puedes quitar de encima. Lárgate, y llévate a este idiota que solía ser mi hermano."

"Estuviste ayer en el negocio de Quinn."

"Voy a empezar a llorar en un momento."

"Mike" –Santana le arrebato la almohada-. "La mujer que estaba ahí cuando llegaste. Dijiste que te pareció reconocerla."

"Ahora no reconocería ni a mi propia madre. De hecho, ¿Quién diablos eres y que haces en mi habitación? Llamare a la policía."

"Dime como era."

"Si te lo digo, ¿te irás?"

"Si. Por favor."

"Por Dios, déjame pensar" –bostezando, Mike se froto la cara con las manos. Aspiro. Volvió a aspirar-. "Café" –sus ojos buscaron hasta llegar a la taza de Blaine-. "Quiero ese café."

"Este es mío, imbécil."

"Dame el maldito café o le diré a mamá que crees que su vestido amarillo la hace ver gorda. No valdrá la pena seguir viviendo."

"Dale el maldito café" –dijo bruscamente Santana.

Blaine se lo dio. Mike sorbió, bebió.

"Bien, ¿Cuál era la pregunta?"

Santana cerró el puño, imagino a su ira dentro de ella misma. Atrapada y controlada.

"La mujer que viste en el negocio de Quinn."

"Claro" –Mike volvió a bostezar, trato de concentrarse-. "Algo en ella me pareció raro. Vestía como si debiera estar trabajando en una esquina de Baltimore. No es que sepa nada de eso" –añadió con una sonrisa angelical-. "Desteñida, huesuda, rubia. Lo que mi papá llamaría desgastada. La diagnosis que le daría con un vistazo rápido, seria que abusa del alcohol, además de algunos químicos recreativos. Mal del tono de piel. Daños al hígado, probablemente."

"¿De qué edad?" –exigió Santana.

"Llegando a los cincuenta, pero difíciles. Podría ser menor. Además tenía voz de fumadora. Si deja su cuerpo a la ciencia, no serviría de mucho."

"Si" –Santana permaneció sentada pesadamente en su lado de la cama.

"Como dije a Quinn, me pareció conocido algo de ella. No lo pude ubicar. Quizá era solo el tipo. Dura, nerviosa, como, no sé, rapaz. ¿Qué? ¿Regreso a molestar a Quinn? Me habría quedado de haber pensado que. . ." –pero abrió la boca al ubicar la imagen-. "Ah, mierda. Dios mío. Sue Sylvester."

Santana se puso las manos en la cabeza.

"Mierda."

"Espera, espera" –Blaine alzo ambas manos-. "¿Estás diciendo que Sue Sylvester estuvo en la florería de Quinn? ¿Ayer? No puede ser. Se fue, se fue desde hace años."

"Era ella" –dijo Mike-. "No me di cuenta hasta ahora. Solo la vimos aquella vez" –dijo a Blaine-, "pero es un recuerdo bastante fuerte. Sus gritos y como trataba de meter a Santana al auto. Shelby la golpeó, Foolish gruñía como si quisiera morderla. Ha cambiado, pero no tanto."

"¿Qué diablos hace aquí?" –Exigió saber Mike-. "Ya no eres una niña. No puede tratar de llevarte para sacarles un rescate a tus hermanos o alguna mierda así. No puede estar buscando una reunión cursi de madre e hija, ¿Qué caso tiene?"

"Mike es un poco lento" –comento Blaine-. "Especialmente cuando se trata del lado oscuro. El dinero sería el asunto, ¿no, Santana? Nuestra amiga es una artista exitosa, subiendo la brillante escalera de la fama y la fortuna. Sin importar en que agujero estuviera metida, se habría enterado. Ahora regreso apara buscar una tajada de las ganancias."

"Eso es, prácticamente" –rezongó Santana.

"Sigo sin entender" –Mike se tiró del pelo-. "No le debes nada. No tiene nada en tu contra."

"Le he estado pagando desde hace años."

"Ay, diablos Santana."

"Seguía regresando. Le daba dinero para que se fuera. Es estúpido, pero no se me ocurría que hacer para evitar que molestara a mi familia. Habían sacado adelante el negocio y empezaron a tener hijos. No quería que les diera problemas."

"¿No saben?" –preguntó Mike.

"No, nunca le conté a nadie" –lo había guardado en un lugar que trataba de mantener alejado de lo que se había convertido su vida-. "Me encontró en Roma hace algunos meses. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido estar a cuatro mil ochocientos kilómetros de distancia. Quería regresar a casa. Hace más o menos una semana me volvió a pedir dinero. Por la general se va más tiempo. Uno o dos años. Pensé que habría comprado algo más de tiempo. Pero si fue al local de Quinn, no fue porque quería comprar unas malditas margaritas."

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" –pregunto Blaine.

"No pueden hacer nada. Solo mantengan el secreto hasta que se me ocurra que hacer. Mientras tanto, esperare. Veré que hace ahora."

Pero no podía esperar. Paso horas visitando moteles, hoteles y hospedajes, tratando de encontrarla, sin idea de lo que haría si la localizaba. Empezó la búsqueda con más furia que plan, pensando solo en que necesitaba enfrentarse a ella, alejarla por cualquier medio. Pero conforme iba y venía de hoteles, empezó a relajarse. Empezó a pensar como ella. Fríamente.

Si pensaba que Quinn le importaba, la usaría. Herramienta, arma, victima. Muy probablemente las tres cosas. Si la encontraba, debería tener cuidado de pintar su relación con Quinn como si fuera casual. Hasta insensible. Si había algo que Sue entendía, y hasta respetaba, era el hecho de usar a alguien más. Usar a cualquier persona para fines propios. Mientras pensara que estaba usando a Quinn para obtener sexo y un lugar donde tener su taller, Quinn estaría a salvo. Así, al menos una de las personas que le importaban no sería manchada con el pincel de Sue.

Estaba a 74 kilómetros de St. Chris cuando encontró una respuesta.

El motel tenía piscina, televisión con cable y suites familiares. La empleada del mostrador era lo suficientemente joven y alegre para hacer creer a Santana que había sido contratada solo durante el verano.

Se apoyo en el mostrador, hablo amablemente.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, gracias. ¿Se va a registrar?"

"No estoy buscando a una amiga. Sue Harrow."

"Harrow. Un momento por favor" –se mordió el labio inferior mientras tecleaba-. "Ah, ¿podría deletrear el apellido?"

"Claro."

Cuando lo hizo, volvió a teclear, luego la miro disculpándose.

"Lo siento. No está registrada ninguna Harrow."

"Eh, puede que este registrada como Sylvester. Es el nombre que usa para los negocios."

"¿Sue Sylvester?" –Volvió al teclado, luego frunció el ceño-. "Me temo que la señora Sylvester dejo la habitación."

"¿Dejo la habitación?" –Santana se enderezó, hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener el tono tranquilo-. "¿Cuándo?"

"Esta mañana. Yo misma hice el tramite."

"Eso esta raro. ¿Una rubia? ¿Delgada? ¿Cómo de esta estatura?" –calculo con la mano.

"Si. Así es."

"Bueno, diablos, debo haberme confundido de fecha. Gracias" –iba de salida, pero se regreso casualmente-. "No menciono si iría a St. Christopher, ¿o sí?"

"No. Me parece que iba al lado opuesto. Dios, espero que todo esté bien."

"Solo una confusión" –dijo, y sintió un cosquilleo cauteloso de alivio-. "Gracias por tu ayuda."

Se dijo que se había marchado. Había tomado los diez mil y se había largado. Vio a Quinn y eso era preocupante, pero Santana imagino que después de conocerla, Sue descarto la idea de que ella y Quinn tuvieran una relación seria que explotar.

De hecho, ella no estaba segura de su situación con Quinn.

No era el tipo de mujer que mostraba sus sentimientos, pensó. Y ¿no era parte de su fascinación por ella el hecho de que fuera tan reservada? Al menos así había sido; el interés y la atracción se habían transformado en algo mucho más fuerte.

Ahora quería más.

A veces se valía de la pintura para ver el interior de la gente.

Sabía que estaba muy lejos de convencerla de volver a posar para ella, especialmente de la forma que imaginaba, plena en su desnudez. Pero instalo el taller el domingo por la mañana como si ella estuviera entusiasmada y dispuesta.

"¿Por qué no aceptas que pague por la pintura?"

"No quiero dinero" –arreglo las sabanas de la cama, las que le había prestado Sam después de revisar el closet de ropa de cama.

El material era suave, se envolvería de forma natural. Y su color madreselva pálido haría perfecto contraste con el rojo de los pétalos de rosa que tenia listos y el blanco delicado de la piel de Quinn.

"Esa es la idea de tu obra ¿no?" –se echaba miradas incomodas hacia la cama pero parecía dispuesta a complacer a Santana-. "¿Ganar dinero?"

"No pinto por dinero. Esa es una consecuencia de la práctica, y se la dejo a mi representante."

"No soy modelo."

"Tampoco quiero una modelo" –insatisfecha, tiraba, arrastraba, empujaba, hasta que había cambiado el ángulo y posición de la cama-. "Los profesionales pueden hacer un estudio fenomenal. Pero me parece que usar gente normal te da más. Además, no puedo usar a nadie más que a ti para hacer este trabajo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres tú."

"Quítate esto" –deslizo la ropa de Quinn suavemente-. "Me encanta verte. Me encanta tu forma" –hablaba bajito llevándola con cuidado a la cama-. "La forma en que tu piel se ve con la luz. Quiero mostrarte como te veo."

"¿Cómo se supone que debo relajarme si me seduces?"

"Acuéstate. No pienses en nada aún. Quiero que te voltees de lado, de frente hacia mí. Tu brazo así" –lo levanto, lo coloco debajo de sus pechos. Hizo lo posible por ignorar la sensación en la piel cada vez que la punta de los dedos y nudillos la rozaban.

"Me siento. . . expuesta."

"Descubierta" –corrigió-. "Es diferente. Alza esta rodilla. Mantén este brazo hacia abajo. Con la palma arriba, abierta. Bien. ¿Cómoda?"

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. No soy yo."

"Si que lo eres" –busco en la bolsa, le esparció pétalos encima, dejando que algunos cayeran sobre su mano abierta antes de colocar otros deliberadamente en su cabello, en la pendiente de su pecho, sobre su brazo, a lo largo de la línea de su cadera y su pierna.

"Trata de sostenerla" –retrocedió, la recorrió con la vista de una forma que la hizo ruborizarse.

"Santana."

"Solo trata de no moverte mucho. Necesito tu cuerpo primero. No me preocupa demasiado la cabeza y el rostro aun. Háblame" –regreso al lienzo.

"¿Sobre qué? ¿Lo ridícula que me siento?"

"¿Por qué no vamos a navegar esta noche? Cenaremos con Rachel y después saldremos."

"No puedo pensar en la cena, y ciertamente no quiero pensar en tu hermana cuando estoy. . . la gente vera esto, me vera. Desnuda."

"La gente vera una pintura de una mujer asombrosa."

"Mi madre" –dijo Quinn con repentino horror.

"¿Cómo esta? ¿Regreso con tu padre?"

"Hasta donde se están felices en Paris, pero a disgusto conmigo. Me invitaron pero no quise ir."

"Es difícil hacer feliz a todo el mundo todo el tiempo" –estiro la curva de su hombro, el largo de su cuello, la línea delgada de su torso-. "¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que estuviste en Paris?"

"Hace unos tres años. Para la boda de mi tía. Viven allá, en las afueras de Paris, en realidad, pero tienen un departamento en la ciudad."

Así que le hablo de Paris, satisfecha de que la tensión se alejaba de su cuerpo. Luego empezó a pintar.

Cambio ligeramente de posición, pero ella no dijo nada para corregir la pose. La conversación que llevaba para mantenerla relajada estaba en otra parte de su mente. El resto de esta estaba empapada de la imagen que creaba con la pintura y el pincel.

Ahí estaba otra vez la reina del cuento de hadas, pero ahora estaba despierta. Ahora estaba consciente.

Ella dejo de pensar acerca de la pose, de su modestia. Era una emoción increíble verla trabajar. Un regocijo. Se preguntó si se daba cuenta como se apoderaba de ella la intensidad. La forma en que cambiaban sus ojos, tomaban otra intensidad por el esfuerzo que era directamente opuesta a la soltura casual de sus palabras.

¿Se veía a sí misma? Claro que debía hacerlo. Tenía que conocer la naturalidad y el enfoque que eran tal parte de su técnica. La sexualidad en ello. Y la belleza, el poder, que hacía que su modelo se sintiera hermosa, se sintiera poderosa.

Frunció el ceño, luego se miro la muñeca, buscando el reloj que había vuelto a olvidar.

"Probablemente ya paso una hora."

"Mínimo" –logro sonreír.

"Necesitas un descanso. ¿Quieres agua? ¿jugo? ¿Compre jugo?"

"Agua está bien. ¿Me puedo sentar?"

"Claro, claro" –igualmente ya no la estaba viendo a ella, sino a la pintura.

"¿Y puedo ver lo que has hecho hasta ahora?"

"Aja" –dejo a un lado el pincel, tomo un trapo. Y no quito los ojos del lienzo.

Quinn se levanto, recogió la bata del suelo y, envolviéndose en ella, avanzo hacia la artista.

La cama estaba en el centro del lienzo, con gran parte del espacio exterior blanco, sin pintar. Ella estaba en el centro de la cama.

Aun le faltaba pintar el rostro, así que era solo un cuerpo de extremidades alargadas adornadas con pétalos de rosa. Se cubría los pechos con un brazo, pero no era un gesto de modestia. Era de coqueteo, pensó. De invitación. De conocimiento.

Se dio cuenta de que solo había terminado una fracción y ya era genial. ¿Alguna vez se había visto un juego tan hermoso de luz y de sombra?

Había elegido bien la cama. Los barrotes llanos de hierro le daban sencillez y una sensación de no tener época. El tono delicado de las sabanas hacia que su piel pareciera cálida y era otro contraste a las pinceladas fuertes y audaces.

"Es hermoso."

"Lo será" –sostuvo-. "Es un buen comienzo."

"Sabias que no te detendría al ver lo que habías hecho."

"Si hubieras mirado y no vieras lo que quería, habría fracasado."

La estudió. Su pulso se acelero cuando vio la misma intensidad minuciosa de su perfil, la fuerza del enfoque, del propósito. La necesidad que vibraba a su alrededor cuando trabajaba. Pero ahora por ella.

"Nunca he deseado a nadie así" –logro decir-. "No sé qué significa."

"No me importa" –la atrajo hacia ella, le atrapó la boca.

Le quito la bata a tirones mientras la llevaba a la cama.

Una parte de ella, la que había nacido y sido educada en el lujo, en la gracia, se escandalizó por el trato. Más aun por su respuesta a este. Pero la parte de ella que respondió, salió triunfante.

Tiró de su camisa mientras se echaban en las sabanas llenas de pétalos de rosas.

"Tócame. Tócame" –se le acerco enterrándole las uñas-. "Como te imagino tocándome cuando me pintas."

Las manos de Santana la recorrían presurosas, fuertes y necesitadas, acariciando las llamas que habían estado hirviendo mientras yacía desnuda para ella. La energizaron, chispearon en su sangre hasta que se sintió convertirse en una masa temblorosa de necesidad cruda enredada con avaricia precipitada.

La boca de la rubia estaba en guerra con la suya en una batalla desesperada.

La urgencia trajo algo de cambio, algo de ternura. La inundó y se dobló acercándose a Santana.

Se puso sobre la morena y la miro desde arriba, miro el amor.

Esto, supo, era más que placer, estaba más allá del deseo y la necesidad. Esto, si pudiera dejar que así fuera, lo seria todo.

Si la consumía, se dejaría consumir. Y la dejo entrar en ella, se entrego del todo.

Se movieron al unisonó de forma lenta, y sedosa, profunda y decidida. Temblaban cuando subían, suspiraban cuando flotaban. A ella le pareció que los colores, los tonos suntuosos y audaces que había usado en la pintura, se expandían dentro de ella.

Santana se levanto hacia ella, encontrando su boca con la suya otra vez mientras sus brazos la estrechaban. Envueltas se entregaron con fuerza. Durante un tiempo no hablaron. Ella dejo la cabeza en su hombro, mirando la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Se dio cuenta que había abierto una ventana. Una que en su opinión debió permanecer cerrada. Ahora entraban la luz y el aire.

¿Cómo podría volver a cerrarla?

"Nunca había hecho el amor sobre pétalos de rosa" –dio en voz baja-. "Me gustó."

"A mí también."

"Pero ahora mira lo que hemos hecho. La artista estará muy molesta con nosotros."

"Y con razón, pero no lo está. Además" –alegría, alegría pura le corría por dentro en largas zancadas –"la artista es muy inventiva."

"Puedo corroborarlo."

"Dame otra hora."

Se incorporo para verla fijamente.

"No vas a volver a pintar. ¿Ahora?"

"Confía en mi. Es importante, muy importante. Solo ya está" –seguía boquiabierta mirándola cuando la acomodó y le dio un empujoncito para volver a acostarla-. "¿Recuerdas la pose o necesitas que te vuelva a acomodar?"

"¿Qué sí. . .? Ay, por Dios" –más que un poco molesta, se puso de lado con el brazo sobre el pecho.

"Bueno, te acomodo" –alegre, energizada, la movió, redistribuyo los pétalos, retrocedió, luego se volvió a acercar para hacer ajustes-. "Está bien hacer pucheros por ahora, pero voltea a verme."

"No estoy haciendo pucheros. Soy demasiado madura para hacer pucheros."

"Está bien. Calla. Solo mírame por ahora, escucha la música."

"Está bien. No tengo nada que decirte de cualquier forma."

Quizá no, pensó, pero su cara decía mucho. Y quería todo eso. Pinto su ángulo arrogante, la fuerte mandíbula con esa hermosa sombra en el centro, los pómulos esculpidos, la hermosa forma de sus ojos, cejas, la línea de su nariz.

Pero para el resto, para su boca, para la mirada de sus ojos, necesitaba algo más.

"No te muevas" –ordeno mientras regresaba a la cama-. "Quiero que pienses en cuanto te deseo."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Piensa en lo poderosa que eres, en cómo te ves. Como si estuvieras despertando y me vieras mirándote. Deseándote. Tienes todo el poder aquí."

"¿En serio?"

"Estoy desesperada por ti" –se agachó, acerco los labios a un suspiro de los de ella-. "Lo sabes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es doblar un dedo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír" –puso los labios sobre los suyos, la beso lenta y profundamente, le dio una probada de su deseo-. "Y soy tu esclava."

Quinn sonrió, como con complicidad. En sus ojos brillo una invitación que era luminosa y lánguida a la vez.

Vio todo lo que quería en ese instante, la consciencia, al seguridad, el deseo y la promesa.

"No cambies."

No veía nada más que la rubia, no sentía nada más que a ella hasta el grado en que casi no estaba consciente del movimiento de su propia mano. Ni de mezclar la pintura, de salpicarla, de esparcirla, de casi respirarla sobre el lienzo para que su rostro floreciera.

Capturo lo que pudo, sabía que esa era la luz en su rostro toda la vida. Estaría ahí cuando necesitara terminar la obra.

Estaría ahí, en su mente y su corazón, cuando estuviera sola. Cuando se sintiera sola.

"Puedo hacerlo" –dijo y puso a un lado el pincel-. "Y cuando lo haga será lo más importante que haya hecho. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Ella no podía hablar, apenas podía respirar con el tumulto que había en su corazón. Solo pudo mover la cabeza.

"Porque esto es lo que eres para mí. Lo que sabía de alguna forma, que serias para mi desde el primer momento. Quinn" –se acerco a la cama-. "Te amo."

Su respiración se estremeció.

"Lo sé" –se puso la mano en el corazón maravillada de que no se le saliera por la locura de la alegría-. "Lo sé, estoy aterrada. Oh, Dios, Santana, estoy aterrada, porque también te amo."

Se levanto de un salto, esparciendo pétalos de rosa, y brinco a sus brazos.


	15. Chapter 15

Hubiese querido que fuera así de sencillo.

Habría aprendido que el amor era la fuerza más poderosa.

Que podría superar y trastornar la avaricia, la mezquindad, el odio, la envidia. Cambiaba vidas.

Dios, sabía que había cambiado la suya.

Creía en el poder puro del amor, ya fuera que se mostrara en forma de pasión o desinterés, furia o ternura.

Pero el amor casi nunca era sencillo. La razón de tal fuerza eran sus facetas y sus complejidades.

Así que, al amar a Quinn, se enfrentaba al hecho de que tendría que contárselo todo. No nació a los diez años. Tenía derecho a saber de dónde venía, y como. Debía encontrar la forma de contarle sobre su niñez. Sobre Sue.

Con el tiempo.

Se convenció de que merecía el tiempo para estar sola con ella, para disfrutar de la frescura de los sentimientos que compartían. Invento excusas. Quería que conociera y se sintiera más cómoda con su familia. Necesitaba terminar la pintura. Quería dedicar su tiempo y su esfuerzo en construir su barco, para que cuando estuviera listo de alguna forma les perteneciera a ambas. No había límite de tiempo, después de todo. No hacía falta apresurar las cosas. Los días se hicieron semanas y Sue no apareció. Era fácil convencerse de que otra vez se había marchado. Quizá esta vez permanecería alejada.

Negociaba con ella misma. No pensaría en nada de eso hasta después de las celebraciones del 4 de julio. Cada año los López hacían un día de campo enorme para todos. Familia, amigos y vecinos se reunían en la casa, como lo habían hecho desde los tiempos de Bill y Emma, para comer, beber, chismorrear, nadar en el agua fría de la ensenada y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Pero antes de la cerveza y el camarón, tenía una cita con el champan y el caviar. Con obvia renuencia, y después de bastante insistencia de sus padres, Quinn había acordado en asistir a uno de los eventos de gala en Washington con Santana como su acompañante.

"Mierda, mírate" –Noah estaba en la entrada de la habitación y silbo al ver a Santana de vestido de gala-. "Toda elegante en tu disfraz de princesa."

"Te morirías por verte así de bien" –Santana cerro los puños-. "Me da la impresión de que seré otra artista en exhibición esta nochecita. Estuve a punto de comprar unos jeans y camiseta en lugar de vestido. Pero me contuve."

Empezó a batallar con el cierre.

"Esto lo eligió Shelby. Clásico, según ella, sin estar pasado de moda."

"Ella es quién sabe. Deja de jugar con eso. Dios" –Noah se acerco para ayudarle a Santana a batallar con el cierre-. "Estás más nerviosa que una virgen el día del baile de graduación."

"Si, quizá. Nadare entre mucha sangre azul esta noche. No quiero ahogarme en ella."

Noah la miro a los ojos.

"El dinero no significa nada. Eres tan buena como cualquiera de ellos y mejor que la mayoría. Los López no son inferiores a nadie."

"Me quiero casar con ella, Noah."

Sintió un apretón en el estomago. El trayecto de niña a mujer, pensó, nunca tardaba tanto como debería.

"Si, lo supuse."

"Cuando te casas con alguien te casas con su familia, con su equipaje, con todo."

"Es verdad."

"Yo lidio con la de ella, ella tiene que lidiar con la mía. Si sobrevivo esta noche completa y ella sobrevive la locura que habrá aquí el cuatro, entonces. . . debo contarle sobre el pasado. Sobre Sue, mucho más de lo que he contado. Debo contarle. . .todo."

"Si estas pensando en que correara, entonces no es para ti. Conociendo a las mujeres, y las conozco. Quinn no es de las que corren."

"No estoy pensando que correrá. No sé qué hará. Que hare yo. Pero debo decírselo y darle la oportunidad de decidir a donde quiere ir a partir de aquí. Ya lo he aplazado demasiado."

"Es historia. Pero tú historia y debes contarle. Luego volverlo a guardar" –Noah retrocedió-. "Muy elegante" –dio un apretón a los bíceps de Santana, sabiendo que calmaría la preocupación de su expresión-."¡Ah! Has estado levantando pesas."

"Guárdatelo."

Santana se reía cuando salió de la casa, sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta del automóvil. Y el pánico le golpeo la garganta como un puñetazo cuando vio la nota en el asiento.

_**Mañana a las diez de la noche.**_

_**Bar Miller, Lima.**_

_**Hablaremos.**_

Había venido, pensó mientras arrugaba el papel en su mano. A su casa.

A metros de su familia.

Si, hablarían. Maldita sea, hablarían.


	16. Chapter 16

Se acordó de decirle que se veía hermosa. Y así era, con el vestido rojo que caía sobre su cuerpo y le dejaba la espalda desnuda a excepción de los tirantes cruzados, delgados y brillantes.

Se acordó de sonreír y hacer conversación en camino a Washington. Se dijo que debía relajarse. Su trato con Sue sería el de siempre. Se dijo que no podía quitarle otra cosa que no fuera dinero. Y sabía que no era así. ¿No era eso lo que Emma había insinuado en su sueño?, pensó ahora. Lo que Sue quería no era solo dinero. Quería agujerar su corazón para que desangrara cada gota de felicidad. La odiaba por estar completa. De alguna manera siempre lo había sabido.

"Agradezco que te hayas molestado tanto esta noche."

Volteo a verla, le rozo la mano.

"Vamos no todos los días puedo relacionarme con los poderosos en una fiesta fantástica. Que fanfarrón" –añadió.

"Preferiría estar en casa, en el columpio del porche. "

"No tienes columpio en el porche."

"Pienso comprar uno. Me gustaría estar sentada en mi columpio imaginario en el porche, con una copa de buen vino frente a la puesta de sol" –y también a Santana le gustaría se imagino.

No importaba lo que dijera, algo andaba mal. Ya conocía muy bien su cara, lo suficiente bien para cerrar los ojos y pintarla, rasgo a rasgo, en su mente. Definitivamente había preocupación oculta detrás de sus ojos.

"Dos horas" –dijo-. "Nos quedaremos dos horas y nos vamos."

"Este es tu evento, Quinn. Nos quedaremos todo lo que quieras."

"No iría de haber podido evitarlo. Mis padres se pusieron de acuerdo en esto. Me pregunto si llegara un momento en el que un padre ya no puede chantajearnos emocionalmente para que hagamos cosas que no queremos."

Sus palabras la hicieron pensar en Sue y sintió el terror acumularse en su estomago.

"Solo es una fiesta, cielo."

"Ay, si solo fuera eso. Una fiesta es un lugar para divertirse, relajarse, y disfrutar de la compañía de la gente con la que se tiene tanto en común. Ya no tengo nada en común con ellos. Quizá nunca lo tuve. Mi madre quiere presumirte y voy a dejarla porque me agotó."

"Bueno, debes reconocer que me veo estupenda hoy."

"No puedo negarlo. Y sé que estas tratando de alegrarme. Así que gracias. Te prometo que hare lo mismo de regreso, después de que las interrogaciones te dejen ausente e incoherente."

"¿Te importa lo que piensen de mi?"

"Desde luego" –divertida, saco lápiz labial y no alcanzo a ver la forma en que Santana apretó la mandíbula-. "Quiero que te vea toda esa gente que me tuvo lastima por romper con Finn, todos los que me lo mencionaron esperando que dijera o hiciera algo para darles qué hablar al otro dio. Quiero que piensen, bueno Quinn cayo de pie ¿no? Se consiguió a_ il maestro giovane."_

Sintió la tensión en la nuca, con demasiado peso para sacárselo con solo encoger los hombros.

"Entonces hasta ahora soy un símbolo de estatus" –dijo y trato de mantener las cosas leves.

Se retoco el lápiz labial, cerro el tubo.

"Mejor que un collar de diamantes Harry Winston. Es malo, es mezquino, es lamentablemente femenino. Pero no me importa. Es una revelación poder darme cuenta de que pienso en eso y además quiero presumirte."

"No podemos escapar de nuestro origen. No importa que tan lejos corramos."

"Eso es deprimente. Si lo creyera me lanzaría a un precipicio. Créeme, no voy a terminar presidiendo comités y dando té a las señoras el miércoles por la tarde."

Algo en la calidad de su silencio le hizo tocarle el brazo.

"Dos horas, Santana. Máximo."

"Estará bien" –le dijo.

A unos minutos de entrar al salón, Santana pudo ver por primera vez como había sido la vida de Quinn.

Grupos de gente que se relacionaban y socializaban al ritmo de la música de fondo de una orquesta de doce músicos. Los colores patrióticos rojo, blanco y azul, se veían reflejados en la decoración: en las flores, los manteles, los globos y los banderines.

Una enorme bandera estadounidense hecha de hielo, había sido esculpida como si estuviera ondeando por la brisa.

También había muchas invitadas que presumían el blanco de sus diamantes y perlas. La ropa era conservadora, tradicional y muy, muy suntuosa.

Supuso que también era parte de una reunión política. Otro tanto un evento social y en parte un molino de chismes.

Lo pintaría con pinturas acrílicas, pensó. Todos los colores y formas nítidos por la luz brillante del cristal.

"Quinn" –Judy se acerco, vestida radiantemente de azul-. "Te ves hermosa. Pero pensé que quedamos en que usarías el vestido blanco de Valentino" –beso la mejilla de Quinn y le acaricio el pelo con los dedos-. "Y Santana" –le extendió la mano-. "Que maravilloso. Temía que estuvieran estancados en el tráfico. Quería que Quinn y usted vinieran a quedarse el fin de semana y así no tendrían que hacer ese terrible viaje."

Fue la primera vez que se enteraba de eso, pero se puso a la altura de las circunstancias.

"Agradezco la invitación, pero no pude escapar. Espero me disculpe y me guarde un baile. Así podre decir que baile con las dos mujeres más hermosas del salón."

"Que encantadora" -se sonrojo levemente-. "Y puedes tener la certeza de que eso es justo lo que hare. Venga, debo presentarla. Mucha gente desea conocerla."

Antes de que volteara, el padre de Quinn llegó dando zancadas. Era un hombre llamativo de cabello rubio canoso y ojos marrón denso.

"Aquí está mi princesa" –abrazo a Quinn fuerte y posesivamente-. "Llegaron muy tarde, me había preocupado."

"No llegamos tarde."

"Por Dios, deja respirar a la nena" –exigió Judy, y tiro a Russell del brazo.

Por un instante, Santana se imagino a Witless tratando de meterse entre Rachel y cualquiera que tratara de abrazarla.

"Russell, esta es acompañante de Quinn, Santana López."

"Gusto en conocerte. Por fin" –Russel saludo firmemente a Santana. Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en el semblante de Santana. La estudiaron.

"Gusto en conocerlo" –justo cuando empezaba a preguntarse si estaba por ser desafiada a una lucha, Russel le soltó la mano.

"Es una pena que no tuviera tiempo de venir a pasar el fin de semana."

"Si, lo siento."

"Papa, no es culpa de Santana. Te dije, les dije, que no tendría tiempo. Si yo. . ."

"El negocio de Quinn es fenomenal ¿no?" –interrumpió Santana con un tono alegre mientras tomaba copas de champan de la bandeja de un mesero y se las pasaba a Judy, Quinn y Russel, antes de tomar una para ella-. "Estoy segura que los aspectos empresariales son complejos y desafiantes, pero me refiero al sentido estético. El uso de espacio y luz, la mezcla de color y textura. La visión de un artista que admira a otro" –dijo tranquilamente-. "Deben estar increíblemente orgullosos de ella."

"Desde luego que lo estamos" –la sonrisa de Russell era letalmente fría. La reclamaba como su niña, tan claramente como los tirones de Judy-. "Quinn es nuestro tesoro más querido."

"¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?" –respondió Santana.

"Ahí está el abuelo, Santana" –Quinn tomo a Santana de la mano-. "Debo presentarlos."

"Claro" –sonrió ampliamente a sus padres-. "Disculpen un momento."

"Eres muy buena en esto" –le dijo Quinn.

"El departamento de táctica y diplomacia. Probablemente lo herede de Sam. Pudiste haber mencionado la invitación para el fin de semana."

"Si, lo siento. Debí hacerlo. Pensé que nos salvaríamos, pero te puse en la línea de fuego."

Fueron detenidas una media docena de veces en camino a la mesa donde el Senador Fabray estaba rodeado de admiradores. Cada vez que Quinn intercambiaba un beso o un saludo, hacia presentaciones, luego seguía caminando.

"Hola, abuelo" –se agacho para besar al apuesto hombre de complexión fuerte.

Tenía un aspecto frio y reservado, pensó Santana. Como un boxeador que dominaba en el cuadrilátero con agudeza y fuerza. Su cabello era tan denso y gris, y sus ojos del mismo verde brillantes de los de su nieta.

Se puso de pie para tomarle el rostro con las grandes manos. Su sonrisa era magnética.

"Aquí está mi niña favorita."

"Eso le dices a todas tus nietas."

"Y lo digo en serio, siempre. ¿Dónde está la pintora de la que no ha dejado de hablar tu madre? Esta" –con una mano en el hombro de Quinn, evaluó a Santana-. "Bueno, no pareces una idiota, muchacha."

"Trato de no serlo."

"Abuelo."

"Silencio. ¿Tienes el tino de pasar tu tiempo con esta niña bonita?"

Santana sonrió ampliamente.

"Sí, señor."

"El senador Fabray, Santana López. No me avergüences, abuelo."

"Para un viejo es un privilegio avergonzar a sus nietas. Me gusta tu obra lo suficiente" –dijo a Santana.

"Gracias, Senador. También a mí me gusta su obra lo suficiente."

Los labios de Fabray se fruncieron un momento, luego dibujaron una sonrisa.

"Parece tener aguante. Ya lo veremos. Mis fuentes me dicen que te está yendo bien en tus pinturas."

"Silencio" –dijo Santana a Quinn al verla abrir la boca-. "Tengo la suerte de poder ganarme la vida haciendo lo que me gusta. Según indica su historial, usted es un fuerte patrocinador de las artes, de modo que obviamente comprenderá y apreciara el arte por el arte. Las recompensas económicas son secundarias."

"También construyes barcos ¿no?"

"Sí, señor. Cuando puedo. Mis hermanos son los mejores diseñadores y constructores de barcos de madera en el este. Si visita St. Chris, debería pasar a comprobarlo usted mismo."

"Es posible que lo haga. Tu abuelo era maestro ¿cierto?"

"Si" –dijo Santana sin cambiar el tono-. "Lo era."

"La profesión más honorable. Lo conocí un día en una reunión política en la universidad. Era un hombre interesante y excepcional. Adopto a tres hijos ¿no?"

"Sí, señor."

"Pero tú eres hija de su hija."

"Se puede decir. No fui lo suficientemente afortunada de tener a mi abuelo toda la vida, como Quinn ha tenido la fortuna de tenerlo a usted. Pero el impacto y las cosas importantes que me dejo son igual de profundos."

Quinn puso una mano en el brazo de Santana y sintió la tensión.

"Si ya terminaste de husmear por el momento, me gustaría bailar. ¿Santana?"

"Claro. Disculpe, Senador."

"Lo siento" –Quinn dirigió a Santana a la pista-. "Lo siento mucho."

"No lo sientas."

"Si. Su naturaleza es exigir respuestas, aun si son personales."

"No parecía querer asarme a fuego lento como tu padre."

"No. No es tan posesivo y esta mas dispuesto a dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones, a confiar en mis instintos."

"Me cayó bien" –eso, pensó Santana, era parte del problema. Había visto a un hombre perspicaz e inteligente que quería a su nieta y esperaba lo mejor para ella, y quien obviamente llego a la conclusión de que ella esperaría lo mejor para ella misma.

Y quizá lo mejor no era una perdida con un padre al que nunca conoció y una madre aficionada al chantaje.

"Por lo general es más sutil que ahora" –añadió-. "Y más razonable. La situación con Finn lo enfureció. Ahora, supongo que me protegerá demasiado durante un tiempo. ¿Por qué no nos vamos y ya?"

"Huir no funciona. Créeme, lo he intentado."

"Tienes razón, y es muy fastidioso."

Se aparto de Santana al terminar la música y vio a Finn detrás.

"Si no es una cosa" –dijo en voz baja-. "Son dos más. ¿Qué tal vas con la táctica y la diplomacia?"

"Hasta ahora bien."

"Préstame un poco" –dijo, luego sonrió fría y distantemente-. "Hola Finn. Y Tina ¿no?"

"Quinn" –Finn empezó a acercarse como para besarle la mejilla. Se detuvo al ver la advertencia en sus ojos, pero la transición a un saludo de mano amable fue impecable, te ves maravillosa, como siempre. "Finn Hudson" –dijo a Santana y extendió la mano.

"López, Santana López."

"Si, la artista. Me han hablado de ti. Mi prometida, Tina Cohen- Chang."

"Felicidades" –consciente de que docenas de ojos los observaban, Quinn conservo una expresión suave-. "Y mis mejores deseos" –dijo a Tina.

"Gracias" –Tina no saco su mano del brazo de Finn-. "Vi dos de tus pinturas en una exhibición de artistas contemporáneos en el Smithsonian el año pasado. Una de ellas parecía un estudio muy personal el oleos, con una casa antigua blanca, arboles de sombra, gente reunida alrededor de una mesa de día de campo, y perros en el patio. Era hermosa y tan serena."

"Gracias" –mi hogar, pensó Santana. Una que había hecho de memoria y su representante había enviado a una galería.

"¿Y cómo va tu pequeño negocio, Quinn?" –Pregunto Finn-. "¿Y la vida tranquila?"

"Ambos muy gratificantes. Estoy disfrutando de vivir y trabajar entre gente que no finge a diario."

"¿En serio?" –la sonrisa de Finn fue nerviosa-. "Tus padres me dieron a entender que pronto regresarías."

"Estas equivocado. Y también ellos. Santana, me encantaría tomar un poco de aire fresco."

"Está bien. Ah, Finn, quiero darte las gracias por ser todo un imbécil" –Santana sonrió alegremente a Tina-. "Espero que sean muy felices juntos."

"Eso no fue ni discreto ni diplomático" –amonesto Quinn.

"Supongo que lo de llamar a un imbécil, imbécil, lo herede de Noah. La moderación de no romperle las pelotas por llamarle a tu florería "tu pequeño negocio" en probablemente influencia de Dave. ¿Quieres ir a la terraza?"

"Si. Pero. . . dame un momento, ¿sí? Me gustaría salir sola, tranquilizarme. Luego podemos hacer el resto de las visitas y largarnos de aquí."

"Me parece muy bien."

La vio irse, pero antes de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, llegó Judy.

Afuera, Quinn respiro hondo dos veces, luego bebió un sorbo del campan que había tomado antes de salir de la terraza.

"¿Quinn?"

Miro sobre su hombro, logro suprimir el suspiro y la grosería, cuando Tina se le acerco.

"No finjamos que tenemos algo que decirnos, Tina. Ya actuamos para el publico."

"Yo tengo algo que decirte. Algo que eh querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo. Te debo una disculpa."

Quinn levanto una ceja.

"¿Por?"

"No es fácil para mí. Estaba celosa de ti. Me molestaba que tuvieras lo que yo quería. Y lo use para justificar el haberme acostado con el hombre con el que ibas a casarte. Lo amaba, lo deseaba, así que tome lo que había disponible."

"Y ahora ya lo tienes" –Quinn levanto la mano, con la palma hacia arriba-. "Problema resuelto."

"No me gustaba ser la otra. Esconderme, tomar las sobras. Me convencí de que era tu culpa, era la única forma en la que podía vivir con eso. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sacarte del camino y Finn y yo podríamos estar juntos."

"Lo hiciste a propósito" –Quinn giro, se reclino contra la verja-. "Siempre me lo pregunte."

"Si, lo hice a propósito. Fue un impulso y lo he lamentado a pesar de. . . bueno, a pesar de todo. No merecías descubrirlo de esa forma. No habías hecho nada. Fuiste la parte lastimada y yo tuve mucho que ver en eso. Lo siento mucho."

"¿Te estás disculpando porque tu consciencia te molesta, Tina, o porque dejara el camino limpio antes de que te cases con Finn?"

"Ambos."

Al menos tenia respeto por la sinceridad, pensó Quinn.

"Está bien, te absuelvo. Ve y ya no peques más. El no habría tenido los cojones para disculparse, de venir y dar la cara, y reconocer que se equivoco. ¿Por qué estas con alguien así?"

"Lo amo" –dijo llanamente Tina-. "Puntos fuertes, flacos, todo."

"Sí, creo que así es. Buena suerte. Sinceramente."

"Gracias" –empezó a caminar de regreso, luego se detuvo-. "Finn nunca me ha mirado como te mira Santana López. No creo que lo haga nunca. Algunos nos conformamos con lo que podemos conseguir."

Y algunos, se percato Quinn, obtenemos más de lo que creímos querer.

Estaba agotada cuando regresaron a la casa de Quinn. Por el paseo y la tensión, por los pensamientos que le daban vuelta por la cabeza como buitres.

"Te debo una."

Volteo la cabeza y la vio fija e inexpresivamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Te debo por tolerar todo. El interrogatorio de mi abuelo, al engreimiento de mi ex prometido, que mi madre te presumiera una hora como si fueras un semental premiado en una muestra de caballos, por todas las preguntas e insinuaciones, las especulaciones. Te sometí a esto."

"Y, bueno" –sacudió los hombros, abrió la puerta del auto-. "Me lo advertiste."

"Mi padre fue grosero, varias veces."

"No en particular. Es solo que no le caigo bien" –con las manos en los costados, Santana camino junto a ella a la puerta principal-. "Me da la impresión de que no le caerá bien nadie en especial que toque a su princesa."

"No soy una princesa."

"Ay, cielo, cuando tu familia tiene un par de imperios de negocios y políticos, eres una princesa. Solo que no quieres vivir en una torre de marfil."

"No soy quien suponen. No quiero lo que se empeñan en creer que quiero. Nunca voy a darles gusto como esperan continuamente. Ahora esta es mi vida. ¿Te quedas?"

"¿Esta noche?"

"Para empezar."

Entró con ella.

Cuando dejo de escuchar el ruido del latido de su sangre, escucho los ruidos de la noche entrar por las ventanas abiertas.

* * *

"Tienes una mujer inteligente a tu lado" –comento Emma.

Caminaron entre el aire húmedo y pesado de la noche por la orilla del rio. La lámpara junto a la ventana de la sala emitía una luz de bonitos colores a través del vidrio.

"Tiene una mente fuerte y compleja. Todo sobre ella está del lado fuerte y complejo."

"Lo fuerte es sensual" –dijo Emma-. "¿No crees que quiera lo mismo de ti? ¿Fortaleza mental, de carácter, de corazón? Lo demás son solo glándulas, y no quiero decir que las glándulas tengan nada de malo, pues es lo que hace girar al mundo."

"Me enamore de ella tan rápido. De pronto estoy de pie, pero al momento menos pensado estoy en el suelo. Nunca pensé que sería igual para ella. Pero lo es. De alguna forma."

"¿Qué harás al respecto?"

"No lo sé" –levanto una piedra, la hizo rebotar sobre el rio negro-. "Aceptas a alguien, pero a la larga también cargas con su equipaje. Mi equipaje es muy pesado, abuela. Tengo el presentimiento que esta por ponerse aun más pesado."

"Te has atado a ese equipaje, Santana. Tú tienes la llave, siempre la has tenido. ¿No crees que sea hora de usarla y tirar ese equipaje por la borda?"

"Nunca se alejara para bien."

"Probablemente no. Lo que hagas para resolverlo equivale al tamaño del peso. Eres demasiado testaruda para compartirlo. Igual que tu abuelo."

"¿En serio?" –La idea le alegro el corazón-. "¿Crees que me parezco a el de alguna forma?"

"Tienes sus ojos" –le toco el pelo-. "Pero ya lo sabes. Y su vena de la terquedad. Siempre pensó que podría solo con eso. Que fastidioso. Tenía un aspecto tranquilo, hasta que explotaba. Eres igual en eso. Y has cometido los mismos malditos errores que cometió con Sue. La estas dejando usar el amor por tu familia, y Quinn, como un arma

"Es solo dinero, abuela."

"Claro que sí. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Santana. Ahora hazlo. Aunque solo por el hecho de ser una López, encontraras la forma de arruinarlo en parte antes."

Tenso la mandíbula.

"No voy a arrastrar a Quinn en esto."

"Diablos. Esa niña no quiere un mártir" –puso las manos sobre las caderas y le frunció el ceño-. "Terca al grado de la estupidez. Igual que tu abuelo" –farfullo.

Y desapareció


	17. Chapter 17

El bar era un antro, el tipo de lugar en el que beber era una ocupación seria y más que nada solitaria.

Olía a cigarrillos de hace un año y cerveza de hace una semana. El área de recreo y socialización consistía de un espacio angosto a un costado, donde se había instalado una mesa de billar. Un grupo de hombres jugaban mientras otros los rondaban bebiendo cerveza, las expresiones de asco y aburrimiento en sus rostros revelaban al mundo lo malos que eran.

El aparato de aire acondicionado estaba montado en una ventana con una lámina de contrachapado, y no hacía más que revolver el hedor y generar ruido.

Santana se sentó al final de la barra y, para ir a lo seguro, ordeno una botella de cerveza.

Supuso que era natural que la citara en un lugar así. La había llevado demasiadas veces cuando era niña o, si tenía transporte, se quedaba a dormir en el auto mientras ella entraba.

Quizá Sue fue educada en un ambiente solido de clase alta, pero había desperdiciado todos los beneficios y ventajas de esa educación con la energía para buscar y encontrar siempre el nivel más bajo.

Había dejado de preguntarse que tenia dentro que la hacía odiar y despreciar todo lo bueno. Que la obligaba a utilizar hasta secar o destruir a cualquiera que tuviera una razón para quererla.

Sus adicciones, los hombres, las drogas y el licor, no fueron la causa. No eran más que otra representación de su total falta de moderación.

Pero era natural que estuviera ahí, pensó, mientras se sentaba a escuchar el ruido seco de las bolas y el lloriqueo del aire acondicionado descompuesto, y a oler los aromas que la hicieron revivir la pesadilla que fue su niñez.

Cuando necesitaba dinero, recordó, entraba a conseguir un cliente. O si tenía dinero para emborracharse, a no ser que el alcohol no fuera la droga que quería esa noche. Entonces habría venido a comprarla.

Si el objetivo era un cliente, lo llevaba al agujero en el que estuvieran viviendo. Santana escuchaba los ruidos de sexo y las risas locas en la habitación contigua. Si se trataba de alcohol y drogas y la ponían de buen humor, se podían quedar en algún lugar toda la noche. Esa noche además habría comido. Si el ambiente se tornaba desagradable, recibía golpes en lugar de comida.

O así fue hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente grande, lo suficientemente rápida y lo suficientemente mala como para evadir los puñetazos.

Cuando entró, un par de los que jugaban billar la observaron. Santana imagino que Sue consideraba sus sonrisas lascivas como halagüeñas.

Llevaba jeans cortados, ajustados a sus huesudas caderas y con el dobladillo deshilachado por debajo de la entrepierna. La blusa entallada era rosa y dejaba expuesta una parte del estomago. Se había perforado el ombligo y se tatuó una mariposa junto al adorno dorado. Tenía cubiertas las uñas de las manos y de los pies con esmalte brillante que se veía negro bajo la fea luz.

Se sentó en un banco, luego envió a los jugadores una mirada sensual. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Santana se dio cuenta de que había inhalado al menos una parte del dinero que le había dado.

"GIn-tonic" –dijo al cantinero.

Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió con un encendedor plateado y soltó el humo lentamente hacia el techo. Cruzo las piernas y meneo el pie rápidamente.

"¿Te parece que hace suficiente calor?" –dijo y soltó una risa.

"Tienes cinco minutos."

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" –inhalo mas humo, dio golpecitos con las uñas brillantes sobre la barra-. "Tomate tu cerveza y relájate."

"No bebo con gente que no me agrada. ¿Qué quieres Sue?"

"Quiero esta ginebra con tónica" –levanto el vaso que puso el cantinero frente a ella. Bebió largo y profundo-. "Quizá un poco de acción" –envió otra mirada a los jugadores de billar, se lamio los labios de una forma que congelo el estomago de Santana-. "Y últimamente he pensado que necesito una casita en la playa. Quizá en Daytona."

Volvió a beber, dejo lápiz labial embarrado en el borde.

"Ya sabes, tú no quieres casa propia, ¿no? Sigues viviendo en esa casa, amontonada con esos niños y perros. Eres esclava de la rutina."

"Aléjate de mi familia."

"¿O qué?" –le sonrió de una forma tan brillante y negra como sus uñas-. "¿Les iras con el chisme a tus hermanos? ¿Crees que los Lopez me preocupan? Todos se han vuelto sentimentales y estúpidos, como hace la gente cuando se queda en un pueblo muerto toda su maldita e inútil vida, criando niños ruidosos que se la pasan sentados frente al televisor cada noche como una bola de malditos zombis. Lo único inteligente que hicieron fue aceptarte para conseguir el dinero del viejo, como ese desgraciado que se caso con la débil de mi hermana por lo mismo" –se bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba, golpeó el vaso dos veces sobre la barra para indicar que quería otro. Su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse: meneaba el pie, golpeaba con los dedos, movía la cabeza-. "El viejo era mi sangre, no suya. Ese dinero debió ser mío."

"Le sacaste mucho antes de morir. Pero nunca es suficiente, ¿no?"

"Carajo" –encendió otro cigarrillo-. "Eres lista, después de todos estos años. Te pescaste una viva, ¿no? Lucy Quinn Fabray. ¡Yupi!" –Sue hecho hacia atrás la cabeza, pego un grito-"Que elegancia. Que riqueza. Pescarla es lo único inteligente que has hecho. Tienes resuelta la vida."

Cogió el vaso en el instante en que el cantinero lo dejo.

"Claro, te ha ido bien dibujando. Mejor de lo que pensé" –mordió el hielo-. "No entiendo porque la gente desperdicia su dinero en algo para colgar en la pared. Hay gente para todo."

Santana le agarro la muñeca, cerro los dedos lentamente apretándola lo suficiente para asustarla.

"Entiende esto: si te acercas a mi familia o a Quinn, si te acercas a alguien que me importe, sabrás exactamente de lo que soy capaz. Será mucho peor que cuando Shelby te sentó de un golpe."

Le acerco la cara.

"¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Hija?"

"Te estoy haciendo una promesa."

A pesar de las drogas y el alcohol, entendió la insinuación en su promesa. Y se aparto, como había hecho el cantinero.

"¿Es lo último que tienes que decir?" Levanto su bebida con la otra mano, y mostro cautela en la cara delgada y gastada-. "¿Quieres que me mantenga alejada de tus seres más cercanos y queridos?"

"Es lo último que tengo que decir."

"Lo que yo tengo que decir es esto" –libero su mano de un tirón, cogió el cigarrillo-. "Tú y yo hemos estado jugando con poquedades. Estas ganando mucho con tus pinturas y gracias a la que te estás tirando conseguirás mucho más. Quiero mi parte. Será un solo pago, en una sola cantidad y me voy. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Quieres que desparezca."

"¿Cuánto?"

Satisfecha inhalo profundo una vez más, le soplo el humo en la cara. Siempre había sido el blanco más fácil.

"Un millón."

Ni siquiera pestañeo.

"Quieres un millón de dólares."

"Hice mi tarea corazón. Los idiotas que compran tus pinturas te pagan bien. Ganaste un montón en Europa. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más puedas seguir con esa estafa? Y si le agregas el elegante pedazo de carne que te estás tirando."

Se acomodo en el banco y volvió a cruzar las piernas. La combinación de drogas y alcohol que le corrían por las venas la hacían sentir poderosa. La hacían sentir viva.

"Se revuelca en dinero. Ahí hay mucho. Dinero de generaciones, además. La clase de dinero al que no le gusta el escándalo. Te arruinaría el plan si filtrara a la prensa que la nieta purasangre del Senador esta abriéndole las piernas a una perra cruzada. Una perra que fue arrebatada de los brazos de su madre cuando ella solo buscaba la ayuda de su padre, al que no conocía. Puedo hacerlo de varias formas" –añadió-. "Tú y los Lopez no saldrán limpios de ninguna de ellas. Y la mugre se le pegara también a tu novia. No se quedara contigo cuando empiece a volar la mierda" –pidió el tercer trago, volvió a acomodarse. "Te dejara pronto y quizá la gente no estará tan dispuesta a pagar por tus pinturas una vez que escuchen mi versión de las cosas. Ay, yo le compre su primer equipo de pinturas. Bu, bu."

Echo hacia atrás la cabeza y rio, el ruido estaba tan lleno de malicia y regocijo, que los jugadores de billar dejaron de pegarle a las bolas para mirar.

"La prensa lo disfrutara. De hecho, podría vender el cuento, ganar buen dinero. Pero te daré una oportunidad de comprarlo. Puedes verlo como una inversión. Me pagas y salgo de tu vida de una vez por todas. Si no, alguien más pagara."

Santana no demostró expresión alguna y siguió así durante todo el discurso. No le otorgaría ni su asco.

"Dices sandeces."

"Por supuesto" –rio y bebió ginebra-. "Pero la gente no se cansa de las sandeces, no cuando se trata de otra gente. Te daré una semana para conseguirlo, en efectivo. Pero quiero un anticipo. Digamos que es dinero de buena fe. Diez mil. Lo traes aquí mañana por la noche. A las diez. Si no vienes empiezo a hacer llamadas."

Santana se puso de pie.

"Si te gastas otros diez en dulces para la nariz, Sue, estarás muerta detrás de un antro como este antes de disfrutar el millón."

"Deja que yo me haga cargo de mi. Paga los tragos."

Ella solo le dio la espalda y avanzo hacia la puerta.

Quinn colgó y paseo por la sala. Había tratado de llamar a Santana media docena de veces, había hecho un camino en el piso en las últimas dos horas. Desde que Brittany había llamado preguntando por ella.

No estaba con Brittany, que es lo que le dijo a Quinn que haría esa noche. Ni estaba con Quinn, como dijo a Brittany y su familia.

¿Entonces donde diablos estaba?

Estaciono el auto, salió de un salto y subió corriendo la escalera.

La imagen de Santana indefensa en el suelo fue tan fuerte, que cuando entro, la vio sentada en la cama sirviéndose licor en un vaso, que no la registro.

"Estas bien" –el alivio llego primero, le debilito las rodillas-. "Ay, Santana, ¡Dios mío! Estaba tan preocupada."

"¿Por qué?" –puso a un lado la botella, la estudio con los ojos nublosos mientras bebía.

"Nadie sabe dónde..." –luego se dio cuenta, le hirvió la sangre-. "Estas borracha."

"En eso estoy. Todavía me falta mucho. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Brittany llamo buscándote hace horas. Se te cruzaron los cuentos. Como no respondías el teléfono, fui suficientemente tonta como para preocuparme por ti."

Seguía demasiado sobria. Lo suficientemente sobria como para considerar que su estado de ánimo lo haría más fácil para ambas.

"Si viniste corriendo esperando encontrarme en la cama con otra mujer, siento decepcionarte."

"Nunca me paso por la cabeza que pudieras engañarme" –casi tan desconcertada como enojada, camino hacia la cama, noto el nivel de whisky en la botella-. "Pero tampoco me paso por la cabeza que necesitaras mentirme. O que estuvieras aquí sentada emborrachándote."

"Te dije que hay mucho que no sabes de mi, cielo" –señalo la botella con el pulgar-. "¿Quieres uno? Hay vasos en la cocina."

"No, gracias. ¿Hay un motivo por el que estas preocupando a tu familia y haciendo un maratón de alcohol?"

"Ya soy una niña grande, Quinn, y no necesito que me investigues porque quiero un par de tragos. Es más mi estilo que un par de rondas amables de champan en un aburrido baile de gala político. Si no te gusta, no es mi problema."

Le dolió y alzo el mentón.

"Estaba obligada a asistir. Tu no. Eso lo decidiste tú. Quieres ahogarte en una botella de whisky, ciertamente es algo que tú eliges. Pero no permitiré que me mientan. No me trates como a una imbécil."

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y con el efecto del whisky decidió que sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Unos pinchazos mas al orgullo, pensó, y se iría.

"¿Sabes cuál es el problema de algunas mujeres? Te acuestas un par de veces con ellas, les dices lo que quieren escuchar, las diviertes un poco y empiezan a saturarte. Tomas un respiro y ya acosan como pulgas a un mono. Por Dios, sabía que no debía ir contigo a esa cosa anoche. Sabía que te imaginarias cosas."

"¿Cosas?" Repitió. Sintió que le quemaba la garganta-. "¿Cosas?"

"¿No puedes dejar que las cosas sean como son?" –Negó con la cabeza, se sirvió otro vaso-"Siempre tienes que ver hacia el futuro. ¿Qué sucederá mañana? ¿Qué sucederá la próxima semana? Estas tramando un futuro, cielo, y así no soy yo. Es muy divertido estar contigo cuando te relajas, pero es mejor que lo abandonemos antes de que sea tarde."

"Me. . . ¿estás terminando conmigo?"

"Ay, no lo digas así, corazón. Solo necesitamos retroceder un poco."

El dolor subió y la entumeció.

"Todo esto, ¿todo esto fue porque, por el sexo y el arte? No lo creo. No."

"No lo exageremos" –volvió a tomar la botella. Se sirvió más whisky. Lo que fuera para no mirarla, ni las lagrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos.

"Confié en ti, con mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Nunca te pedí nada. Siempre lo diste entes de que pudiera. No merezco ser tratada así, desechada así, solo por enamorarme de ti."

Entonces la miro, y la combinación de orgullo y tristeza que expresaba la destruyeron.

"Quinn. . ."

"Te amo" –lo dijo tranquila, mientras podía seguir tranquila-. "Pero ese es problema mío. Te dejare sola con los tuyos y con tu botella."

"Maldita sea. Maldita sea, no te vayas" –dijo cuando ella volteo hacia la puerta-. "Quinn, no salgas. Por favor, no lo hagas" –puso el vaso en la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos-. "No puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejar que me robe esto también."

"¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí a llorar frente a ti? ¿Qué voy a hablarte cuando estas borracha y ofensiva?"

"Lo lamento. Dios, lo lamento."

"Eso eres. Eres muy lamentable" –la mano que sostenía la perilla temblaba, y ella derramo una lagrima. La combinación la enfureció-. "No quiero tu patética culpa porque me heriste lo suficiente para sacarme un par de lagrimas. Lo que realmente quiero es que te vayas directamente al infierno."

"Por favor no atravieses esa puerta. No creo poder soportarlo" –todo dentro de ella, el dolor, la culpa, el odio y el amor, le cerraron la garganta como manos que la estrangulaban-. "Pensé que tenía que alejarte antes de afectarte. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo soportarlo. No sé si es egoísta o si está bien, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Por Dios, no me dejes."

La miro fijamente y vio la desdicha desnuda en su rostro. Su corazón, ya agrietado, se partió en dos.

"Santana, por favor dime que sucede. Dime que te esta lastimando."

"No debí decirte esas cosas fue estúpido."

"Entonces dime porque lo dijiste. Dime porque estás aquí sola enfermándote de borracha."

"Ya estaba enferma antes de comprar la botella. No sé dónde empezar" –se froto el pelo con ambas manos-. "Por el principio, supongo" –se apretó los parpados con los dedos-. "Estoy casi borracha. Necesitare café."

"Lo preparare."

"Quinn" –volvió a levantar las manos, luego las dejo caer-. "Todo lo que te dije desde que entraste fue mentira."

Respiro profundo. Por ahora, pensó, dejaría a un lado el enojo y el dolor, y escucharía.

"Está bien, te preparare café, luego puedes contarme la verdad."

"Sucedió hace mucho tiempo" –comenzó-. "Antes de que mi abuelo. Antes de que Will Lopez se casara con Emma. Antes de que la conociera. Quinn siento haberte lastimado."

"Solo cuéntame. Eso lo hablaremos después."

Bebió café.

"Will conoció a una mujer y tuvieron algo que ver. Tuvieron una aventura" –corrigió-. "Ambos eran jóvenes y solteros, entonces ¿Por qué no? Total, no era lo que ella buscaba. Ya sabes, un maestro, que se inclinaba hacia la izquierda mientras ella lo hacía a la derecha. Venia de una familia como la tuya. Lo que quiero decir es. . . "

"Ya sé lo que quieres decir. Tenía cierta posición social, ciertas ambiciones sociales."

"Si" –soltó la respiración, bebió mas café-. "Gracias. Ella termino la relación, se fue. Estaba embarazada y no estaba contenta, según se. Conoció a otro, uno con el que se llevaba bien. Así que decidió continuar con el embarazo y se caso con él."

"Nunca le dijo a tu abuelo sobre el hijo."

"No, nunca le dijo. Al poco tiempo tuvo otra hija. Tuvo a Shelby."

"Shelby, pero. . . Ah" –Quinn lo proceso hasta que tomo sentido-. "Ya veo. La hija de Will Lopez es la media hermana de Shelby. Tu madre."

"Eso nos lleva directo. Ella, Sue. Su nombre es Sue. No es como Shelby. Sue la odiaba. Creo que nació odiando a todo el mundo. Lo que tuvo de chica no parecía ser suficiente."

Estaba pálida, parecía demacrada, enferma. Quinn tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla.

"Para algunos nada es suficiente."

"SI. En algún momento se fue con un tipo, se embarazo. Ahí llego yo. Resulta que se caso con ella. Eso no es importante. Nunca lo conocí. No entra en el tema."

"Tu padre. . ."

"Donante de esperma" –corrigió Santana-. "No sé qué paso entre ellos. No me quita el sueño. Cuando Sue se quedo sin dinero, regreso a casa me llevo con ella. No recuerdo nada de eso. No la recibieron bien. A Sue le gustaba la botella y varios químicos. Creo que fue y vino varios años. Sé que cuando Shelby tuvo un lugar propio en Nueva York me dejo ahí. No recuerdo mucho de eso. No recordaba a Shelby cuando la volví a conocer. Tenía un par de años. Shelby me dio un perro de peluche. Lo llame Tuyo. Ya sabes, cuando pregunté de quien era dijo. . ."

"Tuyo" –termino Quinn, y le acaricio el pelo con la mano-. "Era amable contigo."

"Era excelente. Como dije, no recuerdo mucho, excepto sentirme segura cuando estaba con ella. Nos recibió, nos compro comida, ropa, me cuidaba cuando Sue no aparecía por algunos días. Y Sue le pago robándole todo lo que podía cuando Shelby no estaba y largándose conmigo."

"No tenias otra opción. Los niños no tienen opciones."

"No me siento responsable. Solo digo. No sé porque no me dejó y se fue sola. Solo supongo que fue porque Shelby y yo nos habíamos identificado, porque nos..."

"Porque se habían empezado a querer" –Quinn le tomo la mano, dejo que le agarrara fuerte de los dedos-. "Y estaba resentida con ambos, así que no pudo tolerarlo."

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Me ayuda que lo entiendas."

"No pensaste que lo haría."

"No sé lo que pensaba. Ella me afecta; es la única excusa que tengo."

"Ahórrate las excusas. Cuéntame lo demás."

Puso a un lado el café. No estaba mejorando el dolor de cabeza o el malestar estomacal, sino que la hacía más consciente de ellos.

"Vivimos en muchos sitios por poco tiempo. Ella tenía muchos hombres. Conocí el sexo antes de saber escribir mi nombre. Se emborrachaba o se drogaba, así que pase mucho tiempo sola. Cuando no tenía dinero y no se podía drogar, se desquitaba conmigo."

"Te pegaba."

"Dios, Quinn. No importa cuán perspicaz seas, no conoces ese mundo. ¿Por qué habrías de conocerlo? ¿Por qué habría de conocerlo alguien?" –se acerco-. "Me golpeaba si le daba la gana. Sufría hambre si no le daba la gana alimentarme. Y si pagaba las drogas con sexo yo escuchaba en la habitación contigua. Había visto casi de todo para cuando cumplí seis años."

Esto la enfermo. La hizo querer llorar. Pero lo que necesitaba Santana de ella ahora era fuerza.

"¿Por qué no hizo algo el Servicio Social para ayudarte?"

La miro un momento como si le hubiese hablado en un idioma que no conocía.

"No nos quedábamos en lugares en los que hubiera adultos preocupados para llamar a las autoridades y reportar a las madres drogadictas e hijas maltratadas. Era mala, pero nunca fue estúpida. Pensé en huir, empecé a ahorrar para hacerlo. Cinco centavos por aquí, veinticinco por allá. Cuando cumplí la edad suficiente me dejo en la escuela, lo que le dio más tiempo para pasear. Me encantaba. Me encantaba la escuela. Nunca lo reconocí no podía ser tan ñoña, pero me encantaba."

"¿Ninguno de tus maestros se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba?"

"Nunca se me ocurrió contarle a nadie" –se encogió de hombros-. "Así era la vida y ya. Le temía tanto. Luego. . . tendría unos siete años la primera vez. Uno de los hombres que llevo. . ."

Negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie. Incluso después de todos los años que habían pasado, los recuerdos le llenaban la piel de sudor.

"A algunos les gustaban los niños."

A ella le dejo de latir el corazón, al volver a latir se le cerró la garganta.

"No. No."

"Siempre escape. Era rápida y mala. Encontraba lugares donde esconderme. Pero sabía que quería decir cuando alguno trataba de ponerme las manos encima. Sabía que quería decir. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera tolerar que alguien me tocara. No soportaba ser tocada. No podre terminar si lloras."

Aguanto las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Pero se levanto, fue hacia la morena, y sin decir palabra, la abrazó.

"Pobrecita" –canturreo, meciéndola-. "Pobre niñita."

Con el corazón abierto, puso la cabeza en su hombro. El olor de su cabello, de su piel, era tan limpio.

"No quería que lo supieras."

"¿Pensaste que podría quererte menos?"

"Solo no quería que lo supieras."

"Ahora lo sé y estoy tan sobrecogida por quien eres. Crees que esta mas allá de mi alcance, por mi origen. Pero estas equivocada" –la abrazo fuerte-. "Estas equivocada. Ella nunca te rompió Santana."

"Pudo haberlo hecho, de no haber sido por los Lopez. Debo terminar" – la alejo-. "Déjame terminar."

"Ven a sentarte."

Fue con ella, se sentó otra vez en la cama.

"En una de las discusiones con su madre, Sue supo de Will. Esto le dio a alguien más a quien odiar, alguien a quien culpar por todas las injusticias que sentía contra ella. Él daba clases en la universidad aquí cuando lo encontró. Esto después de que Emma muriera, cuando mis hermanos ya eran adultos y se habían ido de la casa. Noah estaba en Europa, Sam en Baltimore y Dave en su casa en St. Chris. Ella extorsiono a Will."

"¿Con que? Él ni siquiera sabía que existía."

"Eso no importaba. Exigió dinero, él lo pago. Quería mas, fue con el rector e invento una mentira sobre acoso sexual. Trato de hacerme pasar como hija de Will. No funciono, pero empezó a plantar semillas aquí y allá. Él hizo un trato con ella. Quería alejarme de ella. Quería cuidarme."

"Era un buen hombre. Cada vez que se menciona su nombre en St. Chris es con afecto y respeto."

"Era el mejor" –afirmo Santana-. "Ella sabía que era un buen hombre. Esas eran las cosas que desprecia y siente necesidad de usar. Así que me vendió."

"Bueno, ese fue su error" –dijo Quinn suavemente-. "Y la primera cosa buena que hizo por ti."

"Si" –dejo salir un suspiro largo-. "Lo entiendes. No sabía quién era. Lo único que sabía era que este gran viejo me trataba. . . decentemente, y quería quedarme en esa casa junto al agua. Cuando hacia promesas, las cumplía, y nunca me hizo daño. Me hacia tirar del sedal, pero es algo que uno quería hacer cuando se trataba de Will. Tenía un cachorro y nunca pase hambre. Lo mejor de todo era que estaba lejos de ella, por primera vez lejos de ella. Nunca regresaría. Dijo que nunca tendría que hacerlo y le creí. Pero ella regreso."

"Se dio cuenta de su error."

"Se dio cuenta de que me vendió por poco. Pidió más dinero o me llevaría. Él le dio más, le siguió dando. Un día tuvo un accidente después de pagarle. Fue feo. Llamaron a Noah para que viniera de Europa. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, la primera vez que los vi a los tres juntos, alrededor de la cama de hospital donde estaba Will. Will los hizo prometer que me cuidarían, que me quedaría con ellos. No les conto nada sobre Sue ni la conexión. Quizá no estaba pensando en eso. Estaba muriendo y lo sabía, y solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera segura. Confiaba en que ellos me cuidarían."

"Conocía a sus hijos" –dijo Quinn en voz alta.

"Los conocía, mejor que yo. Cuando murió supuse que me regresarían o que tendría que huir. Nunca imagine que me dejarían quedarme con ellos. No me conocían, ¿Qué podría importarles? Pero cumplieron su promesa a Will. Cambiaron sus vidas por él y por mí. Hicieron un hogar, bastante loco al principio, cuando Noah lo dirigía."

Por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar, parte del misterio se había disipado. Había un poco de humor en su voz.

"Siempre estaba explotando algo en el microondas o inundando la cocina. No tenía idea. Yo los seguía, les daba, a Noah más que a los otros, tantas molestias como podía repartir. Y podía repartir bastante. Seguía esperando que me echaran, o que me golpearan. Pero me aguantaron. Me defendieron, y cuando Sue trato de molestarlos como había hecho con Will, lucharon por mí. Incluso antes de que descubriéramos que era nieta de Will, ya me habían hecho una de ellos."

"Te quieren, Santana. Cualquiera puede ver que es tanto por ti como por su padre."

"Lo sé. No hay nada que no haría por ellos. Incluyendo pagar a Sue. Como he hecho de vez en cuando desde que tenía catorce años."

"No se fue."

"No. Ahora regresó. Ahí estuve esta noche, me reuní con ella para que me planteara sus últimos términos. Fue a tu negocio. Supongo que quería verte de cerca mientras aclaraba sus ángulos en esta ocasión."

"La mujer" –Quinn se puso tensa, se froto los brazos al sentir un frio repentino-. "Harrow, dijo. Sue Harrow."

"Es Sylvester. Creo que Harrow es nombre de la familia. Sabe sobre tu familia. El dinero, las conexiones, las consecuencias políticas. Lo añadió a la combinación. Hará todo lo que pueda por hacerte daño, como hará lo posible por hacerle daño a mi familia sino le doy lo que busca."

"Es otra forma de chantaje. Se algo sobre este tipo de chantajes, los que se valen de tus sentimientos para exprimirte. Está usando tu amor como un arma."

Su piel se lleno de escalofríos con esa frase y escucho la voz de Emma en su mente.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que está usando tu amor como un arma y tu se la estás dando. Eso debe terminar. Tienes que contarle a tu familia. Ahora."

"Dios, Quinn, no se aun si contarles es lo correcto. Mucho menos contarles a las dos de la madrugada."

"Sabes bien que contarles es lo correcto y lo único que puedes hacer. ¿Crees que lo que les importa es la hora?"

Fue hasta la mesa de trabajo en la que había dejado el teléfono.

"Yo diría que Rachel es la primera a quien debes llamar y ella puede llamar a los otros" –le ofreció el teléfono-. "¿Quieres llamarla y decirle que vamos en camino, o lo hago yo?"

"De pronto te pusiste bastante mandona."

"Porque necesitas que te mande en este momento. ¿Crees que voy dejar que te haga esto? ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros lo va a hacer?"

"Sue es como un mono en mi espalda. No quiero que te ataque, o a mi familia. Debo protegerte de eso."

"¿Protegerme? Tienes suerte de que no te deje inconsciente de un golpe con este teléfono. Tu solución fue dejarme. ¿Crees que quiero una mujer que se sacrifique?"

Casi sonrió.

"¿Sería lo mismo que una mártir?"

"Casi."

Estiro la mano.

"No me pegues. Solo dame el teléfono."


	18. Chapter 18

La cocina siempre había sido el punto de reunión de la familia. Los diálogos y las celebraciones pequeñas se realizaban ahí; las decisiones y los planes se hacían ahí. Los castigos se imponían ahí y los elogios se hacían en la vieja mesa de la cocina que nadie había considerado reemplazar.

Ahí se reunieron esta vez, con café en la estufa y las luces los suficientemente brillantes para alejar la oscuridad. A Quinn le pareció que había demasiada gente en tan pequeño espacio. Pero se hacían lugar. Le hicieron un lugar.

Todos habían ido sin dudar. Con un nudo presionando su garganta, Santana relato toda la historia. Las emociones alrededor de la mesa alcanzaron niveles explosivos muy al estilo de la familia López. Al final, y casi al amanecer, Santana les dijo el monto de la extorsión.

"¿Un millón de jodidos dólares?"

Noah se ahogo.

"No recibirá ni un centavo" –con una expresión severa, Rachel dio golpecitos en la espalda de Noah-. "Esta vez ni un centavo. Nunca más. ¿No es cierto, Santana?"

"Supe al sentarme con ella en ese antro en el que me cito, que tenía que terminar."

"No esperaremos sentados" –prometió Sam-. "¿Cuándo se supone que la veras nuevamente?"

"Mañana por la noche, con un anticipo de diez mil dólares."

"¿Dónde?"

"En un bar de mala muerte en St. Michael's."

"Sam está pensando" –Noah sonrió ampliamente-. "Me encanta cuando eso sucede."

"Sí, estoy pensando."

"Empezare a hacer el desayuno" –Holly se puso de pie-. "Y puedes contarnos a todos lo que estas pensando."

Quinn escucho las ideas, los argumentos y, aunque le pareció increíble, la risa e insultos casuales a medida que se generaba el plan.

El tocino chisporroteaba, los huevos estaban revueltos y el café se estaba hirviendo. Se pregunto si la falta de sueño la había atontado, o si era imposible que alguien ajeno a la familia pudiera mantener el ritmo de la dinámica.

Cuando quiso levantarse para ayudar a poner la mesa, Rachel le puso una mano en el hombro, lo froto.

"Quédate sentada, cariño. Te ves agotada."

"Estoy bien. Es solo que no creo entender realmente. Supongo que Sue no ha cometido un delito pero me parece que deberían hablar con la policía o un abogado en lugar de tratar de manejarlo ustedes mismos." La conversación se detuvo. Durante unos segundos no hubo otro sonido que el gorgotear de la jarra de café y el chasquido de la carne friéndose.

"Bueno" –dijo Dave en su forma pensativa-, "Eso sería una opción. Excepto que debes imaginarte que la policía diría que Santana es una estúpida por darle dinero en primer lugar. Parece que nosotros ya hicimos esa parte."

"La extorsionó."

"De alguna forma" –coincidió Dave-. "No van a detenerla por eso, ¿o sí?"

"No, pero. . . "

"Y supongo que un abogado puede escribir muchos documentos y cartas y de todo al respecto. Quizá podamos demandarla o algo. Se puede demandar a cualquier persona por cualquier cosa, creo. Quizá termine en los tribunales. Luego se pondrá feo y se prolongara."

"No es suficiente para detener la extorsión" –insistió Quinn-. "Debe pagar por lo que ha hecho. Tu trabajas en el sistema" –se dirigió a Rachel.

"Si. Y creo en el. Pero conozco sus defectos. Tanto como quiero que esta mujer pague por cada momento de dolor, preocupación e infelicidad que ha traído a Santana, sé que no será así. Solo podemos hacernos cargo del presente."

"Cuidamos a los nuestros" –Noah hablo en tono llano y definitivo-. "La familia hace frente. Y ya está."

Quinn se inclino hacia él.

"Y estas pensando que no hare frente."

Noah se volvió a apoyar.

"Quinn, eres muy bonita, pero no estás sentada en esta mesa como decoración. Harás frente. Los López no se enamoran de una mujer si esta no tiene agallas."

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

"¿Eso es un cumplido?"

El sonrió ampliamente.

"Fueron dos cumplidos."

Ella se reclino, movió la cabeza.

"Está bien. Entonces manéjalo a tu manera. A la manera de los López" –añadió-. "Pero entonces creo que debe servir de algo enterarse, tomar en consideración su estilo de vida y hábitos, si tiene órdenes de arresto pendientes. Una llamada a mi abuelo nos ayudara a conseguir esa información antes de mañana por la noche. No estaría mal que se enterara que nosotros también podemos ponernos difíciles."

"Me cae bien" –dijo Noah a Santana.

"A mi también" –pero Santana tomo la mano de Quinn-. "No quiero meter a tu familia en esto."

"No haber querido meter a la tuya o a mí en esto es la razón por la que estamos aquí a las cuatro de la madrugada" –tomo la fuente de los huevos que paso Brittany, se sirvió-. "Tu genial idea era emborracharte y dejarme. ¿Qué tal funciono?"

Tomó la fuente trato de sonreír.

"Mejor de lo esperaba."

"No gracias a ti. No te aconsejaría que volvieras por ese camino. Pasa la sal."

Ante la mirada de su familia estiro los brazos, le tomo la cara entre las manos y la beso. Fuerte y largamente.

"Quinn" –dijo-. "Te quiero."

"Qué bueno. También te quiero" –tomo su muñeca, la apretó suavemente-. "Ahora pásame la sal."

Al día siguiente, Santana fue al bar de St. Michael, seguida por sus hermanos. Las mujeres aceptaron de mala gana esperar su regreso.

Rachel bajo la mano que había levantado para despedirse.

"Ahí van nuestros fuertes y valientes hombres y mujer a la lucha. Y las mujeres nos quedamos, a salvo."

"A ponerse los delantales" –farfullo Brittany-. "A hacer la ensalada de papas para el día de campo de mañana."

Quinn miro a su alrededor, vio en los ojos de sus acompañantes la misma mirada que sabía que tenía ella misma.

"Claro que no."

"Bueno" –Shelby giro los hombros, vio su reloj-. "¿Cuánta ventaja les damos?"

"Quince minutos deben ser suficientes" –decidió Rachel.

Holly asintió con la cabeza.

"Iremos en mi camioneta."

Santana se sentó en la barra, enfocando la mirada en la cerveza que no había probado. Se imaginó que el temor que sentía en la boca del estomago era natural. Ella siempre lo producía. El lugar, supuso, era perfecto para este enfrentamiento con ella, con su niñez temprana, con sus propios fantasmas y demonios.

Tenía la intención de que al terminar todo el sufrimiento quedara atrás, como otra mancha más en el aire sucio.

Necesitaba sentirse limpia otra vez, completa otra vez. Se pregunto si Bill habría entendido esa guerra sucia entre la furia y el dolor.

Le gustaba creer que así era. Así como le gustaba creer que algo de Bill estaba sentado junto a ella en la barra.

Pero cuando ella entro, estaban las dos solas. Los bebedores, los jugadores de billar, el cantinero y hasta la conexión nebulosa con el hombre que fue su abuelo, de desvanecieron. Solo quedaban Santana y su madre.

Ella se sentó en un banco, cruzo las piernas y le guiño un ojo al cantinero.

"Te ves agotada" –dijo a Santana-. "¿Tuviste una noche difícil?"

"Tú te ves igual. ¿Sabes?, he estado aquí sentada pensando. Tuviste buenas oportunidades de joven."

"Mierda" –agarro la ginebra con tónica que le había puesto enfrente el cantinero-. "Debes saber mucho al respecto."

"Una casa grande, suficiente dinero, buena educación."

"Al carajo con eso" –dio un trago grande-. "Un montón de imbéciles y cabrones."

"Los odiabas."

"Mi madre es fría como un pez y mi padrastro un dejado. Y esta Shelby, la hija perfecta. Moría por largarme de ahí y vivir."

"No sé nada sobre tus padres. Tampoco tiene nada que ver conmigo. Pero Shelby nunca te hizo daño. Te recibió, nos recibió cuando tocamos a su puerta, sin dinero y sin un lugar a donde ir."

"Para que me lo echara en la cara. Maldita perra arrogante."

"¿Por eso le robaste en Nueva York? ¿Por eso la dejaste sin nada y te fuiste después de que te dio un lugar donde quedarte?"

"Tomo lo que necesito. Así es como se sale adelante en la vida. Tenía que mantenerte, ¿no?"

"No digas sandeces. Nunca te importe. La única razón por la que no me dejaste, por la que no me abandonaste con Shelby, fue porque sabias que me quería. Así que me alejaste, te robaste sus cosas porque la odiabas. Robaste para poder comprar drogas."

"Ah, sí, le habría encantado que te dejara. Podría haberse sentido recta y andar diciéndole a todo mundo lo despreciable que era yo. Que se joda. Tenía derecho a todo lo que me lleve de su casa. Uno debe cuidar a las personas más importantes en esta vida. Nunca logre enseñarte eso."

"Me enseñaste suficiente" –cuando Sue hizo sonar el hielo en su vaso, indico al cantinero que le trajera otro trago -. "Bill ni siquiera sabía nada sobre ti, pero lo odiabas. Cuando se dio cuenta, cuando trato de ayudarte, solo lo odiaste mas."

"Me debía. El bastardo no se guardo el pene y embarazo a una estudiante idiota, así que debía pagar."

"Y te pagó. No sabía que Bárbara estaba embarazada, nunca supo que existías. Pero cuando le dijiste, te pagó. Pero no fue suficiente. Trataste de arruinarlo con mentiras. Luego usaste su bondad en su contra y me vendiste como si fuera un cachorro del que te habías cansado."

"Maldita sea, si que estaba cansada de ti. Te aguante diez años interfiriendo en mi vida. El viejo López me debía por haberle dado una nieta. Y todo te funciono bien, ¿no?"

"Supongo que te debo por eso" –brindo con la cerveza, bebió-. "Pero te funciono bien, al menos mientras estaba vivo. Solo pedias más dinero, usándome como carnada."

"Oye, te pudo haber devuelto en cualquier momento. No significabas nada para él, ni yo."

"Si, alguna gente es estúpida, débil, blancos perfectos que creen en una promesa a una niña de diez años que necesita cuidado. El mismo tipo de gente que cree que la misma niña merece una oportunidad de tener una buena vida, un hogar, una familia. El te habría dado lo mismo si lo hubieras querido."

"¿Crees que quería quedarme en un pueblo apartado de mierda, rindiendo homenaje a un viejo recoge niños descarriados?" –Bebió un trago de ginebra-. "Este es tu ambiente, no el mío. Y lo conseguiste ¿de qué te quejas? Pero si quieres conservarlo, pagaras. Como siempre has pagado. ¿Tienes el anticipo?"

"¿Cuánto supones que me has sacado con los años, Sue? ¿Entre lo que le sacaste a Bill, y lo que me habías sacado a mí? Deben ser unos cuantos cientos de miles, mínimo. Claro, nunca recibiste nada de mis hermanos. Trataste, con las mentiras, las amenazas y la intimidación de siempre, pero no se dejaron desangrar tan fácilmente. Te va mejor con los viejos y los niños."

Sue sonrió satisfecha.

"Habrían pagado si lo hubiera querido. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Había peces más grandes. Ahora, si quieres lograr tus cosas, evitar que esa carrera elegante que tienes en el arte se arruine y seguir metiéndosela a la nieta del Senador, pagaras por eso."

"Eso dijiste. Déjame entender los términos. Te pago un millón de dólares, empezando con los diez mil de anticipo de esta noche…."

"En efectivo."

"Cierto, en efectivo o vas a la prensa, con la familia de Quinn, y te inventas otra maraña de mentiras sobre como los López te usaron y abusaron de ti, empezando con Bill. Los mancharas a ellos y a mí y además a Quinn. La pobre mujer desesperada, una niña, en realidad, luchando por educar a su hija sola, pidiendo ayuda, solo para terminar orillada a ceder a su hija."

"Suena bien. La película de la semana en la televisión."

"Sin mencionar las veces que te prostituiste mientras esa hija estaba en la habitación contigua, o a los hombres que dejaste que la tocaran. Sin mencionar las drogas, el alcohol y las golpizas."

"Saquen los violines" –se le acerco-. "Eras un dolor de cabeza. Tienes suerte de que te tuviera conmigo todo ese tiempo" –y bajo la voz-. "Tuviste suerte de que no te vendiera a uno de mis clientes algunos habrían pagado mucho, sobre todo a los que les gustaba lo que tienes entre las piernas."

"Lo habrías hecho tarde o temprano."

Se encogió de hombros.

"Tenía que sacar algo por ti, ¿no?"

"Me has estado pidiendo dinero desde que tenía catorce años. Te he pagado para proteger a mi familia, a mi misma. Más que nada te he pagado por tener una paz que valía mucho más que el dinero. Te he dejado chantajearme."

"Quiero lo que se me debe" –cogió el tercer trago-. "Te estoy dando una ganga. Una suma única y te dejo con tu linda y aburrida vida. Pero si te metes conmigo lo pierdes todo."

"Un millo de dólares o harás lo posible por lastimar a mi familia, arruinar mi carrera y destruir mi relación con Quinn."

"En resumen. Paga."

Empujo su cerveza a un lado, la miro a los ojos.

"Ni ahora. Ni nunca."

La agarro del cuello de la camisa, le acerco la cara de un tirón.

"No te conviene meterte conmigo."

"Claro que sí. Y lo hice" –metió la mano al bolsillo y saco una grabadora-. "Todo lo que dijimos esta aquí. Puede ser un problema en los tribunales, si decido ir a la policía."

Cuando trato de quitársela, le atrapo la muñeca.

"Hablando de policía, les interesara saber que te fugaste de Fort Worth estando bajo fianza. Por prostitución y posesión de drogas. Si se hace público, algún buscador de prófugos va a estar feliz de detenerte y regresarte a Texas."

"Hija de perra."

"Que palabras tan ciertas" –dijo suavemente-. "Pero si tratas de vender tu versión de las cosas, me imagino que cualquiera que quiera escribir algo sobre todo esto estará muy interesado en esta entreviste informal."

"Quiero mi dinero" –lo grito, le arrojo en la cara lo que quedaba del vaso.

Los cuatro que jugaban billar voltearon a ver. El as grande dio una señal golpeándose la palma de la mano mientras evaluaba a Santana.

Sue salto del banco y la furia casi la hacía llorar.

"Me robo mi dinero."

Los cuatro hombres empezaron a avanzar. Santana se levanto del banco.

Pero sus hermanos entraron y se colocaron a su lado.

"Esto parece emparejar las cosas" –Noah se metió los pulgares en los bolsillos y le hizo una feroz mueca Sue-. "Hace tiempo que no nos vemos."

"Desgraciados. Todos son unos desgraciados. Quiero lo que es mío."

"No tenemos nada tuyo" –Dave hablo en voz baja-. "Nunca lo tuvimos."

"¿Le quite algo?" –pregunto Santana al cantinero.

"No" –continuó limpiando la barra-. "Si quieren problemas, se van afuera."

Sam vio los rostros de los cuatro hombres.

"¿Quieren problemas?"

El más grande volvió a dar la señal dos veces más.

"Si Bob dice que no le quito nada, no le quito nada. No me importa."

"¿Qué dices Sue? ¿Quieres problemas?" –pregunto Sam.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió, y entraron las mujeres.

"Maldita sea" –farfullo Noah en voz baja-. "Debí imaginarlo."

Quinn fue directamente junto a Santana, y le tomo la mano.

"Hola otra vez Sue, que gracioso mi madre no te recuerda. No está interesada en ti en lo absoluto. Pero mi abuelo si" –saco un papel del bolsillo-. "Este es el numero de su oficina en el capitolio. Le encantara hablar contigo si quieres llamarle."

Sue le quito el papel de los dedos, luego retrocedió rápido cuando Santana dio un paso al frente.

"Te hare lamentarlo" –se abrió camino a empujones entre ellos, pausando brevemente para gruñir a Shelby.

"No debiste regresar, Sue" –le dijo Shelby-. "Debiste retirarte."

"Perra. Te hare lamentarlo. Los hare lamentarse a todos" –con una última mirada amarga, se abrió camino hasta la puerta.

"Debieron quedarse en casa" –les dijo Santana.

"No, no debí hacerlo" –Quinn le acaricio la mejilla.


	19. Chapter 19

**El final de la historia, gracias a aquellos que se tomaron 3l tiempo de poner un review, aquellos que se pasaron por aquí por lo menos para leer un capitulo, los favoritos, follows, etc. espero que la hayan disfrutado igual que yo.**

**Aunque gracias especialmente a S.B.11.**

**Gracias y hasta luego.**

La casa y el patio estaban llenos de gente. Había cangrejos cocinándose al vapor y media docena de mesas llenas de comida. Se estaba efectuando la celebración del Día de la Independencia de los López.

Santana saco una cerveza del barril, encontró una sombra y se aparto un rato de las conversaciones para dibujar.

Su mundo, pensó. Los amigos, la familia, el hablar lento de Shore y los niños chillando. El olor de los cangrejos condimentados, de la cerveza y del césped. Del agua.

Había un par de niños en un barco con una vela amarilla brillante. El perro de Dave estaba chapoteando en las partes poco profundas del rio con Brittany.

Escucho la risa de Rachel y tintineo alegre de las herraduras.

El Día de la Independencia, pensó. Lo recordaría el resto de su vida.

"Hemos estado haciendo esto desde antes de que nacieras" –escucho decir a Emma desde un costado.

El lápiz se le escapo de los dedos. Esta vez no estaba soñando, pensó sintiendo una especie de asombro sin aliento. Estaba sentada en la sombra cálida y moteada, rodeada de gente y de ruidos.

Y hablando con un fantasma.

"No estaba segura de que estuvieras hablando conmigo."

"Casi lo arruinas, y eso me hizo enojar. Pero resolviste las cosas al final."

Usaba una vieja gorra caqui, una camiseta roja y shorts azules. Sin pensar nada realmente, Santana levanto el lápiz, cambio de página en su cuaderno y empezó a dibujarla como la veía, sentada contenta en la sombra.

"Parte de mi siempre le tuvo miedo, a pesar de todo. Pero ya no."

"Qué bueno. Sigue así, porque ella siempre causara problemas. Por Dios mira a Crawford. ¿A qué hora se puso tan viejo? El tiempo pasa, no importa qué diablos hagas. Algunas cosas se olvidan. Hay otras que vale la pena repetir. Como esta fiesta, año tras año, año tras año."

Continúo dibujando, pero se le cerró la garganta.

"No vas a regresar, ¿verdad?"

"No cielo. No regresare" –le toco, y nunca olvidaría la sensación de esa mano en su rodilla- "Es hora de mirar adelante, Santana. No debes olvidar el pasado, pero debes ver adelante. Mira a mis muchachos" –suspiro mientras veía a Noah, Dave y Sam-. "Ya todos crecieron y tienen sus propias familias .Me alegra haberles dicho que los quería, que estaba orgullosa de ellos, mientras respiraba" –sonrió, dio golpecitos a la rodilla de Santana-. "Me alegra haber podido decirte que te quiero. Y que estoy orgullosa de ti."

"Abuela…"

"Hazte una buena vida o me enojare otra vez contigo. Aquí viene tu novia" –dijo, y desapareció.

Sintió dolor en su corazón. Quinn se sentó a su lado.

"¿Quieres compañía?" –pregunto.

"Siempre y cuando seas tú."

"Hay tanta gente" –se apoyo en los codos-. "Me hace creer que St. Chris debe parecer un pueblo fantasma en este momento."

"Casi todos vienen, aunque sea un rato. Disminuye gradualmente conforme cae la noche y los demás nos quedamos aquí a ver los fuegos artificiales."

Algunas cosas vale la pena repetirlas.

"Te quiero, Quinn. Vale la pena repetirlo."

Inclino la cabeza, estudio la sonrisilla rara.

"Puedes repetirlo cuando quieras. Y si vienes conmigo a casa después, podemos hacer nuestros propios fuegos artificiales."

Algunas cosas valía la pena repetirlas.

"Es una cita."

La rubia se volvió a sentar recta, y examino el dibujo.

"Es maravilloso. Que cara tan fuerte y amistosa" –busco la modelo con la mirada-. "¿Dónde está? No recuerdo verla."

"Ya se fue" –miró por última vez el dibujo, luego cerro el cuaderno suavemente-. "¿Quieres ir a nadar?"

"Hace suficiente calor, pero no se me ocurrió traer traje de baño."

"¿En serio?" –sonriendo ampliamente se puso de pie, la atrajo para levantarla-. "Pero sabes nadar ¿no?"

"Claro que se nadar" – tan pronto como lo dijo reconoció el destello en sus ojos-. "Ni lo pienses."

"Demasiado tarde" –la tomó en brazos.

"No…" -se retorció, tironeo, luego empezó a llenarse de pánico mientras Santana corría hacia el muelle-. "No es gracioso."

"Lo será. No olvides aguantar la respiración."

Corrió directo hasta el final del muelle y saltó.

Mientras Santana y Quinn se acomodaban en el césped para ver la primera explosión de luz y color en el cielo nocturno. Sue Sylvester llego al estacionamiento de _Barcos López._

Frenó bruscamente y se quedo sentada ahogándose en los jugos de su furia cruzada con un litro de ginebra en la mano.

Pagarían. Todos pagarían. Bastardos. Pensaron que podían asustarla, unirse en su contra como lo habían hecho y regresar a su estúpida casa y reírse.

Verían quien reía cuando terminara con ellos.

Le debían. Golpeo el volante cuando la asfixio la cólera.

Iba a hacer que esa hija de perra a la que había parido lo lamentara. Los haría a todos lamentarlo.

Salió del auto, tropezando por el efecto de la ginebra que le hacía girar la cabeza. Zigzagueo hasta el maletero. ¡Dios! Le encantaba estar drogada. Los que se pasaban la vida sobrios y rectos eran unos desgraciados.

El mundo estaba lleno de desgraciados, pensó mientras trataba de forzar la llave en la cerradura del maletero.

Necesitas entrar a un programa de ayuda, Sue.

Eso es lo que le dijeron. Su madre inútil, el débil de su padrastro, la rígida de su hermana. El santurrón de Bill López también había intentado decírselo.

Eran puras sandeces.

Al cuarto intento, logro hacer entrar la llave en la cerradura. Abrió el maletero y grito de gusto al sacar los dos bidones de combustible.

"Claro que va a haber fuegos artificiales."

Volvió a tropezar y se le cayó un zapato, pero estaba demasiado borracha para notarlo. Cojeando, llevo los bidones hasta la puerta, se enderezo, recupero la respiración.

Le tomo rato abrir el primer bidón y mientras luchaba con él maldijo al niño desgarbado que se los había llenado.

Otro cabron en un mundo de cabrones.

Pero le volvió el buen humor al rociar combustible en las puertas, y el olor fuerte y peligroso penetro el aire.

"Malditos López."

Lo roció en el ladrillo, en el vidrio, en los bonitos arbustos que había plantado Rachel a lo largo de la construcción. Cuando vacio un bidón fue por el segundo.

Experimentó una gran emoción al lanzarlo, aun medio lleno, por la ventana del frente. Bailó en la oscuridad al escuchar el ruido del vidrio roto.

Luego cojeo de regreso al maletero y saco las dos botellas que había llenado de combustible antes y que había tapado con trapos.

"Un coctel molotov" –le dio una risilla tonta, se balanceo-. "Tengo uno doble para ustedes, cabrones."

Saco con dificultad el encendedor y lo encendió. Y sonreía cuando ascendió el trapo.

Se encendió mas rápido de lo que esperaba, le quemo la punta de los dedos. Con un chillido, lo lanzo hacia la ventana, se rompió en un ladrillo.

"¡Mierda!"

Las llamas saltaron por los arbustos, llegaron hasta el piso y se extendieron hasta la puerta. Pero quería más.

Se acerco y, con el calor humedeciéndole la cara, encendió el segundo trapo. Esta vez tuvo mejor puntería, y escucho la explosión del vidrio y la llama cuando la botella se estrello en el piso dentro del edificio.

"¡Púdranse!" –grito y se otorgo el placer de ver saltar el fuego antes de correr a su automóvil.

El cohete explotó en el cielo e hizo una fuente de oro en la oscuridad. Con Quinn acurrucada entre sus piernas y abrazándole la cintura, Santana casi se sentía estúpidamente contenta.

"Eché de menos esto cuando estaba en el extranjero" –le dijo-. "Sentarme en el patio el cuatro de julio y ver enloquecer el cielo" –le puso los labios sobre la nuca-. "¿Todavía tendré mis propios fuegos artificiales más tarde?"

"Probablemente. De hecho, si haces bien las cosas, puede que si…"

Su voz se fue apagando al mirar arriba como hizo Santana al escuchar el ruido de las voces. Se puso de pie, ayudando a Quinn para que hiciera lo mismo al tiempo que Noah corría hacia ellas.

"El astillero se está quemando."

Los bomberos ya estaban combatiendo las llamas. Ya no había puertas ni ventanas y el ladrillo a su alrededor estaba ennegrecido. Santana permaneció parada con los puños cerrados, mientras el agua salía por los agujeros y a su vez una nube de humo.

Pensó en el trabajo dentro de ese viejo granero. El sudor y la sangre que fueron invertidos en él, la decisión pura y el orgullo familiar.

Luego se agacho para levantar el zapato de tacón que estaba a sus pies.

"Es de ella. Quédate con Rachel y los demás" –dijo a Quinn y se acerco a sus hermanos.

"Unos niños escucharon la explosión y vieron cuando un auto se alejaba" –Noah se frotó los ojos que le ardían por el humo-. "No hay muchas dudas de que fue intencional, pues dejo un bidón de combustible. Tienen la marca y el modelo del automóvil, y una descripción. No llegara muy lejos."

"Lo ve como una venganza" –dijo Santana-. "Si se meten conmigo, me meteré con ustedes."

"Si bueno se aproxima una sorpresa para ella. Esta vez ira a la cárcel."

"Pero antes se metió con nosotros en serio."

"Estamos asegurados" –Noah veía fijamente el ladrillo ennegrecido, los arbustos aplastados, el humo aun saliendo por la puerta rota.

El dolor en su corazón era como sentir una puñalada física.

"En algún momento armamos este lugar, podemos volverlo a hacer. Y si están pensando sentirse culpables…"

"No" –Santana negó con la cabeza-. "Está hecho" –extendió la mano mientras Brittany se les acercaba.

"Estamos bien" –le apretó los dedos-. "Eso es lo que cuenta" –pero las lagrimas en sus mejillas no eran solo causadas por el humo.

"Tremendo lio" –dijo Sam al acercarse. Tenía la cara manchada de hollín, la ropa sucia por lo mismo-." Pero esta extinguido esos niños que llamaron a emergencias nos salvaron. El departamento de bomberos respondió en minutos."

"¿Tienen sus nombres?" –le pregunto Noah.

"Si" –dejo salir la respiración-. "Dave está hablando con el jefe de bomberos. Nos dirá cuando podemos entrar. Con la investigación, tardara un rato."

"¿Cuál de nosotros va a convencer a las mujeres de llevar a los niños a casa?"

Sam metió la mano en el bolsillo, saco una moneda.

"Dejémoslo a la suerte. Si es cara, es tu dolor de cabeza, si es cruz, es el mío."

"Trato. Pero yo la lanzo. Tus dedos son demasiado pegajosos para mi gusto."

"¿Estás diciendo que haría trampa?"

"¿Con esto? Por supuesto."

"Que cruel" –se quejo Sam, pero entrego la moneda.

"Maldita sea" –Noah hizo un ruido con los dientes cuando vio que era cruz.

"Ni pienses en decir que dos de tres."

Frunciendo el ceño, Noah le lanzo la moneda a Sam, luego se dirigió a discutir con las mujeres.

"Bueno" –Sam se cruzo de brazos y estudio el edificio-. "Podríamos mandarlo al diablo, irnos a Tahití y abrir un bar. Pasar el día pescando hasta que nos pongamos bronceados como monos y las noches teniendo sexo selvático con nuestras mujeres."

"No. Cuando vives en una isla, terminas bebiendo ron. El ron nunca me ha gustado."

Sam le dio una palmada en el hombro a Santana.

"Entonces supongo que nos quedamos. ¿Quieres avisarle a Dave?" –señalo con la cabeza a su hermano cuando lo vio cruzar el patio lodoso.

"Estará bien. Tampoco a él le gusta el ron" –pero el optimismo que estaba tratando de mantener Santana, vacilo cuando vio el semblante de Dave.

"La detuvieron" –Dave se paso el antebrazo por la frente-. "Estaba sentada en un bar a menos de 8 kilómetros fuera de la ciudad. ¿No te importa?" –pregunto a Santana.

"Me parece bien."

"Está bien. Quizá debes hablar con tu novia para que se marche a casa. Nos espera una noche larga."

Fue una larga noche y el siguiente un día largo. Pasarían, pensó Santana, varias largas semanas antes de que Barcos López volviera a funcionar por completo y la aseguradora ajustara los daños.

Camino entre la destrucción y el hedor del edificio, lloró con sus hermanos y Brittany la pérdida del bonito casco a medio construir de un esquife del que no quedaban más que pedazos de teca negra.

Lloró por los dibujos que había hecho en su niñez, de los que ya no quedaban más que cenizas. Podría reproducirlos y lo haría. Pero no los podía reemplazar, ni la alegría que le había dado cada uno de ellos.

Cuando ya no quedaba más que hacer se fue a casa, se aseó y durmió hasta que no pudo más.

Casi caía el crepúsculo del día siguiente cuando fue a la casa de Quinn. Estaba cansada hasta los huesos, pero tenía la mente más clara que en toda su vida. Saco el columpio para el porche que había comprado de la parte trasera de la camioneta que le había prestado Noah, sacó sus herramientas.

Cuando ella salió, Santana ya estaba instalando el primer gancho.

"Dijiste que querías uno. Este parecía un buen lugar para ponerlo."

"Es el lugar perfecto" –se le acerco y le toco el hombro-. "Háblame."

"Lo hare, por eso estoy aquí. Siento no haberte llamado hoy."

"Sé que has estado ocupada. La mitad de la ciudad ha entrado y salido de mi tienda, comentando el incendio."

"Tenemos más ayuda de la necesaria. El incendio no alcanzo a llegar al segundo piso."

Lo sabía. La noticia se corrió tan rápido como las llamas. Pero la dejo hablar.

"Lo siento tanto, Santana."

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Te vas a casar conmigo?"

Las orillas de sus labios se alzaron.

"Ese es mi plan."

"Es un buen plan" – le tomo la mano, la puso en sus labios-. "¿Vas a tener hijos conmigo?"

Le ardieron los ojos, pero los mantuvo cerrados y continuo meciéndose suavemente.

"Si. Esa es la segunda etapa del plan. Ya sabes lo que pienso de las etapas."

Le volteo la mano, le beso la palma.

"Envejece conmigo, aquí, en la casa junto al agua."

Ahora abrió los ojos, dejo que la primera lagrima le resbalara por la mejilla.

"Sabias que eso me haría llorar."

"Pero solo un poco. Ten" –saco un anillo del bolsillo, un aro sencillo de oro con un pequeño rubí redondo-. "Es sencillo, pero fue de Emma, era de mi abuela" –se lo puso en el dedo-. "Los muchachos pensaron que le habría gustado que me lo quedara."

"Uy."

"¿Qué?"

Sus dedos apretaron los de la morena y acerco su mano a la mejilla.

"Puede que no llore solo un poco después de esto. Es lo más hermoso que pudiste haberme dado."

La beso, acariciándola mientras Quinn la abrazaba.

"Alguien muy inteligente me dijo que hay que ver hacia el futuro. No olvidar el pasado, pero debes seguir adelante. Eso empieza ahora. Para nosotros, empieza ahora."

"En este momento."

Quinn le puso la cabeza en el hombro, le agarro fuerte la mano. Se mecieron en el columpio en el denso aire de la noche mientras el agua se oscurecía y las luciérnagas iniciaban su danza.


	20. Chapter 20

**Por cierto, alguien tiene una historia Quinntana que se llama "Loo at the Moon", por ahí perdida entre sus archivos? O saben donde puedo conseguirla, porque aquí la borraron.**


End file.
